One Heck of A Night
by ScrubSandwich
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald is broke. Like, hell'a broke. In fact, he's so broke that he decides to sign up to be a night watchman for the popular and well-known, yet rather shady Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. However, soon after he's signed up, he finds that he's in for a lot more than what he bargained for!
1. Prologue

Jeremy Fitzgerald looked up at the building before him, his hands in his pockets. Bathed in the orange evening light was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The sign above the door stated the building's name in large, brown letters and featured the establishment's cast. There was a bear, rabbit, chicken... duck thing, and a fox.

Jeremy dug into one of his pockets and produced a newspaper clipping, showing a black-and-white photo of the place. Over the photo were the words **"HELP WANTED"**. Jeremy flipped his gaze between the building, then the clipping, then at the building again.

Hmm. Seems like the place.

He had gotten the job the day prior in a surprisingly quick and easy fashion. All it took was one phone call. That was it. He supposed that, thinking back on it, it was kinda weird, but...

Eh. Money's money.

And money's something Jeremy _doesn't_ have right now.

The man jumped a little as he heard the click of a lock and the light jingling of bells. He looked ahead as the front door was pushed ajar slightly a man's head peeked outside. The man looked around before noticing Jeremy. The man frowned.

"A little late, aren't you?", he asked. Jeremy looked away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was never the punctual type of guy...

The man in the door, on the other hand, groaned. Not even the guy's first day on the job and he's an hour late...

"...Alright, well, come in," the man then said. "I'm gonna give you a tour of the place. My name's Fritz, Fritz Smith. I'm the technician. The manager, Mr. Fazburg, isn't here, what with it being Sunday 'n all," Fritz said, slipping back into the restaurant and beckoning Jeremy to follow. The soon-to-be-guard did just that, wondering just what the inside looked like as he opened the door. He heard stories about it – that it was _quite_ different from your run-of-the-mill pizza place...

* * *

And saw, he did! Jeremy ooh'd, looking around at the interior around him. The walls were a warm shade of cream, augmented by the slightly yellow-tinted lights. And the black -and-white checkered tiles seemed like they were just cleaned. I mean, he could see his face in 'em!

But then, he looked at the show stage. He arched a brow, noticing that it was actually rather empty. For a pizzeria that hosts animatronics, he would've thought that – well – _there'd be some animatronics for him to see._

"So there's the show stage," Fritz said, pointing at the wooden platform. "That's where three of the robots usually are. The fourth one's usually over there, in the Cove," he then said, turning and pointing at a rather small room a few feet away. Its interior was a light shade of pink, but still had the white-and-black checkered band that seemed to run across all the walls in the establishment. Over the rather large doorway was a wooden sign with the words "Kid's Cove" emblazoned upon it in a rather silly font. Jeremy hrmmed. Nice design.

"Looks nice, right?" Fritz asked. "Alright, moving on. C'mon," he said. Jeremy blinked, watching as Fritz began to walk down the hall leading away from the main room. The man seemed quite direct, Jeremy had to admit, like he just wanted to get this over with.

Eh. He didn't blame him.

The rest of the tour was actually kinda bland, Jeremy had to admit. When he asked about the weird metal door at the end of the hall, Fritz said that it was "just the parts room" and that he "shouldn't go in there".

 _Bogus._

Fritz also showed him the party rooms, which looked largely like the rest of the establishment aside from the balloons and such. They had cream-colored walls, with that checkerboard band running through them. There were four tables in each room – basically the usual stuff you'd find in a normal dining room. Jeremy began to lose interest as the tour dragged on, and sort of stopped listening to what Fritz had to say.

One thing Jeremy _did_ notice, however, was that near the floor in one of the rooms, there was a vent. Just, an open vent.

Once again, Jeremy arched a brow. Weird.

Soon, however, they reached the office. It was a rather large room with bluish-purple tinted walls. Drawings were also tacked to the walls, depicting the children with their favorite characters. There was also a desk with various supplies on it.

"And this is there you'll be staying tonight," Fritz said. "This's your tablet, your fan, everything you'll need. There's also a phone there. We had one of our employees record some messages on it about a month ago, which you should listen to. They'll help you ease in to your new job."

Jeremy watched as Fritz reached into one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"Now, all you gotta do is sign, and the job's officially yours," Fritz said. Jeremy looked down at the paper and sort of glossed it over before signing. I mean, there probably wasn't much to it, considering the job he was signing up for.

...Though, he thought that it'd at least be _nice_ to see what he was supposed to be guarding before he signed this...

"A-And, sorry about the, uh, lack o' robots," Fritz continued, as if he was reading Jeremy's mind. "They're in the backroom right now. Y'see, Mr. Fazburg has a bit of a habit of keeping things a bit... secret with new employees."

Jeremy blinked.

"...Secret?", he asked. Now this was interesting...

"Yeah," Fritz curtly replied. "Y'see, the last guard we had ran out on us. He... found out a thing or two, and tried to make that information public. Since then, we've been a bit more secret with things. Like right now – The robots are sealed in the back, where you can't see 'em, and we have an non-disclosure agreement that you need to sign if you want this job. We can't risk you running off with any information that our competitors can use, without us being able to take any legal action. You understand?", Fritz asked.

Jeremy blinked. Now he _really_ began to wonder why there'd be an NDA... He was just gonna be a night watchman at a pizza place, right? What's so _secret_ about that?

Sounds shady.

"I... guess," he reluctantly said. Fritz nodded.

"Alright, good," the technician said. "Your first night's tomorrow. Be here at 11:40 PM sharp. If you're late again, like you were today, then we'll have to consider laying you off. Alright?" Jeremy nodded.

"Alright. Good. Now, c'mon, let's go. I gotta lock up for the night," Fritz said, heading back up the hall and beckoning Jeremy to follow. "Besides, we need you all rested up for tomorrow."

Fritz then snickered, before making one last remark.

"You're gonna have one heck of a night."

 **Kinda-Longish A/N: Wow, BGBNDR, the heck is this? This isn't A New Start 3!** _ **You tryna pull a fast one on me, huh?**_

 **Well, I'd never, Hypothetical Outraged Reader! I'd never try to fool you or anything! C-Calm down! Jeez!** _ **Stop breaking things!**_

 **Basically, the point is, I noticed how long it's been since On The Fritz ended and – well – ANS 3 isn't nowhere to be seen.**

 **That'sbecauseI'mstilltryingtothinkofagoodplotforit. And since I still want to actually** _ **write**_ **things 'n such, instead of sitting around thinking of plots all day, I decided to bring out an old idea I've had lying around for about a month now! This has no connection to the ANS "canon" whatsoever.**

 **And I know this is just a prologue and all right now, but please tell me what you guys think of this! Expect the first** _ **real**_ **chapter (but really a very long second chapter) tomorrow night!**

 _ **Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Also, Title-Dropping is an art. A sacred one.**_


	2. Only The Beginning

**Night 1: 12 AM.**

Jeremy blinked as he saw those letters and numbers flash on the still-black screen of his security tablet. As they were quickly replaced by the camera feed itself, Jeremy frowned a little at how static...'y it was. What with how nice and fancy the rest of the restaurant looked earlier, he figured that some extra money would've been spent on allowing a clearer view of what he was guarding...

He then sighed as he reclined in his seat, listening to that pre-recorded message drone on through the phone next to him. It's not like it mattered, he supposed. All he had to do was sit down and look at some rooms all night. I mean, it wasn't like the robots were gonna just up 'n start walking around, right?

 _"Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Mainly he expressed concern that certain character sseemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that_ ** _should_** _be impossible...",_ went the phone with the most convenient timing possible.

Jeremy deadpanned. _What._ Th-They move aro- Why wou- _Why would they move around?_ That's not how animatronics are supposed to work! They just... sit in one spot and sing and stuff, right? Oh boy, oh-

Okay, no.

Jeremy frowned, adjusting the collar of his purple uniform as he sat up. It took him a sec, but it was obvious now. This guy was just messing with him. The only robots that walk around are the ones you see in cartoons. I mean, c'mon. Does that Telephone Individual really think he can get under Jeremy's skin that easy?

 _"Y-You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit..."_

Jeremy shuddered... He had to admit, though, that Telephone Individual _was_ doing a pretty good job...

Jeremy pressed a button on the phone and the message instantly ceased. He wasn't going to listen to any more of that. After a few moments, he got up out of his seat and made his way down the hall, toward the bathrooms. I mean, when a guy's gotta go, a guy's gotta go. Besides, whatever that guy was talking about, it wasn't _actually_ gonna happen, right?

H-Heh, yeah...

He suddenly stopped, however, remembering something else that the Guy On The Phone mentioned. Something about the puppet... While he didn't believe _everything_ the Telephony Man said, he figured that he was at least truthful when talking about the marionette-thing. I mean, may as well take the precaution.

Jeremy returned to the office, and reached into his pocket. He produced a small cube of metal, an old magnet that had lost its... Well, magnetism, and placed it on the button that wound up the marionette's music box. He chuckled to himself as he heard the thing begin to infinitely wind up.

Oh Jeremy, you card.

* * *

After he relieved himself, Jeremy sighed as he exited the bathroom. Guh, what a drag... In the time he spent in the bathroom, Jeremy came to realize how silly he had been to believe what that Individual was saying... I mean, nothing bad's happened to him yet! If what the guy on the phone was saying was true, he'd be having to fight off a bunch'a killer robots by now!

But, nope! Nothing!

The guard chuckled to himself as he turned and began to walk down the hall toward the office. This really _was_ gonna be easy as cake! Darn that Telephone Individual. That Telecommunications Bloke. That Walkie-Talkie-Wanker. That, uh...

Phone Guy.

Regardless, literally _all_ that Jeremy had to do was look at some cameras and-...

As he approached his desk, Jeremy stopped. He blinked as he gazed upon the room before him. The office itself looked fine, with its blue walls and posted drawings and such. But coming from behind the desk itself were two bright blue ears...

In fact, they almost looked like _bunny_ ears...

Jeremy rubbed his eyes. Wait, _what?_

He stood there and listened as some shuffling sounds came from under the desk, accompanied by some quiet muttering. Jeremy felt his stomach drop. Did- Did someone break in while he was in the bathroom? He almost panicked right there and then. How was he supposed to deal with a robberorwhateverthisis? This was just his first day- well, night on the job! He was never told, or really thought to ask, about how to deal with a threat like this!

Shaking, Jeremy reached out toward one of the ears. He just _had_ to make sure that this was real. Like, seriously, was this perpetrator in a bunny suit or something? He lightly gasped as he touched it, almost forgetting the situation at hand. The fuzziness of the ear didn't feel like the weird, faux fabric you'd find on plushies, or animal suits. It was so... so _soft!_

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be- Oh- Oh, _right!_

Jeremy suddenly squeezed the thing as he remembered what he was doing. He had a job to do, darnit, and that involved figuring out exactly what this was. To his surprise, he heard a eeping sound, followed by something that would make the guard's heart nearly skip a beat. A blue blur popped out from under and behind the desk, wrapping its paws around the guard's arm. In a fit of panic mixed with regret, Jeremy let go of the ear and gazed at what had grabbed him oh-so-tightly.

It had a blue face with a lighter blue muzzle, for one thing. Under its eyes were two bright red dimples. It also had a red bowtie of largely the same color. Hanging partway over its eyes were some clean-cut bangs, part of its rather girlish hairdo – out of which its ears seemed to sprout. The rest of its body was partially hidden behind the desk. Jeremy watched as its scared expression slowly brightened, its mouth soon forming a grin as its ears stood up.

"Oh my _gosh!"_ , it exclaimed, starry-eyed. "It's _you,_ isn't it?! You're that guy! The, uh- night guard? Yeah, night guard! You're the night guard, aren't'cha?!", it asked, its joy growing. Jeremy yelped, fighting as it stood up and started trying to pull the guard closer. Through some miracle, Jeremy slipped his arm out of the rabbit-thing's grasp, backing away a bit. The rabbit frowned a little, hopping onto the desk and sitting down upon it.

"What's wrong?", it asked, tilting its head a little as it innocently kicked its feet. Jeremy stared, taking his sweet time to process what he was seeing. For just a second, he thought that what he was seeing was _real_ – that one of those robots _actually_ got into the office.

 _"Heeey...",_ the rabbit began, standing up as it got off the desk. "What's so funny?", it asked, slowly approaching Jeremy. The guard gulped, taking a step back. Whatever this thing was, it was taller than him – by at least six inches.

And Jeremy was a bit fearful of those six inches...

The guard then put his hand up, signaling the blue bunny to stop.

"H-Hey, don't get any closer," Jeremy said in his most authoritative voice, hoping that his own _very real_ fear didn't slip through. "Listen, y-you got me for a moment, but I know what's happening now. You're with that guy on the phone, aren't you? You all wanted to give the 'new guy' a little scare, so one o' you stayed late and dressed up as that rabbit, right? What next, are the chicken 'n bear gonna 'come to life' too?", he asked as he brushed past the rabbit and sat down, picking up the tablet. The bunny blinked, rubbing its arm.

 _"H-Huh?...",_ it asked, seeming quite confused. Jeremy simply rolled his eyes.

"Play dumb all you want," he said. He took a minute to glance at the tablet, then back at the rabbit. Jeremy frowned. He had to admit, that _was_ a pretty realistic-looking costume... There was no zipper, no visible joints... Not to mention, the way the eyes and mouth moved... They were like an actual part of its face.

Though, all in all, it didn't look like any animatronic _he'd_ ever seen.

"Alright, look," Jeremy began. "I'm gonna play along. If I check the cameras here and the rabbit's still onstage, I'm _gonna_ throw you out, alright? What's your name, anyway?", the guard asked, looking at the rabbit.

"Toy Bonnie!", it replied as it walked around the desk and stood next to Jeremy, resting its elbows on his chair's armrest. Jeremy sighed. Of course. The guard took this moment to note that the rabbit's voice sounded quite... _androgynous._ That is, he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a boy or a girl. He shook his head, ignoring the thing next to him for the time being and took a gander at the camera feed. It took him a moment, mostly thanks to the tablet's shoddy touchscreen, and his efforts to keep his cube on the wind-up button, but he soon switched to the show stage camera. He could barely see through the static, but he could sorta make out Freddy and Chica onstage...

But no Bonnie.

Jeremy furrowed his brow, shaking and batting the tablet a little. Surely, Bonnie was also there. Surely. To his delight, the static cleared up a bit and he got a _much_ better look at the bots. Hah, good ol' percussive maintenance.

 _...Hrmm._

Now that he got a good look at 'em, Jeremy began to realize that they kinda looked like the bunny that was next to him now. They looked rather soft and furry, or in Chica's case, feathery, and they had their own little hairdos and bangs.

They looked kinda cute, actually.

...But, back on topic, he didn't see Bonnie onstage.

In fact, the robot wasn't _anywhere._

Jeremy's eyes shot wide open. _Wait-_

He flinched as he heard some soft giggling beside him, followed by the feeling of the rabbit's nose nuzzling against his cheek.

"Do you believe me now, Mr. Night Guard?"

* * *

Jeremy shot down the hall as quickly as his legs could carry him, screaming.

"H-Hey, come back!", Toy Bonnie exclaimed, waving its arms about. It wasn't long before Jeremy was chased into the main room. The guard gasped, skidding to a stop as he gazed upon the front doors.

Or, more importantly, the padlock on the doors. Jeremy gulped. Well. On the upside, it was clear that nobody broke in. On the _down_ side, he was being cornered by a weird killer robot... thing. He looked left, then right, noting just how _dark_ it was in the rest of the building compared to the office. Then, as he heard some thumping, he turned around, remembering that Toy Bonnie was still hot on his heels. He took a step back as the rabbit slowed to a walk, ready to pounce on the guard at any moment...

Luckily, it was Jeremy who made the first move.

He dipped left, then right, prompting the bunny to follow his moves. However, it slipped and lost its footing, falling over as Jeremy once again made his escape. As Jeremy ran, he gladly added another title to his repertoire of skills.

Jeremy Fitzgerald, Night Guard & Master Escape Artist.

Cutting his internal gloating short, however, would be another dead end – this time in the form of a large metal door marked with the words "Parts & Services". He tried to open it, but found that it was locked. Why did it have to be _locked?_ At a time like this too?! Once again, Jeremy took a step back and turned around, ready to run again.

However, Toy Bonnie was right there. The rabbit was slowly approaching the guard, its paws up and at the ready for whatever Jeremy might have planned. Jeremy took a step back, putting his back against the door. The rabbit retained its playful, but almost evil grin as it crept towards the hapless guard...

Jeremy lowered his gaze. Good grief. His first night on the job and he _already_ messes it up. He put his hands on the door, having nowhere else to go. He couldn't run into the Parts room, what with that huge and heavy door being locked and all, and he couldn't run past the animatronic, for it'd surely grab him up!

Oh gosh, this was seriously it, wasn't it?

Then, to Jeremy's surprise, he saw the bunny frown.

"H-Hey, are you alright?", Toy Bonnie asked. "Y-You _really_ tense! Did- Did I _scare_ you or something?", it asked, its ears drooping slightly. Jeremy was taken aback. It wasn't... _seriously_ asking him this, was it? Like, right now? He slowly nodded, not sure what else to do. The rabbit gasped.

 _"O-Oh!_ I'm sorry then! I-I just got so excited and all...", it said, putting its hands behind its back and looking down. "Y-You're the first guard we've had in, like, _weeks!",_ it said, spreading its arms to express its emotion. "W-We... kinda scared the last guard away...", it mentioned, returning its gaze to Jeremy. "H-Heh... Say, why don't we start over, huh?", it asked. Jeremy flinched a little as he felt his hands being grabbed. The rabbit interlocked its fingers with the guard's, smiling warmly.

"My name's Toy Bonnie!", it happily exclaimed, its smile returning. "But, you can just call me Bonnie for short! What about you, huh? What's your name?"

"J-J-J- J-Jeremy," the guard finally said, his voice quite shaky. Bonnie's smile widened.

"Well, Jeremy...", it began. "Wanna be friends?"

Jeremy choked for a moment, feeling really uncomfortable with this. This was a _really_ sudden question. It wanted to be _friends?_ After what just happened, Jeremy normally would have shouted a whole-hearted _no._

But then again, he was looking at a- Well- He wasn't even sure _what_ it was, honestly. Was it a rabbit? Was it a robot? Who knows? Does he want to find out what'd happened if he told it no? And possibly angered it?

H-Hah, no. _No._

He nodded. The guard yelped as he was suddenly pulled into a big, soft huggle. The rabbit giggled as it then spun around, still holding Jeremy close.

 _"Yaaaaay!~",_ it sang. It then put the now-rather-dizzy guard down. It grinned down at Jeremy as it put its hands on the wavering guard's shoulders to him from losing his balance.

"Oh man, you don't _know_ how happy this makes me! Now that we're friends, we can do _loads_ o' things, huh? We can talk, play games... Maybe cuddle~...", it said, trailing off a bit. Though the hallway was rather dimly lit, Jeremy could see the rabbit's cheeks getting just a bit redder...

"A-Aw jeez, n-now I'm blushing...", Bonnie said, rubbing its cheeks a bit. Just for a moment, Jeremy felt his nervousness begin to fade. Maybe this _wasn't_ so bad after all...

But this was definitely the most confusing night of this young man's life, that's for darn sure.

Jeremy blinked, putting a hand to the side of his head as the adrenaline subsided and the realization hit him. L-Like, seriously, _what just happened?_ He had encountered and was chased around by a huge, blue rabbit. And now, that very rabbit – whose name is apparently Bonnie – was standing before the guard, occupying itself with its own blushing.

Did someone spike his coffee?

And speaking of 'it', what even _was_ this rabbit supposed to be? There was no way that this could be a robot. I mean, its voice kinda had a tinny, synthetic effect to it, but it otherwise looked like-

Well, a cartoon character for lack of a better term.

He also thought back to what the guy on the phone said, about being put into a suit and all. Yet, so far, the rabbit hadn't expressed any of that behavior...

In fact, it expressed a lot more of a different kind of behavior, the kind that he figured only _cartoon_ robots could possess...

"S-Say," Bonnie began. "Wanna head into the main room? This hallway's _really_ dusty, and- I'm a little scared of that room over there...", Bonnie said, looking turning slightly and looking at the Parts  & Services room door...

"B-Besides!", the rabbit said, looking at Jeremy once more and offering a smile. "You can meet my friends there!"

Jeremy gulped. He almost forgot that there were _more_ of these animatronics... Could they even be _counted_ as animatronics? He wasn't even sure. Bonnie, for example, didn't act like one, and it most certainly didn't _look_ like one.

Plus, what happened to the suit-stuffing thing the guy on the phone mentioned?

Then again, maybe he could find what's _really_ going on this way... Maybe, once he and the rabbit were in the main room, he could ask some questions...

Besides, it's not like Jeremy could refuse this offer even if he wanted to. Again, _what if it gets angry?_

"E-Err... S-Sure," the guard finally said. "B-But I get to ask some questions once we're there, right?", he sheepishly asked. Bonnie beamed.

"Hehe, of course! Once we're there, you can ask all you want!"

Jeremy sighed in relief. Fantastic.

* * *

The walk to the main room was long, and eerily silent aside from the thumping of Jeremy's shoes and Bonnie's feet. Jeremy found himself oddly staring at the rabbit in front of him. Now, he wasn't usually one to pay attention to small details, but recent events have kept him just a _bit_ on edge.

Regardless, he could have sworn – and this was mostly through cartoons and documentaries he's watched – but robots usually made whirring sounds when they moved.

Yet Bonnie over here was as silent as a mouse.

Or, well, a rabbit.

"Aaand we're here!", Bonnie suddenly exclaimed, breaking that terribly unnerving silence, arms spread as to present the room to the guard. "This is the best place in the entire pizzeria!", it announced. "We've got games, balloons, and- Oh, and the showstage's over there! That's where two o' my friends are!", the rabbit explained, pointing over to the wooden stage on which Freddy and Chica stood. They were as still as statues, still deactivated and a bit shrouded in the darkness.

"The third one's in _her_ room, the Kid's Cove!", Bonnie continued, before giggling. "Ooh, I'm so excited!", the bunny said gleefully. "When they wake up, we're gonna have _so_ much fun!" Jeremy gulped, taking a small step back. He was still having a _really_ bad feeling about this.

"Y-Yeah... Great," he reluctantly agreed. _"Fun..."_

"Oh – Hey, you wanted to ask some questions and stuff too, right?", Bonnie then asked, remembering that detail. Jeremy quickly nodded.

"Well, c'mon then!", the rabbit then exclaimed, grabbing Jeremy's arm. The guard shouted, then stumbled a bit as he was pulled toward one of the tables in the room. Soon, the two were seated – and staring directly at each other. Jeremy tapped his fingers on the tabletop and looked away, not sure which question to begin with. After all, he had a _ton_ of questions...

"S-So, what _are_ you?", the guard eventually asked. That was the biggest question he had, after all.

"Huh? What'cha mean?", Bonnie asked, head tilted. "For starters, I'm a rabbit if _that's_ what you're asking!" Jeremy shook his head.

"No, no, I mean- Are you a _robot?_ Like, an animatronic?", the guard clarified.

"Oh! Yeah, uhuh! For sure!", Bonnie replied. Jeremy blinked.

"Y-You're... You're _kidding!"_ , he replied. "M-Most robots I've seen are, like, made of metal!", he said. "And others have some sorta weird padding on 'em to make them look fuzzy or whatever, but..."

"But what?"

"But – well – _look at you!"_ , Jeremy exclaimed. "You look like someone put on a really convincing bunny suit – but somehow got the ears 'n mouth to move! And you _move_ like what I just described too, I-" Jeremy's words died in his throat as his brain moved too fast for his mouth. Then, he heard Bonnie giggling.

"Hehehehe! Jeremy, you're so funny when you're all excited like that!", Bonnie said. "L-Listen, I'm 'like that' because I'm... _super advanced!"_ , the rabbit proudly declared, pointing its paws skyward. Jeremy watched, stunned, as the quite-indeed-super-advanced-robot-rabbit got up from its seat and walked a few feet away.

"Y'see, I'm not like your average everyday animatronic! Not all like _'beep-boop, I am a robot',_ " it said in a monotone, yet mocking voice as it stepped around robotically.

"No, hehe, y'see, I'm _better_ than that! All four of us are!", Bonnie continued with a grin, looking at Jeremy once more. "We were built with social interaction in mind! So, we were given these _super_ cute appearances, and the personalities to come with 'em! According to the techies 'n stuff, we learn from what we see 'n do! And that, in addition to what was already programmed in us from the start, results in what you see here!"

Jeremy blinked. That only left him with even more questions!

"At least, that's what the techies 'n mechanics said," Bonnie finished, the rabbit waving its hand dismissively. "They'll be able to explain it better! Or, heh, maybe Freddy! He's the only one who really listened when we were told all this stuff! But, we've spent enough time _talking_ and stuff! Why don't we go _do_ something?", the rabbit asked, approaching Jeremy. It wrapped a hand around the guard's arm and pulled him from his seat. The rabbit looked around, scanning the room for something, anything, to do...

"H-Hey, wait though!", Jeremy said, snatching his arm out of the bunny's grasp. "What about your, uh...", he trailed off a bit, realizing how weird this question would sound.

"My what? What's wrong, Mr. Night Guard?", Bonnie asked, turning and looking back at him.

"Hey, look, my name's _Jeremy,_ alright?", Jeremy corrected, frowning.

"Oh, I know, I know! But Mr. Night Guard just sounds better to me!", Bonnie replied. "Now ask the question, silly!"

"Ugh, okay, your- Uh, well, what's your-" Jeremy paused. Might as well just put it simply. "Are you a boy or a girl, Bonnie?", he asked in a rather defeated, monotone voice. The rabbit stared for a moment as it processed the question, blinked, then frowned.

 _"I'm a boy!",_ Bonnie loudly replied in his most girlish voice.

"O-Okay! Okay, sorry!", Jeremy shouted, putting his hands up.

The guard then flinched as he heard some footsteps nearby, getting louder as they drew near. He and Bonnie turned to see another animatronic, the chicken, walking towards the two.

"Bonnie!", Chica exclaimed as she approached the rabbit and the guard. "Hey, Bonnie, sorry for takin' so long to wake up! I had some maintenance to take care of, and-..." she abruptly stopped as her gaze averted slightly, noticing the guard near her friend.

"...B-Bonnie, you... You got the endo!", the chick said, pointing at Jeremy. "W-Wow, I... I don't think it's even been an _hour_ yet!", she exclaimed, stunned.

Jeremy shouted as Chica suddenly wrapped a feathery wing around his arm. He practically dug his heels into the floor as the animatronic pulled him towards her.

"Aaalright, pal'y!", she said with a rather eerie sort of happiness in her markedly synthetic voice. "Let's get you suited up!" Jeremy then yelped as his other arm was grabbed, this time by something much bluer.

"H-Hey, wait!", Bonnie exclaimed, pulling on Jeremy's arm. "He's not an endoskeleton!"

"Wh-What? Bonnie, don't be silly! Of _course_ he is!", Chica replied, pulling Jeremy in the other direction. Jeremy stumbled left, then right, then left again as the two bots bickered. It was like one of those times when two kids would fight over an action figure.

Except Jeremy was the figure in question.

Bonnie eventually emerged as the victor, however, as he snatched Jeremy out of Chica's grasp and hugged the guard protectively.

 _"N-No!"_ , Bonnie exclaimed. "Chica, he's _not_ an endo! See? Look at 'im!", the rabbit said, holding Jeremy out towards Chica. Jeremy began to sweat as the chick leaned in close, inspecting him... She got so close that Jeremy could've sworn he heard something whirring and turning inside her as she came to realize that...

"O-Oh! Oh, you're _right!"_ , Chica exclaimed, taking a step back and putting a wing to the side of her head, stunned. "Hah, w-wow, heheh! Gee, I..." she trailed off. She then kneeled a little and studying the guard again.

"...Say, you're the night guard, aren't'cha?", she asked. Jeremy slowly nodded, hoping that that wasn't a bad thing.

"Hah! Well, that's _great!"_ , Chica replied, putting her wings together. She had to admit, it was getting a bit boring without anyone to talk to, aside from the rest of the bots, at night.

"Hrmm... Say, y'want some pizza?" she then asked. "It's the least I can do for a guy like yourself! I mean, you _are_ the one who's gotta sit in this stuffy place with us all night, right?" Bonnie gasped.

 _"Stuffy?",_ he asked.

"Kidding, Bonnie!", Chica pointed out. "Anyway, go sit down with our new friend, will ya'? And turn on the lights!", she said, turning and heading for the kitchen. Bonnie nodded, going to do just that!

Well, in the opposite and more convenient order at least!

* * *

Jeremy watched as Chica returned with the food. The guard glanced down at his stomach, finding himself surprised as he heard various rumbling noises coming from it...

Hrmm. Maybe he was a bit more hungry than he thought...

He watched as the chick set down a rather large pizza, on a plate of course, in front of the guard. Jeremy licked his lips. He had to admit that this looked _quite_ delicious...

Before he even got to _thinking_ about eating it, however, he took this time to really study the bots – something he didn't really get to do before.

Chica was quite the yellow, feathery thing, with extra feathers on her wings. She had a sort of a bob-style haircut, with some feathers poking out the top, and a rather feminine frame. A white bib was also tied around her neck, on which the words "Let's Party!" were spelled out in yellow and purple letters. Like Bonnie, she also had two large dimples under her eyes – except they were a light shade of pink instead of the rabbit's red.

She also seemed to have a much calmer demeanor about her, compared to Bonnie, much to the guard's relief. Speaking of Bonnie, who had been sitting next to Jeremy all this time, his frame was a bit more filled out compared to the chicken's. His haircut was similar to Chica's except for the fringe bangs that hung just a bit over his eyes.

Jeremy hrmmm'd to himself. They _seriously_ looked like some weird cosplayers or something...

 _And to think, the rabbit looked insulted when Jeremy asked about his gender!_

He sighed. Good grief, this was gonna take some getting used to...

 _"Soooooo,"_ Jeremy heard Chica say. He broke his gaze away from the pizza, and looked at the bot in question. She had been seated on the other side of the table and was leaning toward Jeremy slightly. She had her elbows on the table, with her wings on her cheeks.

It was almost like she was expecting him to say something...

"S-Sooo... What?", Jeremy asked, shifting in his seat a little.

"Soooo, what's your story, huh?", Chica asked, smiling.

"Yeah, tell us about yourself!", Bonnie agreed.

"W-Well, uh...", the guard stuttered a bit. Bonnie was to his right, Chica and the pizza were in front of him, and the wall was to his left. Good lord, he was _surrounded_ by weird robots now.

Jeremy sighed, before talking about how he was hired. He talked about how surprised he was that he got the job so easily – I mean, it was after just one talk on the phone. He mentioned how he was showed around the pizzeria, and what Fritz had told him, and that he had _no_ idea what the technician meant until now-...

Jeremy's words died in his mouth as he saw Chica nomming on a slice of pizza. She blinked, noticing that Jeremy had stopped talking.

"H-Hey, I was listening!", she said after quickly swallowing what she had in her mouth.

"Y-You can... _eat?"_ , Jeremy asked, dumbfounded. Chica nodded. Jeremy stared.

"B-But... how? _Why?",_ the guard continued.

"For energy!", Chica replied as she took another bite of her slice. "What else?", she asked as if the reason for what she did was blindingly obvious.

"...What else can you guys do?", Jeremy asked, looking at Bonnie, who was just about to grab a slice of his own.

"Huh? Oh, lots o' cool things!", the bunny replied.

"L-Like?...", the guard urged. The bunny grinned, putting a paw to his muzzle and giggling.

"Well, I'm not just gonna _tell_ you!", Bonnie began. "I wanna see the look on your face when you see us do 'em!", he said with another giggle. Jeremy frowned.

 _"Really?",_ he asked, unamused.

"...Well, you _could_ just ask Freddy once _he_ finally turns on," Chica interjected. "He knows the most about all this stuff!" Jeremy frowned a bit. He had a feeling that that was gonna take a while...

But, he supposed that this'd give him some time to – well – _get used_ to all of this. I mean, now he realized why Fritz was so secretive about all of this – why he didn't let Jeremy get to see the bots he was guarding until tonight.

At least, kind of. To an extent.

Still, he wondered if this weird secrecy went any deeper.

He wondered what it was _specifically_ that made these bots do...

...Well, _everything_ they did...

Jeremy hrmmed. He _was_ a fan of mystery... And, he _was_ a fan of robots. Plus, the animatronics at least _seemed_ to be rather nice – despite how weird they were.

His frown lessened. Maybe this could work.

"O-Oh, hey, uh... J-Jeremy?", Chica began, glancing at and reading off of the guard's name tag. "Sorry about, y'know, earlier... Y'know, when I thought you were an endo and I was gonna put you in a suit and all, heh...", she said, sort of glossing over the event. "It's just that... We haven't had a guard in quite a while, and I sorta forgot that _'uniformed humans at night **aren't** endoskeletons',_ and..." she trailed off a bit as Jeremy started to stare.

"...Well, the point is, I'm sorry," she finished simply, holding out her wing toward the guard. Jeremy reluctantly grabbed the feathery thing and shook it.

"I-It's okay," Jeremy said. "I mean, it's not like I was... _th-that_ scared." Bonnie laughed.

"Yes you were!", he said. "I could feel you shaking!"

"Y-Yeah, well-", Jeremy suddenly stopped. Dang, talk about getting shot down. Chica chuckled a little as well.

"Oh, don't worry about that... As long as you're alright now, I'd say everything's fine, right?", she asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Well, good then! Y'know, I kinda like you," she said. "And I think Bonnie does too." Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! You're nice! And funny!", he said. "Oh – And _brave!",_ Bonnie added on. "I mean, the last guard _kiiiinda_ ran out on us, heheh..."

"Not to mention, you're cute~", Chica added.

Jeremy looked away slightly, blushing a bit under all of these compliments. Aww jeez.

Though, to be honest, he probably would've run out if the doors weren't locked.

"H-Heh, well... Thanks," he said. "Wh-When're the... _other two_ gonna turn on, by the way?"

"Oh, Freddy's gonna take... Probably another half hour. He's always kinda late," Chica said.

"And the fox?" Jeremy asked. Chica hrmmed... She took another bite of her pizza.

"In about... half an hour."

 **A/N: Wow.**

 **This is one of the most 'out there' things I've written, I think.**

 **It's like I took the bots from A New Start and took them to the next notch.**

 _ **And y'know what I'm okay widdat.**_

 **But enough about me. You guys are what matter! Please, tell me what you think of this so far.** _ **Be honest aight.**_

 **Also, many thanks to EzyGuy00 for giving me the inspiration for writing this!**

 **Speaking of the chap, he's actually cooking up a story similar to this! It's gonna be called Toy Story (darn you m8 I was gonna use that name someday maybeactuallyprobablynot), so keep a lookout for that if you want!**

 **Anyway,** _ **Until Next Time!**_


	3. Fun & Games

After "dinner" was over and done with, Jeremy took a moment to relax and recline in his seat. As Chica collected the plates as well as the pan on which she had served the pizza, before carrying them to the kitchen, Jeremy looked around the room he was in. He didn't see much of anything of note. It was just... Well, the _main room!_

However, near the arcade machines, Jeremy noticed a couple of balloons. Below the balloons stood a rather odd-looking thing. It was short, round, and had a seemingly-perpetual grin...

Jeremy shuddered slightly. It looked pretty _creepy,_ actually...

"H-Hey, Bonnie?", Jeremy asked. The rabbit, who was busying himself with wiping his paws and muzzle, blink-blinked as he was addressed.

"Hrm? Yeah, Mr. Night Guard?", he asked, leaning closer to Jeremy. "What's up?"

"What's... _that,_ over there?", the guard asked, trying his best to lean away from the rabbit. He grunted as Bonnie wrapped his arm around the guard's, pulling him into a sort of a half hug.

"What's what?", Bonnie asked.

 _"That!",_ Jeremy replied, using his free arm to point at what he had seen. Bonnie squinted a little, trying to see what Jeremy saw...

 _"...Ohhhh!...",_ the rabbit uttered in realization. "That's the Balloon Boy!", he explained. Jeremy arched a brow. Sounds weird.

"Does he... do much?", he asked. Bonnie shook his head.

"Nah... Not really," he replied. "He kinda just stands there 'n gives out balloons! I think he sometimes moves around, but... I'onno!"

"So he's... not like _you,_ or Chica?", Jeremy asked. "He just gives out balloons? That's it?", Jeremy inquired.

"Pretty much!", Bonnie said. Jeremy hrmmm'd. That was even _weirder._

But then again, at least that was one less robot to keep track of...

"And what about that... thing in the Prize Corner?", Jeremy asked, remembering what he had heard on the phone earlier. To his surprise, Bonnie jumped a little at the mention of the room. His ears stood on end for a moment, before going back to their normal, half-floppy state.

"Th-The... Prize Corner?", he asked.

"Y-Yeah, is... Is something wrong?", Jeremy asked, brow arched. He didn't expect the mere _mention_ of that room to get such a... _nervous_ reaction out of the bot.

"U-Um... N-No, nah, nothing's wrong!", Bonnie said. "I-It's just that... That room's a little... _c-creepy,_ " the bunny said. "S-Say, instead o' sitting around _here_ all night, why don't we go do something _fun?_ ", Bonnie asked, his grin returning. "We've got a _ton_ of games to play in the arcade! C'mon!", he said, grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling him from his seat. As Jeremy reluctantly followed, he glanced over at the dark doorway to the Prize Corner. He arched a brow, wondering what the deal was with that room.

Like, seriously, _what's in there?_

...Aside from _prizes,_ anyway.

* * *

"Okay, so, this game's called Space Invaders, this one's called Tetris, this one's Foxy's Quest, this one's Chica's Party, and this is BB's Air Adventure!", Bonnie announced as he led Jeremy among the various arcade machines that were lined up in the portion of the main room simply known as the Game Area. Jeremy hrmmed as he looked about. He expected a little more...

 _Then again..._ , Jeremy thought to himself as he subconsciously tried to pull his hand out of the rabbit's grasp. _The games_ _probably aren't really the main attractions of this place..._

"Aaaand... Well, this one's just called Stage Zero-One!", Bonnie then said, stopping at a rather dark yellow machine. "I think this one's busted, though!", he said. "It's _really_ old, as you can see, hehe!"

Jeremy nodded in complete agreement. In fact, he was surprised that it wasn't just put in the backroom or something! The screen was cracked, the whole thing was dusty from lack of use, and there was an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign hung from one of the joysticks.

Good grief.

Not to mention the two animatronics depicted on the side of the machine. One was a bear, the other was a rabbit, and both were a sort of a dark yellowish color. Jeremy hrmmmed. Who were _they?_

"Some say it's from the _'Old Place'!_ ", Bonnie then mentioned. "A place where there were only _two_ animatronics! They were kinda like me 'n Freddy, but- Well, but _not!_ ", he said. "They were all yellow'y 'n stuff! _And,_ I don't mean to brag, buuuut~", he coyly began, putting his paws behind his back. "They weren't _quite_ as advanced as us! In fact, I think some employees could just step right into 'em! Like endoskeletons into a suit!", he said, holding up a finger as he explained this fact.

Jeremy chuckled a little. He was starting to like this rabbit.

"B-But...", Bonnie then said, his joyful countenance beginning to fade... "S-Some say that that place was _haunted!_ And as a result, that _machine's_ haunted too!", he said, pointing at it. "I-I mean, I know that ghosts aren't real, but... Wha'd'you think, Jeremy? Do _you_ think it's haunted?", he asked, rubbing one of his arms in nervousness...

Jeremy arched a brow, before turning to look at the machine again. It looked like a normal, run-down arcade machine to him...

But then again, who knows? Before tonight, he wouldn't count himself as being acquainted with a giant, soft, blue robot rabbit.

But here he was!

 _"A-Anyway!~"_ , Bonnie began in a sing-song manner, putting his paws on Jeremy's shoulders and turning him around, away from the derelict machine. "Which one do you wanna play first, huh? Aside from that, we've got a _ton_ of games! We even have a carousel! It... doesn't really have a name, though! It's just The Carousel!"

Jeremy hrmm'd. He actually wasn't sure! If anything, he wanted to get to know the _rabbit,_ as well as Chica, better – not play a bunch of kiddie-games!

"C'moooon! Pick, Mr. Night Guard!", Bonnie urged. "Pick! Pick! Pick! Pick!", the bunny chanted, hopping up and down with each exclamation of the word.

"G-Gaah! Okay! I-I, uh, I pick the Carousel!", Jeremy blurted out. He was never a good performer under pressure.

"Oh boy, the Carousel?!", Bonnie repeated in disbelief. "Sounds _great!",_ he then exclaimed, hopping once again. "That's my _favorite!_ C'mon!", he said.

 _"Wh-Whooa!"_ , Jeremy exclaimed as two paws grabbed his midsection. Bonnie lifted him up, before making a run toward the Carousel. Jeremy grunted as he was seated on one of the plastic animals, coincidentally the one modeled after Bonnie. Jeremy looked back to see the rabbit sitting right behind him, his arms still wrapped around Jeremy's midsection. Jeremy then looked ahead, feeling a little awkward in this situation... He was so _close_ to the rabbit right now, and it felt so _weird..._

"H-Hey, wait, who's gonna turn this thing on?", Jeremy asked.

"The wha- _Oh!_ Right! Hey, Chica!", Bonnie called, looking over at the chicken, who had since exited the kitchen and was standing in front of the stage, looking up at the sleeping bear before her. She had a wing under her beak, seeming to be rather deep in thought... As she was called, she looked over at Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Y-Yes, Bonnie?" she asked.

"Mind turning this thing on for us?", he asked. "I wanna ride with Mr. Night Guard here...", he began, wrapping his arms further around Jeremy as he leaned forward, resting his cheek on the guard's head. "But I can't do that while I'm on here!" Chica stood for a moment, thinking, then chuckled as she began to walk toward the two.

"Oh fine, fine," she said. " _However..._ ", she began, wrapping her wings around the lever that operated the carousel. "I'll do this for you as long as _I_ have a go once you're done!", she said.

 _"Hrmmm...",_ Bonnie mused. He looked down at Jeremy, who was becoming more and more focused on just getting this done with.

Darn, this chicken drives a _hard_ bargain...

"Oh, fine! Sounds fair!", Bonnie said, looking at Chica once again. Chica smiled.

"Just what I wanted to hear!", she said. "Alright, here goes!" She pulled the lever downward, putting the big machine on the number 2 setting. The Carousel, and the music that came with it, started out slow, before gradually speeding up. Bonnie began to giggle as he and Jeremy bobbed up and down, down and up as they spun round and round.

"Hehe! This is fun, isn't it, Jeremy?", Bonnie asked, looking down at the guard.

"Y-Yeah, I guess!", Jeremy replied. "I-It just seems a little..." he trailed off. Bonnie tilted his head.

"A little what?", he asked.

"Well, a little... boring? I guess? I mean, we _are_ going kinda slow...", he said, looking around. Jeremy had to admit, he never found carousels to be _that_ entertaining. Like, c'mon! With every rotation, he could see Chica clearly! She wasn't even a blur! _That's_ how slow they were going!

"Slow?", Bonnie asked. He then looked beyond the machine they were on, realizing that – by golly – Jeremy was right!

"You're right!", he then said. "Hey, Chica, could'ja make this thing go a little faster?", he asked. Chica tilted her head slightly, seeming a little worried...

"A-Are you sure?", she asked. "Don't you remember what Freddy said about this thing? I-It's _really_ temperamental and-", she tried to warn, but Bonnie cut her speech short.

 _"Do iiiit!",_ Bonnie urged. "Jeremy 'n I wanna have some _fun!"_

"Well... O-Okay!", Chica reluctantly replied. She grabbed the lever once again and pulled it down to the next notch – marked with a bold **"3"**.

The effect was near instant. Jeremy leaned back slightly as the Carousel picked up some speed. He smirked a bit as he heard Bonnie giggling and laughing behind him. Now _this_ was more like it! They went round and round and round and...

...And round, and round, and... round...

Jeremy frowned as he began to feel funny... This was also why he didn't like carousels all too much. All you did was go round and round in circles, and up and down, and...

It was like a rollercoaster, but without the fun!

And with more of the queasiness...

"H-Hey, Bonnie? Mind asking Chica to shut this thing off? I-I think I've had enough!", he said.

"But this is _so fuuun!"_ , Bonnie protested, waving one of his arms. "Is something wrong, Mr. Night Guard?", he asked, tilting his head.

"I-It's just that I'd rather- _Hrrkk-_ It's just that I'd like to stop now!", Jeremy replied, taking a moment to put his hand to his mouth. Bonnie tilted his head the other way, still confused, but soon nodded.

"Oh, alright!", the bunny relented. "Hey Chica! Could'ja turn this thing off, please?", he called out, looking over at his avian compadre. "I think Mr. Night Guard's had enough!"

"H-Huh? Oh! Okie-dokie!", Chica called back. She grabbed the lever once more and tried to push it back up.

"...Uh-oh," she said. Bonnie's ears pricked up.

"Uh-oh?", Bonnie asked. "Wha'd'you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"I-I mean it's... K-Kinda _stuck!"_ , Chica explained.

"S-Stuck?!", Bonnie exclaimed. "Wh-Wha'd'you mean _'stuck'?!"_ , he asked, tightening his grasp on Jeremy's shirt.

"I-I mean it's- ...Well, you know what I mean!", Chica retorted with a slightly hard tone. "J-Just hold on, hold on! If I just... keep... _trying, I'll-"_

 _ **Snap!**_

 _"O-Oh."_

" _Th-That doesn't sound gooooo **ooooaaaaAAAAH!"**_ , Bonnie screamed as the carousel began to rapidly pick up even more speed. Chica watched as Bonnie and Jeremy became more and more of a blur as the carousel went faster and faster, its music matching its still-increasing pace. Then, she ducked as the two riders flew off the contraption, hitting the wall with a loud...

 _ **Smack!**_

 _"...Oooh..."_

* * *

Jeremy groaned as he slowly came to. As he opened his eyes, he heard some panicked voices and, through his blurred vision, saw a few shapes. Nothing much, though.

It didn't help that his head ached like _heck_. As he further regained consciousness, he realized that he was being held by something – something soft and yellow and-

Wait, _Chica?_

"H-Hey there, are you awake yet?", Jeremy heard a rather synthetic feminine voice ask. He looked up a bit as his vision cleared to see Chica's worried face looking down upon him. Honestly, Jeremy didn't _feel_ awake. He felt _really_ dazed, like he had hit something – and _hard._ He soon shouted, his exclamations turned into muffling as he suddenly got a face-full of bib.

"Ohh, Jeremy! I'm _so_ glad you're okay!", Jeremy heard her say as she tightly hugged the guard. Jeremy said something, muffled by her bib and feathers, prompting her to push him back slightly.

"Wh-What was that? Sorry, i-it's just that you've been out for a while there and... Well, I was _pretty worried_ , heheh!", she said, chuckling rather nervously. Jeremy looked around for a moment, soon realizing that he was more or less on the floor near a wall. His back was kept off the floor by Chica, who had knelt down next to him. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. The chicken glanced away for a moment, before looking back at Jeremy. "...Y-You _are_ okay, right?", she asked, putting a wing on the man's forehead. Slowly, Jeremy nodded.

"Oh, goodie!", Chica exclaimed happily, hugging the guard again. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead, which was – both metaphorically and literally – more of a peck, before helping him stand up. Chica grabbed the guard's arm as he wobbled a little, keeping him from falling over.

"S-So, uh, what happened?", Jeremy asked, putting a hand to the side of his head. Chica put a wing to her beak, seeming a little surprised by the question. Then, she looked away as she began to rub one of her arms.

"W-Well...", she began, "You and Bonnie got onto that carousel there...", she said, glancing at the now-stopped machine a few feet away. "And, well, he asked me to put it on the highest setting. I obliged and, well... It _kiiiinda_ got outta control, and..." She sighed. "Y-You two flew off of it and hit the wall there," she finally admitted, letting her arms hang freely as she looked down a little.

"I-I-I shouldn't've set the thing so high...", she then said, "I- I-I shouldn't've forced it 'n broke the lever, a-and i-it's my fault you got hurt!", she exclaimed, balling her wings into fists-of-sorts as she looked at Jeremy again. "P-Please, Jeremy, I-I didn't mean it, I-"

"H-Hey, calm down!", Jeremy said, putting his hands up. "I-I'm fine, see?", he asked, gesturing to his body as a whole. "I just have a... bit of a headache, that's all! Wh-Where's Bonnie anyway?", he asked, looking around. He felt just the _slightest_ bit of dread as he saw chicken looking downward again.

"He's... In one of the Party Rooms," she said. "He seemed _real_ crushed by what happened to ya'. I-I was too. I- Uh, _he,_ thinks it's all his fault 'n all, and, well... He's been sulking. I-I tried to cheer him up, but... y'know..." Jeremy sighed. Well, that's something he's gotta fix now...

"L-Look, why don't we both try to cheer him up?", the guard offered. "If he sees I'm alright, then he'll understand that everything's fine, right?" Chica nodded.

"Good then! C'mon," Jeremy then said, leading the way.

Except Chica didn't follow.

"U-Um, Jeremy?", she called out.

"Yeah?"

"...You're... _kinda_ goin' the wrong way," she said nervously. Jeremy suddenly stopped as he realized he was staring right at the front doors of the establishment.

"...Oh."

* * *

After taking a bit of aspirin, and repeatedly assuring Chica that he was indeed fine, Jeremy and Chica walked down the hall toward the Parts room – before turning a corner and heading toward one of the Party Rooms. Unlike the main room and the office, this section of the restaurant was rather dark – a quality that was furthered by the lack of windows in this part of the building. Jeremy carefully eyed the Parts door as the two walked, arching a brow as they turned the corner and the big metal thing left his sight. Ever since he had first seen it, it piqued his curiosity... A part of him assumed that whatever was behind the door was just as was said on the door itself – _Parts._

 _But,_ considering what he's encountered tonight, he had a bit of a feeling that there was a bit _more_ than just that...

Plus, he remembered how... _nervous_ Bonnie seemed when he was near the door earlier...

"H-Hey, Chica?", Jeremy asked, looking at the bird next to him.

"Hrm? Yes, Jeremy?", Chica asked, giving the guard a sideways look.

"What's... behind that door?", he asked.

"Wh-What door?", Chica asked as she fully looked at Jeremy, a bit of shakiness in her voice. "We've got a _lot_ of doors in this place, y'know!" As he thought of a rebuttal, Jeremy took a moment to ponder. Now that he thought of it, only the kitchen, backstage, and main entrance really had doors! Aside from the Parts room, that is.

What's with that, anyway?

"Y-You know what I mean," Jeremy began, leaving that thought behind for now. "The big metal door! The one that leads to the room in the back? The Parts room?"

 _"Ohhhh..._ _That_ door," Chica replied, looking up slightly. "Th-That's just... Well, like you said, the Parts room," she said, tilting her head slightly. "I-It's just where we keep the, uh... The parts. ...'N stuff."

"...Isn't there more than that?", Jeremy asked.

 _"Nnnnope,"_ Chica replied, crossing her arms and looking away slightly. Jeremy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short as Chica suddenly stopped near a dark doorway, putting her wing over his mouth.

"O-Okay, hold on," she said, lowering her arm as Jeremy sputtered, spitting out a feather or two. "I-I'm gonna see if he's in there." Jeremy watched as Chica leaned into the pitch-black room for a moment. She soon leaned back out, looking at Jeremy and nodding.

"H-How do you know he's in there?", Jeremy asked. Chica giggled, before tapping one of her eyes.

"Nightvision," she said confidently, smiling. "We all have it! Really comes in handy." Jeremy smiled a little, hrmming. He actually found that rather interesting!

"N-Now, get in there, will ya'?", she asked, gently pushing Jeremy towards the door. "I-I hate seein' him like this..."

"O-Okay, okay," Jeremy said as he was pushed through the doorway. He glanced back as Chica turned on the light. He then looked forward once more, scanning the now illuminated room so's to find the rabbit.

...A task that was pretty easy, considering how hard it would be to miss something like – well – _Bonnie._

Speaking of the bot, Jeremy soon found him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, holding his knees close to his chest. His ears hung lifelessly on either side of his head. Jeremy frowned a little as he heard the bunny sigh.

Geez. He really _was_ taking this pretty hard...

Jeremy heard some whispering, prompting him to turn and look back at the doorway, where Chica was. The chicken returned the gaze, beckoning for Jeremy to just _go_ already!

Jeremy quietly sighed, then looked at Bonnie again with a more determined look on his face. He then cleared his throat, causing the bunny's ears to twitch a little.

"U-Uh, hey, Bonnie..." Jeremy began. "A-Are you... alright?", he asked. Of course, the guard already knew the answer to that question, but he wasn't entirely sure how to go about this otherwise.

"A-Am I- H-Huh?", Bonnie responded as he looked up and to the side. He gasped and put his paws on the floor as he saw the guard. "J-J-J- _...Jeremy?",_ Bonnie asked, standing up. "Y-You're... alright?" The guard quickly nodded. Before he had a chance to say anything else, however, he was suddenly engulfed in a tight, soft hug.

"O-Oh thank _goodness!",_ Jeremy heard the bunny exclaim. "I-I was so worried that y-you wouldn't wake up or something, or- O-Or that you'd run away, or...", Bonnie trailed off.

"B-But that _didn't_ happen!", he then said, backing out of the hug a little, but keeping his paws on the guard. "Y-You're not... _m-mad_ at me, are you?", he asked. "Y-You know I didn't mean to, well... _hurt'cha,_ right? I-I _really_ don't know what went wrong, heh!...", he rambled, growing a little nervous. Bonnie pulled both of his ears to one side as his already-shaky, but lighthearted demeanor faltered even more as Jeremy didn't respond. He began to stroke them, like one would with a brush.

"J-Jeremy?"

Jeremy gulped.

"O-Of course not! I-I'd never be mad at'cha! I-I was just a bit... d-dazed, that's all," Jeremy said, waving his hands dismissively. Bonnie let go of his ears, allowing them to stand straight again.

"Y-You mean we're... still friends?", the rabbit asked, voice filled with hope. Jeremy quickly nodded.

"H-Hahaaa! Yay!~", Bonnie exclaimed, grinning. "Thank you _so_ much, Mr. Night Guard!", he said, picking Jeremy up and nuzzling his cheek. "Y-You're the _best!"_ Jeremy shouted as he was picked up.

"A-Aahh! Whatever happened to just 'Jeremy'?!", Mr. Night Guard asked as he gently tried to push the bunny away, unable to suppress some chuckles of his own.

"Hehe, I told'ja before! Mr. Night Guard just sounds _so_ much _cuter!",_ Bonnie said, before rubbing his soft, blue cheek against the guard's. "You're my cute, little Mr. Night Guard and _nothing'll_ change that! Hahahaha!~", Bonnie laughed. Jeremy smiled a little as well. In a weird sort of way, it actually felt pretty good to hear that.

 _"Oof!",_ the guard uttered as something bumped into him. He saw two yellow arms wrap around him and Bonnie and he looked up to see a rather familiar feathery face.

"Mind if I join in?", Chica asked, smiling widely. "I can't have you hogging _all_ the hugs, Bonnie!", she said, looking at the rabbit in particular.

"No, I don't mind!", Bonnie said with a grin. "Do _you_ mind, Mr. Night Guard?", he asked, looking down at Jeremy. The guard shook his head, and the blue 'bot only grinned more.

 _"Great!"_

* * *

"...So wha'd'you think we should do about _this?"_ Chica asked, looking at Jeremy and Bonnie as the three went back into the main room. Of course, she was referring to the still-broken carousel and what was left of the lever that lied nearby.

"I-I dunno!", Bonnie replied. "M-Maybe the staff'll notice in the morning?"

"Maybe...", she mused. "I-I just hope we don't get in trouble for it. Y-You guys know it was an accident, right?"

"W-Well, yeah, I mean... A-Accidents happen...", Jeremy said as he approached the carousel. "B-Besides, it probably won't take _that_ much to fix, right?", he asked as he lightly kicked the thing. "Just gotta replace the le- _Ahh!"_

Jeremy jumped back as some sparks flew from the machine, specifically the spot where he kicked it. Wide-eyed, he looked at the bots, who had similar expressions on their faces.

"M-Maybe we should... avoid it for now!", Bonnie suggested, quickly approaching Jeremy. "A-Are you alright, Mr. Night Guard?", he asked, putting his paws on Jeremy's waist and looking the man over. Slowly, Jeremy nodded.

"I-I think so..."

"Good!", Bonnie said. "S-Say, why don't we all play some _games,_ huh?", he then asked. Jeremy noticed that the bunny was gently, subtly pulling the guard backwards, away from the machine. "After all, we _do_ have an entire _arcade_ to play with!"

"Actually...", Chica began, "Why don't we head into the kitchen for a while? Believe it or not, you two ate that _entire_ pizza! So now, I gotta make more for when Foxy and Freddy wake up! A-And, well, I'd _really_ appreciate the help...", she said. Bonnie looked at Jeremy, who looked back, then back at Chica.

"Ooh! That sounds like a _great_ idea!", Bonnie said. "Wha'd'you say, Nighty?", he asked, looking at Jeremy once again. "Wanna make some _pizza?"_

At first, Jeremy didn't respond. To think, when he first signed up for this, he thought he was just gonna be a _night guard._ Just that. The guy who sits in some dusty old room all night and looks at the merchandise. Maybe he'll get some free drinks or pizza or some other employee benefit.

But instead, here he was, doing everything that _wasn't_ that.

And, well, that was pretty awesome.

...Though he was a bit on the fence with these pet-names...

"S-Sure!", the guard replied. "Sounds fun!"

"Oh, _great!"_ , Chica said happily, putting her wings together. "I _knew_ I could rely on you two! Come, come, let's get busy!", she then said, heading to the kitchen and beckoning the two to follow.

"Ooh, can we make a _carrot_ pizza this time?", Bonnie asked as he followed the chicken. "That's my _favorite!"_

"Hehe! Sure, Bonnie!", Chica replied. "Is that okay with you?", she asked, looking at Jeremy. Jeremy recoiled slightly at the thought. Who puts _carrots_ on a pizza?

The same people who decided to put pineapples on 'em?

"...I'd... rather not," he said. "Sounds a little weird..."

"Oh, c'mon, Nighty!", Bonnie said. "It'll be delicious, I promise!" Jeremy looked at Bonnie for a moment, frowning, prepared to say "no".

However, Bonnie looked back at the guard with those big, green eyes of his...

...Those cute, pleading eyes...

Jeremy felt his heart melt on the spot.

"...O-Oh, _f-fine!",_ the guard said in defeat, looking forward again.

"Yay!", Bonnie cheered. But then, he frowned a little as he noticed Jeremy's slight frustration.

"S-Sorry for doing that, Mr. Night Guard," Bonnie said. "B-But, I promise it'll be the best pizza you've ever tasted! Just you wait!", he reassured, smiling again. Jeremy sighed.

"Alright, alright...", Jeremy said. "Just don't do that again, and we'll call it even."

"Deal!", Bonnie said. Chica, meanwhile, giggled.

"Glad to see you two're getting along so well!", she said, stopping next to one of ovens. "Say, Bonnie, could'ja get the supplies, please? Jeremy and I need to... talk for a bit," she said.

"Yes ma'am!", Bonnie replied, saluting. Jeremy watched as the bunny ran off to get the cooking supplies. He found himself growing a bit nervous as he then looked up at Chica. He didn't really think about it before, but she and Bonnie were actually _taller_ than him by about 6-12 inches.

It felt weird.

Which is fancy-talk for saying that it made him slightly nervous on a subconscious level.

Jeremy almost shouted as she suddenly gave him a hug. It wasn't as tight as one of Bonnie's hugs, but he still kicked his legs a little as he was lifted off the ground slightly.

"Wh-What was that for?", he asked as she released him.

"Well, it was for earlier," she said. "You did a _real_ good job back there, cheering Bonnie up like that. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy!", she exclaimed, smiling. Jeremy wryly grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I just sorta said what was on my mind," Jeremy said. "It's not like I said anything much..."

"Oh, don't be so modest!", Chica replied. "You're a great guy! You forgave him, you forgave me... L-Listen, I know you and Bonnie are – well – as good as friends can be in the short time you've known each other, but... What about me?", she sheepishly asked. "A-Are we, y'know, friends?" Jeremy blinked.

"Is that even a-a _question?",_ the guard asked in return. "Of course we're friends!", he said, even going so far as to ruffle the chicken's feathery hairdo. Maybe the bots' playfulness was starting to rub off on him...

"Hahaha! Okay, okay!", Chica replied, giggling. "Bonnie was right," she said as she fixed her hair. "You really _are_ the best, Mr. Ni-"

She suddenly stopped, gasping and putting her wings to her beak. She and Jeremy stared at each other for a moment, before the guard spoke up.

"...You too, huh?", he teasingly asked, crossing his arms.

"I-It was a Freudian Slip!", she said.

"Oh, _sure!",_ Jeremy said. "Soon, everyone's gonna be calling me that! Mr. Night Guard this, Mr. Night Guard that!"

"Oh, hush!", Chica said, grabbing Jeremy and ruffling his hair. "Keep complaining, and maybe I _will_ start calling you that!"

"O-Okay, okay, fine!", Jeremy relented, breaking out of Chica's grip. He chuckled a bit, dusting himself off. "Sheesh..." Chica chuckled a little.

"Hey, guys, I'm baaaack!", Bonnie exclaimed as he approached the two. He was carrying a pile of utensils, bowls, and ingredients. Chica rushed to stabilize the shaky pile of supplies as Bonnie set them down on the counter.

"W-Wow, thanks, Bonnie!", she said. "Gimme a sec to get this stuff all organized, and we can begin, alright?", she asked, glancing back at Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Okiedokie!", Bonnie replied. "Oh, hey, Jeremy," he began, looking at the guard in question. "I got a couple of extra carrots from the fridge! Want one?", he asked.

"Sure, why not?", Jeremy replied as he was handed the carrot. He and Bonnie spent the next few minutes eating some carrots as Chica continued to organize the cooking supplies.

Synchronized Eating: It should be a sport!

"Oookay!", Chica finally said, looking at the line of ingredients and such on the counter. "We're finally ready! Sorry for taking so long, boys," she said, looking back at the two.

"Oh, it's fine!", Bonnie said. "Jeremy 'n I had something to pass the time anyway!" Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Good then!", Chica said. "Now...", she began, looking at the supplies once more. She put on a determined expression, rubbing her wings together.

"Let's get cookin'..."

* * *

"...Aaaand, that's how it's done!", she said a small while later, shutting the oven door.

"That was awesome, Chica!", Bonnie cheered, clapping his paws. While Jeremy was no pizza connoisseur, he had to agree!

"Aw shucks, thanks!", Chica said, blushing a little. "I couldn't've done it without you two though!"

"Uh, how long is that gonna take, by the way?", Jeremy asked.

"Oh, not _that_ long!", Chica said. "It'll be ready before you know it!"

"Besides...", she continued. "We should probably wash up," she said, looking down at herself. Her normally golden feathers were dulled a little by a few spots of flour. Things weren't much different for Bonnie and Jeremy...

"Y-Yeah, you're right!", Bonnie agreed. Jeremy blinked.

"Wash up? Like, with... Well, _water?",_ he asked. The two bots nodded.

"What else?", Chica asked.

"But... Aren't you guys, like, robots? Don't you hate water?", he asked. Bonnie giggled.

"We're waterproof!", Bonnie said. Again, Jeremy blinked. He opened his mouth to ask how _that_ could be, but then he quickly remembered everything else he's found out about these two tonight. Was this really that weird in comparison?

"Makes sense," he said.

"Well, I think a wet towel should do for now," Chica said. "It's not like we're _that_ dirty. Besides, we'll get a proper cleaning in the morning, like always!"

…

"...Well, who's gonna get the towels then?", Jeremy asked. Nobody responded.

"...We could do rock-paper-scissors for it!", Bonnie suggested.

"Hrmm... Alright then!", Chica said. The three raised their arms, prepared.

 _"Rock,"_

 _"Paper,_

 _"Scissors!"_

They tied.

"...Alright, again!", Chica said.

 _"Rock,"_

 _"Paper,_

 _"Scissors!"_

Again, they tied!

"Okay, one more time!", Chica exclaimed.

 _"Rock,"_

 _"Paper,_

 _"Sci-_ Hey, do you hear something?", Bonnie asked, looking around. Chica and Jeremy looked around as well, listening. They heard some faint humming, and some light footsteps.

 _Thump, thump, thump..._

The three looked toward the doors as the footsteps drew closer. Through the windows in the doors, they could see a pinkish-white white shape, and a pink bowtie.

"Hello, hello, guys!", Foxy exclaimed as she opened the door, poking her muzzle in. "Sorry for popping in unannounced, but I couldn't help but smell some _dee-licious_ pizza in here! Oh, what topping is it this time, huh? I _do_ hope it's carrots! I haven't had one of those in _forever!",_ she exclaimed.

 _"..._ What's wrong, guys?", she asked as she fully looked into the room, a bit worried by the lack of response. "Is something the ma-..."

She gasped, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates as she laid eyes on a certain somebody between the two bots. That certain somebody was a bit on the short side, had a purple uniform, and a golden badge and nametag.

To her, this could only mean one thing...

 _"O-Oh my stars!",_ the fox exclaimed as she put her paws to her muzzle, starry-eyed. _"A-A guard!"_

 **A/N: _Whooh._**

 **Sorry for taking so long to get this uploaded! It would've been done _last_ week, but some IRL troubles kept that from happening...**

 **Y'knowhowitis.**

 **Also, _wow!_ I'm surprised at how much reception this got a few weeks ago! You guys are gr8. And please, don't be afraid to give me more input! I've been trying to make these chapters long, without sacrificing any quality, and I hope I've succeeded in that!**

 **Sorry that I don't have much else to say – expect Chapter 4 next week! With extra snuggs, courtesy of a certain fox!**

 **_Until Next Time!_**


	4. A Sly Fox

**Boot Sequence Initiated...**

 **System Launch...**

 **98%...**

 **99%...**

 **100%.**

 **Good Evening: FazOS – Foxy V.2.1. Toy Foxy. Today is Monday.**

* * *

Foxy suddenly opened her eyes and blink-blinked, waking up. She took a moment to look around at the rest of the room from her place in the corner. She studied the homely, pink walls and the black-on-white tile floor on which she sat. There were the presents on the floor, and the _lovely_ balloons that were attached to them. The fox smiled. Everything seemed to be in order...

Here's to another night!

She pushed one of her bangs to the side as she stood up, emitting a rather squeaky yawn as she began to stretch. Bah... Sleeping on the floor was _quite_ uncomfortable, she had to say. Why couldn't she sleep onstage, like the others?

Foxy then put a paw under her muzzle, thinking... Then again, perhaps they didn't have it much better...

She adjusted the bow attached to her ear, making sure that it was properly aligned. Then, she took a look at her paws. Her smile widened as she was happy to see that her light pink claws her all nice and clean. She then giggled to herself as her bushy tail happily swayed from side to side behind her.

Perfect.

As the fox made her way out of the room, she spied Freddy still onstage, fast asleep. She tilted her head a little, wondering just _how_ that bear could sleep so _much._ How in the _world_ does he get anything done?

Foxy hmphed, looking ahead and crossing her arms as she walked. She should definitely talk to Fritzie about that! There's _no_ way that that could be right...

She then shook her head and once again let her arms hang freely. No matter! Soon, he'll be awake and then they'll all be able to have some fun together! Her smile widened as she put her paws together. Oh, that'd just be heavenly!

Besides, at least Bonnie and Chica were up!

...Though, she had to ask herself, where _were_ they?

She stopped, looking around the room she was in – the Main Room. Aside from the bear onstage, she seemed to be the only bot here!

"Bonnie? Chica? Oh, where _are_ you two?", she asked, putting her paws on her hips as she slowly walked forward. "If you're playing Hide 'n Seek, just know that I'm the best seeker there is!~", she warned. _"I can sniff ya' out!"_ , she added, pointing at her muzzle. She looked around, listening for a response. She hmph'd when she didn't get one.

"Well, fine...", she said, setting off down the hall. "I _do_ enjoy a good game, after all..."

* * *

Foxy sighed as she sat on the desk, tapping her finger against the wooden thing as she looked around. She had to admit, this was such a homely little room... Though, she was also rather disappointed. Only a few minutes ago, she thought that there was someone in here! I mean, the light was turned on – and that _never_ happens unless someone's in here!

She untacked one of the drawings from the wall and grabbed it. She tilted her head, smiling a little as she looked it over. She always _did_ love it when the children drew pictures of her and her friends...

...Though, she _should_ give them a few pointers in the 'art' department...

She pinned the drawing back up and reached out to collect another, recoiling a bit as she noticed what it depicted...

There were three children, they were dancing, there was confetti, all of that. And that'd just make poor Toy Foxy's little ol' heart _melt,_ if it weren't for one thing...

Foxy's head was in the midst of it all.

Foxy frowned a little as her tail curled up. Her head was just sitting there, in that picture, with only one eye! Her arms were also strewn across the little 'room' in the drawing. Worse yet, none of the kids seemed to care! In fact, one of them seemed to be trying to pick it up so's to play with it!

Foxy hmph'd, stranding up. She quickly walked out of the room and down the hall, figuring that she'd spent enough time sitting in there. She didn't want to be reminded of... _that_ part of her life.

Besides, she still hasn't even figure out where her friends were!

As soon as she entered the main room, however, a certain smell engulfed her nose. She suddenly stopped, sniffing the air a bit. She grinned, her eyes widening as she wagged her tail.

 _"Pizza...",_ she quietly said, looking towards the kitchen door. "Of course!", she exclaimed, putting her paws together. Following her nose, she hummed as she approached the kitchen. She pressed her paw against the door, slowly pushing it open...

 _"Hello, hello, hello!~",_ she happily exclaimed as she stuck her muzzle into the room. She took another sniff of the room, before contently sighing. "Sorry for popping in unannounced, but I couldn't help but smell some _dee-licious_ pizza in here! Oh, what topping is it this time, hrmm?", she asked. "I _do_ hope it's carrots! I haven't had a carrot pizza in _forever!"_

Foxy waited for a moment, her ears flopping down as she didn't hear any response. She frowned again, this time in worry rather than frustration.

"What's wrong, guys?", she asked, opening the door a bit more so she could fit the rest of her head into the room. "I-Is something the ma-"

She gasped as she looked into the room, spying a certain purple-uniformed, nametag-wearing, flour-covered individual. He was a bit on the short side, but... Bah!

Forget about the _pizza,_ _this_ is even better!

"O-Oh my _stars!",_ Foxy exclaimed, grinning. "I-Is that what I think it is?!", she asked, opening the door even more. Her tail wagged even faster as she felt her excitement bubble over. Jeremy, on the other hand, took a step back as the fox entered the room.

"U-Um, Bonnie?... Is that...?", he shakily asked, looking at the bunny beside him.

"Foxy?", Bonnie asked, finishing the guard's question. "Mhrm!", he replied, nodding.

"Go on!", Chica urged, giving Jeremy a small, gentle push towards the fox, who was already taking a few steps toward the three. "There's nothing to be afraid of! She won't bite!" Jeremy looked back at Bonnie and Chica, feeling just a _little_ nervous...

However, he didn't have much time to express this nervousness as, well...

 _"Ahh!"_

"Ohhh, aren't you just the _cutest_ little thing?!", Foxy asked as she effortlessly picked the guard up and hugged him. "What's your name, huh? Oh, you _must_ have a name!"

"H-His name's Jeremy!", Chica answered for the guard as she and Bonnie approached Foxy. "And I... think you're hugging him a _liiiittle_ too tight," she said, placing a wing on the fox's shoulder and gesturing toward the guard she was hugging. Jeremy's face was an odd shade of blue, and he was starting to fall limp.

"Oh- Oh dear! I-I'm terribly sorry," she said, releasing Jeremy. The guard stumbled back, holding his head as he caught his breath.

"It's... It's okay," Jeremy said. "I-I guess..." Foxy chuckled a bit, blushing and looking away slightly.

"Hrm... Say, Jeremy, why don't'cha go with Foxy for a bit while Bonnie and I wash up?", Chica asked, before smiling. "It'd give you a chance to get to know each other!"

"Oh, that'd be _grand!"_ , Foxy said, grinning. "C'mon, I'd _love_ to get to know ya'!", she exclaimed, heading to the kitchen doors and beckoning for Jeremy to follow.

"O-Okay, just... Gimme a second!", he said, slowly following the foxes lead. "Good grief, this is all so sudden...", he quietly said as he reached the doors. He took off his hat and dusted it off, before putting it back on and looking back at Chica and Bonnie. Chica was smiling, and gave Jeremy a farewell wave.

Bonnie, on the other hand, seemed a little disheartened...

Concerned, Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly distracted by the feeling of something soft grabbing his wrist.

"Come, _come!",_ he heard Foxy exclaim as he was pulled out of the room. "I've got a room that's just _perfect_ for the two of us!"

* * *

Jeremy dragged his feet as Foxy pulled him across the main room and to the Kid's Cove, giggling all the way. Once they were in the room, she let go of Jeremy for a moment and got to work on setting the place up. Keeping quiet, Jeremy looked around at the room's strikingly _pink_ interior. Like in every other room in the building, there was that usual black-and-white checkered floor, with a similarly colored checkered band running across the wall. There was a table to his left with party hats and other supplies on it, yadda-yadda.

"Oooh, I can't believe this is happening!", Foxy exclaimed happily as she hurriedly laid down a mat and some pillows on the floor. "Hehe, if I knew someone like _you_ would be here tonight, I'd wake up _so_ much sooner!", she said, standing on the mat and looking down at it. She smoothed out some of the kinks, then laid on it. The fox looked at the clock mounted high on the wall, her ears lowering a little as she saw the time. Darn, only 5 hours left... If only she woke up earlier! _Then,_ she'd have _six!_

Bah... Oh well!

"Come, come, sit!", she said, patting a space next to her. Jeremy hesitated a little, looking around.

"Shouldn't there be some... _chairs_ in here?", Jeremy asked. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with just lying down on the floor like that...", he said, glancing at a certain large object in the room. Like seriously, _surely_ there would be some chairs to go along with that table there.

"Chairs? Oh, please...", Foxy said, waving her paw dismissively. She stood up a little and grabbed Jeremy's hands, pulling the guard down on top of her. "Mats are _so_ much more comfortable!", she said, softly hugging the now-frowning Jeremy.

"Y-Yeah, well... How about you tell me a bit about yourself?", Jeremy asked, pushing himself out of the hug and sitting down next to the fox. Y'know, for a night guard, he's been getting caught _off-_ guard a lot tonight – mostly by all of these surprise-hugs.

Speaking of hugs, he really has been getting a _lot_ of those, hasn't he? He wondered if the animatronics treated the rest of the customers with this much love...

"How 'bout you tell _me_ about _your_ self first? You seem a little grumpy there!", she said. Jeremy arched a brow.

"Well... I'm a night guard. What else is there to say?", he asked.

"Oh c'mon now!", Foxy said, leaning closer to him. "Give a fox a few details, will ya'? How long've you been with the company, hmm? _Do ya' like it here?",_ she asked, resting her head against the guard's shoulder.

"This is only my first night actually, and... Y-Yeah, I guess," Jeremy replied, leaning away slightly, but not enough to separate himself from the fox. "Though, it was pretty weird meeting you guys at first... Especially considering you're...", he trailed off, rolling his hand over.

"Hrmmm?", Foxy asked, grabbing his hand and pulling it closer.

"...N-Nothin'," Jeremy said, trying to pull his hand away. Though, like always, his efforts were in vain. "Forget what I said." Foxy lowered her lids slightly, hrmming.

"You're so _tense,_ Jeremy..." Foxy said worriedly, tightening her hold on the guard's hand. "Listen, I know tonight's been just a _little_ weird for you—"

"A little?", Jeremy asked, raising a brow. Foxy giggled.

"Okay, okay, a _lot,_ " she corrected herself. "Anyway, tonight's been weird for you, and I can _definitely_ understand where that's coming from. After all, a fox with a bow's _quite_ hard to come by, am I right?"

"So, let's start this from the top," Foxy said, now sitting agura in front of the guard. "You can ask almost anything you want about me, or about the others, and I'll tell you all that I know!", she said, "C'mon, ask away! I won't bite~", she then said, grinning. Jeremy shuddered a little. Geez, those teeth were sharp...

"Well...", he began, "What roles do you guys play around here?", he asked, figuring that beginning with the basics would be the best course of action. "From what I've seen, you already do a _lot_ more than the average robot..."

"Ooh, I'm glad you asked!", Foxy replied, "I'll start with myself first," she said, putting a paw on her chest and clearing her throat. "You see, unlike the band onstage, I have my own room here where I entertain my own lovely little circle of fans! I play games with the little ones, like hide 'n seek, 'n tag... I even hand out some pieces of paper for them to draw on!", she said happily, putting her paws together as her eyes sparkled.

"But the best are the _interactive stories_ I tell 'em! You know what that means, right?", she asked, tilting her head. "It's like one of those...", she trailed off thoughtfully, putting a finger on the bottom of her muzzle. "...Choose Your Own Adventure type things! I set the stage for the whole thing, and the children determine the details! Oh, it's _so_ fun doing it! The children're so imaginative, ooh... Oh, Jeremy, _we_ should do one of those!", she said, leaning closer to the guard, grinning. "What do you think, hrmm? I think that'd be _fantastic!_ ", she asked. Jeremy leaned away a little, his eyes widening slightly.

"M-Maybe later!", he said. "Y-You still haven't told me about the others!"

"Oh, fine...", Foxy replied, lowering her ears. "I _did_ agree to this, after all...", she muttered. "The others are pretty simple. They form a band, and they perform onstage. Bonnie plays the guitar, Freddy's the lead singer, and Chica's the backup singer! It's all been programmed into 'em since the day they were built!", she said, chuckling.

"But, of course, when it comes to robots such as us, we tend to pick up a skill or two! For example... She used to carry a plate around with this cute little cupcake on it," she said, "But one day, she got a little fed up with her role as a Backup, and I frankly don't blame her – She did away with that cupcake of hers, and tried to use her plate as a little drum! Imagine the look on the staff's faces~", she said, giggling. Jeremy blinked. That's probably where she learned how to cook too.

"So after the show, ol' Fritz took her backstage and asked her about the whole thing and, a few hours later, she got herself a shiny new tambourine! Though, I kinda wonder why she even _had_ a cupcake in the first place...", she said thoughtfully, tilting her head and looking away slightly. "Her programmed role was more in regards to... partying! It's on her bib, after all! Not to mention, there's the fact that some of her posters say 'Let's Eat'... I wonder if it's a carryover from..." She suddenly stopped herself, blankly staring ahead.

"...Hrmmm. W-Well, let me find that cupcake for you. She gave it to me once she was done with it!", she said, turning and reaching over to a nearby box. Jeremy put his hands up as she began to dig through it.

"Uh, you don't have to worry about that," he said, "Th-Though, I guess I have one last question to ask for now..."

"Hrmm? And what might that be, dearie?", she asked, looking at Jeremy once more.

"So the guy on the phone earlier mentioned that if one of _you_ guys got into the office, or really anywhere near me for that matter, you'd see me as, like, a skeleton or whatever. And, because of your programming, you'd all put me into a suit and, well...", he stopped for a moment, his expression hardening.

"...Kill me."

Foxy gasped, putting her paws to her muzzle.

 _"Kill you?!",_ she asked, genuinely surprised by the notion. "W-Why, we'd _never_ do such a thing! A-And, please Jeremy, don't say that word...", she whispered, "It's a _bad_ word."

"A... 'bad word'?", Jeremy asked. Foxy nodded.

"Mhrm! You know, a bad word, like a swear or something. We usually refrain from saying words like that, and I encourage you to do the same!", she said. "A-Anyway, I'm not sure _why_ that man would say something like that... That recording must be _very_ old!"

"Must be...", Jeremy muttered. Though, he wasn't quite satisfied with that answer. In fact, it only confused him a little. "Though, uh... Chica almost thought that I was, y'know, a skeleton," he said.

"...And by 'almost', I mean I was in the middle of a Tug of War match between her and Bonnie until he convinced her otherwise," he made sure to add on. Foxy chuckled a little...

"Well, we _sometimes_ make a few mistakes like that – b-but we'd _never_ go as far as to, well... Do _that_ to you!", she reassured him, balling up her paws. "I-I wonder if that tape was recorded when... Hrmmm...", she trailed off. Jeremy frowned.

"When what?", he asked.

"E-Err, nothing! Nothing, really," she said, chuckling nervously. The guard only frowned more.

"Oh come on already!", he said, "This is the second time you've done that in the past ten minutes!"

"L-Listen, Jeremy, I don't feel comfortable talking about that right now!", she said, lowering her ears once again. "Tonight's supposed to be a nice, fun night with just the four of us! Make that five whenever Freddy wakes up! J-Just know that, whatever you do, you stay _away_ from the Parts room, okay? And... Hmhmhmhmhm~", she quietly giggled as her ears stood back up.

"Wh-What is it?", Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, the more I think about the stuff I mentioned earlier, with the storytelling and the various activities I do with the children during the day, the more I think about how _we_ could do all of those things at night! Ohh it all just makes me wanna..." Jeremy scooted backwards as Foxy crawled toward him.

"W-Wanna what?", he asked worriedly. This didn't look good.

"Makes me wanna... _hug you!",_ she shouted, making a little dive towards Jeremy. The guard dodged the move, in the same masterfully clumsy manner as when he dodged Bonnie's attacks earlier that night, and quickly stood up.

 _"C'mere, Jeremyyy!~",_ Foxy said as she began to stand up as well. _"Lemme hug you!"_

That was Jeremy's cue to run. He turned around and let his legs carry him across the main room as a loudly giggling fox chased after him, her arms outstretched towards her prey.

And that was how Jeremy got drafted into a game of tag.

* * *

Chica sighed contently as she exited the washroom. She grinned as she closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair and aerating it a bit.

"Ahh, Bonnie...", she began, looking at the bunny who had been waiting just outside the room. "Taking that shower was a _great_ idea..." Bonnie grinned nodding.

"I told'ja!", he said, "Why use a towel when you can just take a shower? Now, we're _extra clean!",_ he said happily. Chica giggled.

"And extra soft~", she said. "...Hey Bonnie, you know what's been bothering me lately?", Chica asked as she closed the door to the washroom.

"Huh? What?", Bonnie replied, curious.

"Two words. Chicken. Pizza," she said, using her fingers to count said words. Bonnie blink-blinked.

"Okay so, basically, Fritz told me that the higher-ups decided that they needed a new topping for our pizzas, right? They figured that pepperoni, olives, or just cheese was too boring. So, this coming year, they're gonna add a new topping! And they decided that _chicken bits_ was a good idea!", she said, frowning deeply.

"Chicken?", Bonnie asked. "That sounds like it'd be pretty-", he paused, realizing just who he was talking to here. "Ohhh...", he said.

 _"Ohhh...",_ he said. "Th-That sounds _terrible!_ I-It'd be like if this place served something like... _rabbit stew!",_ he exclaimed, putting his paws to his snout as his dimples turned a sickly shade of green. _Ewwwww._

"Exactly!", the chicken said. "I-I don't mean any disrespect to 'em, but... wh-what were they thinking? Don't they know how that makes me feel? I-I mean, I know I'm not an _actual_ chicken, but...", she sniffled, covering her dimples with her wings.

Bonnie frowned. He didn't like to see one of his best friends all _sad_ like this! He wrapped his arms around the chicken, hugging her tightly.

"Chica, don't cry...", he began, "M-Maybe you can tell Fritz or someone else, and maybe they'll convince the higher-ups to reconsider!", he said.

"D-Do you really think that'll work?", Chica asked, wiping one of her eyes. Bonnie nodded.

"I'm sure of it!", he replied, grinning. "Now c'mon," he said, giving Chica's cheek a little nuzzle. "Let's go see what Foxy and Mr. Night Guard are doi-..."

Bonnie and Chica gasped as, ahead of them, they saw Jeremy stumble out of a dark Party Room and into the hallway. He sat on the floor and looked into the room, breathing heavily. Behind him, in the Party Room across the hallway, two small, white lights suddenly appeared.

 _"Raaawr!",_ Foxy bellowed, diving out of the room. Jeremy shouted dodged the move, getting to his feet as the fox slid past him, hitting the wall.

Bonnie and Chica blinked, then glanced at each other.

* * *

Jeremy stared down at Foxy, absolutely _bewildered._ Not only was he drafted into some terrible game of tag, but it seemed that Foxy's definition of it was a bit... _exotic._ He looked up to see Bonnie and Chica at the end of the hall, staring at him. They seemed pretty confused...

And to be honest, he wouldn't blame them.

 _"Jeremy...",_ Foxy quietly called from her place on the floor, prompting Jeremy to return his attention to her. Now, the guard began to wonder if the fox was okay... If she was, she probably would've gotten up by now...

"U-Uhh, yes?", he shakily asked, reaching his hand out towards her. "A-Are you alright?" His breath stopped as he heard her reply.

 _"N-No..."_

Jeremy took a step back. O-Ohhh, this was bad. This was _bad._ He never imagined that he'd be responsible for breaking- No, _hurting_ one of these robots! Robots that most likely cost _millions of dollars!_

"A-Ahh, ohhh gosh!", Jeremy said, putting his hands to the side of his head. "I-I'm sorry, I-I, uh... Wh-What do I do?!", he asked, beginning to panic.

 _"J-Just... come closer...",_ she quietly said, almost whispering. Jeremy knelt down, reaching out towards Foxy.

 _"Y-Yes, that's it, dearie...",_ she said, smiling a little. _"J-Just a little closer s-so I can..."_ Jeremy blinked, stopping his advance. He pulled his arm away, frowning.

"So you can what?", he asked.

"S-So I can... _hug youuu!",_ she exclaimed, rolling over a little and quickly grabbing at Jeremy. He screamed, jumping back and nearly falling over again. He turned around and began to run as Foxy got up and continued the chase, laughing.

 _"Is this what you do to the children during the day?!",_ Jeremy asked as he ran as fast as he could.

 _"Oh, only to the folks wearing that cute purple outfit!~",_ Foxy replied. She stopped as they reached the office and Jeremy ran round to the other side of the desk. The two looked at each other for a moment. Foxy made a move to her left, resulting in Jeremy moving to _his_ left. Foxy moved to her right, with Jeremy moving to his right as well. Foxy hrmmm'd. Then, giggling, she committed to a rightward move, with Jeremy doing the same, causing the two to switch places.

"You can't keep this up forever, Jeremy! You'll tire out eventually!", Foxy teased. "And, _ooooh,_ what's this?", she asked, looking down at the security tablet that had been resting on the table all this time. "Is this what you use to control the cameras?", she asked, picking the thing up and looking at its screen, eyes wide with curiosity. "My, my! This is _quite_ interesting!"

 _"H-Hey!_ ", Jeremy exclaimed. "Put that down! That's expensive! ...Probably!", he said, reaching out and grabbing at the tablet. Foxy quickly pulled it away from him, using her other arm to grab the guard. The guard gasped as the fox grinned, putting the tablet down and using her other arm to pull the now-shouting guard over the table and into her embrace.

"Hehe! Gotcha~", she said, sitting in the office's chair. She rotated the chair a little and turned Jeremy around, properly hugging and nuzzling the still-struggling guard.

"Oh, Jeremy...", she said, "I think we're gonna be best friends... _Mmmwah!_ ",she uttered, giving the guard a kiss on the head. Jeremy fell limp, giving up.

Darn. Outsmarted by a fox...

Foxy's ears perked up as she heard two sets of footsteps from down the hall. She turned in her seat, smiling as she saw Bonnie and Chica approaching the office.

"Oh hello there, Bonnie, Chica!", she greeted, "I didn't notice you there! Nice to see that you two're all cleaned up, and looking better than ever~ Me and Jeremy were just having a bit of fun while you two were busy! Isn't that right, _Jerry-berry?"_ , she asked, looking at her prey. Jeremy's eyes widened for a moment, before he groaned a little. _Another nickname? Really?_ He sighed, slowly nodding...

"Well, that's good!", Chica said with a grin. "I think it's great to see you two're getting along so well!", she said before looking at Bonnie. "What about you, Bonn-", she suddenly went silent, noticing that Bonnie didn't seem... right...

"W-Well, I think that's enough for now!", Bonnie said, approaching Jeremy and Foxy. "Y-You shouldn't be hugging him so tightly, Foxy! Here, lemme show you how it's done!", he said, grabbing the guard's arm. Foxy gasped as the rabbit snatched Jeremy out of her grip, pulling the man into another hug.

"See?~", Bonnie asked, turning away slightly. _"This_ is how you do it! Doesn't that feel better, Jeremy?", he softly asked. It was then that Jeremy noticed something too. Bonnie didn't seem like his usual, happy self. His dimples were a brighter shade of red than before, and he seemed a little disgruntled earlier... Suddenly, Jeremy had an odd thought.

Was Bonnie jealous?

"No, no, no!", Foxy exclaimed, "You're doing it all wrong! Let me have him back!", she said, snatching Jeremy back. "There, that's much better isn't it, dearie? Don't foxes just give the _best_ hugs?~", she asked, stealing a glance at Bonnie, whose blush only increased.

"No, no, you need more, uh... _style!_ Yeah, style!", he said. He snatched Jeremy back once again. He picked the guard up and, to the surprise of everyone in the room, gave the guard a kiss on the forehead.

"...Wh-What're you doing?!", Foxy asked in a near-outrage.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm hugging him!", Bonnie replied, setting Jeremy down and gently pushing the guard away.

"That wasn't hugging!", Foxy said. "You were kissing him!"

"And just what's wrong with that?!", Bonnie asked.

While the two's arguing grew worse and worse, Jeremy quietly snuck away. He wasn't sure what to think of this... He knew that the bots liked him, but this was...

 _...Excessive..._

He shuddered as he walked back-first into something large, and soft. He slowly turned around and looked up to see a certain beaked bird-bot looking back down at him.

"A-Ah, Chica, uh... H-Hey!", he said, trying to keep his voice down as best as he could. Then, he glanced at the other two bots and their growing quarrel. "...You're not gonna do, uh... _that_ to me now, are you?", he quietly asked. Chica shook her head.

"J-Just... come with me," she said, wrapping a wing around Jeremy's wrist and gently pulling him as she began to walk down the hall. Reluctantly, Jeremy followed. He hoped that Chica had something in mind. Because this...

This was _weird._

 **A/N: Whew. Remember when I said that this chapter was gonna come 'next week'? And that ended up being, like, 2 weeks ago? Heh. Yeah. Funny, innit. Well, have a chapter! And, while we're at it, have another chapter tomorrow! It's like having two chapters for the price of, well...**

 _ **Two!**_

 **In fact, technically you're getting one chapter for the price of two, but-**

 **Great deal, isn't it? Thought so.**

 **But really, this chapter and the next were originally one chapter – but it ended up being** _ **7,740**_ _ **words long.**_ **And I figured that, well, thatwaswaytoolongy'feelme?**

 **Also, thanks to DeltaV for alerting me to the fact that** _ **holy crapoli I was writing Jeremy a little too much like Scott from ANS.**_ **Hopefully I fixed that in this chapter!**

 **Aaaand, shoutout to EzyGuy. I know I've talked about this guy a lot already, but he needs some support. Don't go and throw him random comments & kindness and stuff, just – y'know – give him a few pointers I suppose regarding his grammar and story structure and the like. English isn't his first language, after all. **

**Of course, you don't have to if you don't mind. I mean, I'm not a cop. Geez!**

 _ **Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Why do I do this tagline again?**_

 **Oh, and another thing. Something that I should point out because of a few reviews, more like one review really, is that there is _no_** **shipping in this fic. Anything you might see in this fic that you may find to be related to shipping or implies anything of the sort, is just your interpretation of it. It's all completely platonic.**


	5. Making Amends

Chica opened the kitchen door for Jeremy, allowing the man inside. Once the two were safe inside the room, she sighed, relieved that she and the guard had left the two bickering bots behind – at least for now. Jeremy looked around as his avian companion made her way towards the oven. Aside from the hum of the oven, it was _quite_ quiet in here...

"S-So... What do we do about... _them?",_ Jeremy asked, gesturing behind him.

"I don't know...", she said in a rather defeated tone. "Believe it or not, this had actually sorta happened before," she then said as she opened the oven slightly, checking to see whether the pizza was done.

"R-Really?", Jeremy asked, "When? And for that matter... _Why?"_

"It was a few weeks ago," Chica replied. "Back when... someone else wore that uniform of yours. B-But... Wha'd'you mean, 'why'?", she asked, looking at Jeremy.

"Well, I mean... _Why_ do you guys, y'know... _like_ me so much? I haven't really done much, yet you guys hug me at any chance you get!", he explained, "N-Not to mention the kisses...", he quietly added on, looking away slightly. Chica quietly chuckled.

"Well Jeremy," she began, smiling, "Who do you think you've been talking to all night, huh?", she asked, crossing her arms proudly. "I'm a seven-foot-tall chicken that was built specifically for playing with and entertaining children in a family pizzeria," she said, before picking Jeremy up. "Not to mention the adults~", she cooed, pressing him against her feathery chest. Jeremy frowned a little as he was snuggled. That _did_ make sense, now that he thought about it.

"It's a little 'second nature' to us," she then said, "Plus, I don't think you know just how _huggable_ you are! But...", she began, her smile fading. "I-It's rarely ever been _this_ bad...", she said. "My guess as to why Bonnie and Foxy're acting like... Well, _that_ right now, is because of... How _boring_ it's been around here without someone like you around! I mean, it's _great_ during the day – we have fun, we laugh, it's... L-Like I said, it's _great,_ but... At night, things are just so..."

 _"Lonely...",_ she said, looking down slightly.

"I-I don't know if anyone else has noticed it as much as _I_ did, but things are just so lonesome around here when there's nobody but us. L-Like I said, we were _built_ for interaction and entertainment! And when there's nobody to interact with, or to entertain, I guess it all just sort'a gets... pent-up."

"And then we get someone like you!", she said, tightening the hug. "Y-You're _perfect!_ Y-You weren't... _too_ scared by us at first, we became friends _super_ quick, a-and we even ate together! No guard's done that with us! O-Oh Jeremy...", she said happily, tightening the hug even more.

 _"Ch-Chica...",_ Jeremy quietly said.

 _"Oh Jeremy~...",_ Chica simply replied.

 _"Chicaaaa..."_

 _"Jeremyyyy~...",_ she cooed, rubbing her beak against the back of the guard's head.

 _"Ch-Chicaaaa!...",_ Jeremy forced out an exclamation. Chica blinked.

"H-Huh?", she asked, snapping out of her little trance, noticing that Jeremy's face seemed oddly... blue...

 _"A-Aaaair!...",_ he said, flailing a little in the chicken's vice-like grip.

 _"O-Oh!_ Uh, sorry, sorry!", she said, blushing in embarrassment. She loosened her grasp on the guard. Jeremy breathed in like a vacuum, his face quickly turning back to its normal color.

"I-It's okay...", he replied. "I-I think I'm getting used to it at this point..." Seriously, this was like some kind of military training or something.

"H-Heh, well... Y-You heard what I said, right?", she asked. Jeremy nodded. It actually made some sense.

Though, it didn't help in his or the chicken's efforts to figure out how to stop the fox and rabbit from arguing...

"A-Also, thanks... For the compliments, I mean," he said.

"Well, good then!", Chica said. "And you're welcome~ It's all true, y'know," she replied. She glanced at the oven for a moment, tilting her head slightly. Pizza should be ready any minute now...

"Hey, Jeremy?", she asked, looking back down at the guard.

"Hm? Yeah?", Jeremy replied, kicking his feet a little and marveling at how they continued to not strike the ground.

He felt like a kid's stuffed animal or something.

"I-If you don't mind, I... want you to promise me something," she shyly said. Jeremy blinked.

"L-Like what?", he asked. Chica blushed again, looking away slightly.

"Could you promise me that you won't... l-leave, after your shift's over?", she asked.

"Well, I'll _have_ to leave once the night's over. I... _do_ have an apartment to get back to, after all," Jeremy replied, frowning a little. He liked this place, but not enough to stay here _24/7._

"N-No, that's not what I mean!", Chica said, stifling a chuckle. "I mean... P-Promise me that you won't quit," she clarified. "I-It would be... a _terrible_ shame if, y'know..."

"Um... sure! Sure, I can promise that!", Jeremy replied. Chica gasped.

 _"R-Really?!",_ she asked, "Y-You would?!"

"W-Well, yeah! I mean, fighting or not, you guys are pretty cool," Jeremy said. "Who else can say they talk to a bunch of anthropomorphic animals every night, am I right?", he asked, smirking. Chica grinned, hopping up and down as she lightly clapped.

"Ohh, Jeremyyyy! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!",_ she exclaimed. "You don't know how happy that makes me! Oh you just _don't!_ Oh we're gonna do _so_ much together! I know it! I can even show you my tambourine! You know I have a tambourine, right? W-Well, now you do! Oh man, I'm sounding _so_ much like Bonnie at the moment... Oh why should I worry about that?! My heart's fluttering too much for me to caaare!~", she shouted happily, tightly hugging the guard and turning left and right.

 _"Ch-Chicaaa! Calm dooown!",_ Jeremy exclaimed. "Y-You're gonna end up like Bonnie and Foxy at this rate! _P-Plus, you might alert them that we're here!...",_ he said, whispering that last part. Chica suddenly stopped, her eyes widening slightly.

"...Oh! R-Right...", she said, carefully setting the man down. "Jeez, I went a little overboard there, didn't I?", she asked, leaning against the counter and putting a wing to her forehead.

 _"Ehhh...",_ Jeremy replied, shrugging a little. Chica sighed a little, still smiling.

"Hehe! Well... it _definitely_ means a lot to me that you'd say that, Jeremy," she said. "To all of us, even! In fact, I'm still feeling all mushy inside~", she said, giggling a little as she put her wings on her stomach.

"And, I think I've got an idea as to how we can calm Foxy and Bonnie down!" she said as she made her way back to the oven.

"Really?", Jeremy asked, watching as the chicken opened the oven and peeked inside.

"Yep!", she replied, "The pizza's done! And, you know what those two love?"

"Pizza?", Jeremy uncertainly asked.

 _"Exactly!",_ Chica said, grinning. "Now could'ja get me a peel, please?", she asked. "I don't wanna _burn_ myself while I'm trying get this thing outta here..."

"Right, okay!", Jeremy said, turning and... realizing that he has no idea what he was just asked to get.

"...What's a peel?", the guard asked, looking back at Chica.

"Y'know, that big spoon-lookin' thing people use to pull pizzas outta the oven," Chica said.

"Ohhh... Gotcha," Jeremy said, pointing at the chick before properly heading off to get that big-pizza-spoon-thing.

* * *

"So are you _sure_ that this'll work?", Jeremy asked.

"Well... I never said I was _sure...,_ " Chica said. Jeremy furrowed his brow.

"Right..." he said.

"D-Don't worry, Jeremy," Chica reassured the guard. "If _this_ doesn't work, then we'll think of something else!"

"Y-Yeah, well... I hope this works," Jeremy commented as the two walked down the hall towards the office. He walked beside Chica as she carried a rather large pizza – something that the two hoped would help calm the other two bots down.

"Yeah, me too...", Chica agreed.

"L-Listen, I'll go first, okay?", the chicken asked, walking ahead of Jeremy as the guard fell behind in response. "For all we know, they'll probably pounce you the second they lay eyes on you." Jeremy nodded. It sounded like a good plan. The next few seconds were rather tense as they neared the office. Jeremy still had his doubts that this'd work... They may be animal-like, but he doubted that baiting them with food would work...

"U-Uh, hey guys!", Chica shakily began as the two stopped in the doorway. "Hooow's it going?", she asked.

 _"Fine!",_ Bonnie and Foxy replied in unison, with a rather sharp edge to their voices as they glared at Chica. Luckily, they didn't see the guard behind her.

"Um, well... That's... great!", Chica said, ignoring the fact that they were obviously _not_ fine. "S-Say, I noticed that you guys were a bit... on edge, so I went to see if that pizza was ready, _aaaand..._ ", she trailed off for a moment, lifting the pizza a little so's to display it for the fox and rabbit to see. "Would'ja look at that? Pretty nice, huh? Maybe you two could settle your differences and _maaaaybe_ chow down on some o' this pizza?" she asked, grinning wryly. She hoped that this'd work...

 _"...We're not hungry!",_ Bonnie and Foxy snapped. Then they glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!", Foxy exclaimed.

"You're the one who's copying me!", Bonnie shouted back. "First you take my Mr. Night Guard, and now you're taking my words!"

 _"Hmph!_ Speaking of your 'Mr. Night Guard', where is he, hmm?", Foxy asked, crossing her arms. " _I_ think poor Jerry-berry ran away because he was so scared of you!"

 _"J-Jerry-berry?!",_ Bonnie asked. "What kind o' nickname is that?!"

"It's a better one than 'Mr. Night Guard'!", Foxy retorted.

Chica, meanwhile, frowned. This... _wasn't working._.. This was going the _opposite_ of what she was expecting!

 _"Chica...",_ she heard a quiet voice call from behind her.

"Huh?", she asked, looking back. Unsurprisingly, Jeremy was there – and he didn't seem happy.

"...I don't think this is working," he said.

"Yeah, I... noticed...", Chica replied, looking down in shame.

"H-Hey, look, you tried, okay?", Jeremy tried to reassure his friend. "But something tells me that this is something that _I'll_ have to settle," he said, looking past Chica and at the two bots. "...You can definitely help though," he quickly tacked on. "I-In case things get outta hand." Chica sighed.

"I-I guess that's... a good idea," she said, smiling a little. Jeremy smiled back. He adjusted his cap and rolled up his sleeves as he walked in front of Chica. Time to get to work.

* * *

"I'll have you know that Mr. Night Guard is the _best_ nickname ever!", Bonnie said before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "You're just mad that _you_ didn't come up with it!

"Ahem...", came a voice.

 _"Mad?",_ Foxy asked in disbelief. "Hah! You just don't see the endearment and _love_ behind a name such as Jerry-berry! Because he's _my_ little Jerry-berry and _nothing'll_ change that!"

 _"Ahem..."_

"Oh yeah?", Bonnie taunted.

"Yes!", Foxy replied.

 _"Oh yeah?",_ Bonnie repeated.

 _"Yes!",_ Foxy shouted.

 _"Oh yea-"_

 _**"Ahem!",**_ Jeremy cleared his throat as loudly as he could, causing Foxy and Bonnie to freeze for a moment. The two looked to the side to see...

 _"Mr. Night Guard!",_ Bonnie exclaimed happily.

 _"Jerry-berry!",_ Foxy shouted, grinning. Almost completely forgetting about their argument, the two turned and made a few quick steps toward their beloved night guard. Jeremy flinched a little at how fast they approached him. Ohgoshthiswasalreadylookingbad.

 **"Stop!",** Jeremy shouted, throwing his hands up and leaning back slightly. At this point, the two Toys were only inches away from snatching the poor guard up.

Jeremy stared up at the two now-confused animatronics, wide-eyed and breathing just a bit heavily.

"Okay... Close," he quietly said to himself.

"Wh-What's wrong, Nighty?", Bonnie asked.

"I-Is something the matter, dearie?", Foxy inquired, tilting her head.

"Y-You... could say that," Jeremy shakily said as he glanced back at Chica, who nodded.

"O-Oh, dear! W-Well, what could it be?", Foxy asked, before frowning. "I bet it's Bonnie, isn't it? Bonnie, do you see what you've done?", she asked, looking at the rabbit in question.

"What _I've_ done? What about what _you've_ done?", Bonnie asked, glaring at Foxy. "You're the one who's scaring him! I mean, who chases someone around like that?!"

Jeremy nervously watched as the two began to argue again. Ohh, this wasn't good... He flinched as he felt something nudge him from behind. He looked back to see Chica, looking _quite_ worried. She gestured toward the other two Toys, nudging Jeremy forward slightly. Jeremy sighed, then nodded. _He had to fix this..._

"G-Guys! Look! You- You don't have to fight over me, alright?!", he exclaimed. "I-I mean, I know _why_ you're doing it, but- Th-This is _still_ going a little too far, don't you think?!"

Foxy and Bonnie went quiet. They looked at Jeremy, then back at each other, then at Jeremy again.

"B-But-", Bonnie stammered.

 _"No!_ Listen to me! I like you guys, a-a lot actually, and I know you mean well, but you're... It feels like you're treating me like some kind of _object!_ Like a _toy_ or something!", he said.

"H-He's right!", Chica agreed. "Y-You guys're better than this!"

Foxy sighed while Bonnie put his paws together as he looked down.

"I-I suppose you... _do_ have a point...", Foxy admitted as she lowered her ears.

"Y-Yeah...", Bonnie said as he did the same. "W-We kinda _were_ acting like jerks, weren't we?", he asked.

"Hey now... Don't get... _sad_ or anything!", Chica said, taking a step forward. "Like Jeremy said, we know that you two meant well! You just went... _overboard,_ that's all! And trust me, I know how that feels," she said, chuckling as she glanced at Jeremy. He nodded in agreement. _Honestly, he figured that he knew how it felt more than anyone. It can come in one of two flavors._

 _Soft - like a freshly-cleaned fur coat, or that feeling you get when a boa wraps itself around you._

"Y-Yeah, exactly!", Jeremy agreed. "I forgive you guys, but... Just don't _fight,_ alright?", he asked. The two bots quickly nodded. It sounded like a good deal to them!

"B-But can we... y'know, still hug you?", Bonnie asked, still letting his ears hang lazily to either side. He gasped as he felt something bump into him. His eyes sparkled as he looked down to see Jeremy patting his back.

"Yes," Jeremy said as Bonnie's excitement began to mount. "Just... _please,_ don't go overboard, will ya'? You guys're supposed to be entertaining people, not _killin'_ 'em with hugs," he said. Just out the corner of his eye, he saw Foxy narrow her gaze at him. He stared ahead for a moment, remembering the whole 'bad words' thing...

Bonnie giggled, chuckled, then laughed as he wrapped his arms around the guard. Jeremy flailed a little as Bonnie tightly hugged the guard as he picked him up and spun around.

"Ohhh, that's _great!",_ Bonnie exclaimed. "You're so generous, Jeremy! Hehehe!~"

"Th-Thanks, but- _please, not so tight!",_ he said. _"I like being able to breathe!"_ Bonnie blinked, before loosening the hug a bit.

"I-Is that better, Mr. Night Guard?", Bonnie asked. Jeremy shifted slightly, then nodded.

"Yep. Better." Silently, though, he had a feeling that Bonnie was gonna have a hard time following Jeremy's suggestion...

Bonnie lurched a little as he felt something poking his shoulder. He looked back to see Foxy behind him.

"Have any room for one more?", she asked with a tinge of uncertainty. Bonnie looked at her, frowning slightly... He hrmmmm'd... Jeremy also frowned. He hoped that Bonnie wasn't getting _jealous_ again...

"Of course!", Bonnie then replied, to Jeremy's relief. "We can have a... _group huuug!",_ he exclaimed happily as Foxy joined the hug. "C'mon, Chica, you too!", he said, beckoning for the chicken to join.

"Yes, Chica~", Foxy agreed. "It isn't a _true_ group hug if we're not all here!" Chica giggled, setting the pizza down on the desk and taking off her oven-mitts.

"Oh, fine, if you insist!", she jokingly said. "C'meeeere, hahaha!", she laughed as she joined the hug. The three bots giggled happily. This felt nice...

Meanwhile, Jeremy sighed as he found himself in the middle of this big, soft thing. He felt like he was in a visual novel or something... And as much as he liked this, he _really_ needed to put down some rules about this...

I mean, you can't just _saturate_ this place with hugs, can you?

* * *

"So, Chica...", Foxy began as the four entered the main room. "What do you plan on doing with that pizza?"

"I don't know...", Chica replied, frowning as she looked down at it. "It was meant to be for you and Freddy, but _he_ hasn't turned on yet!"

"Y-Yes, I've... noticed that as well, right after I woke up actually!", Foxy said. "He doesn't usually take this long, does he?" Chica shrugged.

"I bet he'll wake up any minute now!", Bonnie said, hopping a little with his prediction.

"Well... What's he like?", Jeremy asked. "Is he... kinda like you guys?"

"Oh, _definitely!"_ , Bonnie replied.

"Well... Kind of...", Foxy said. "He's a bit 'authoritative'," she explained, "Considering the fact that he's sort of our leader! But, he doesn't seem to really exercise that authority much unless, well, there's an emergency," she said.

"Mhrm!", Chica agreed. "Otherwise, he's a quite... _huggable_ bear, if I do say so myself!", she said with a grin.

Jeremy hrmm'd. More hugs. Sounds like a blessing and a curse...

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about!", Bonnie said. _"Though, between you 'n me, he does get a little grumpy when he's hungry...",_ he quietly mentioned. Jeremy chuckled.

"Sounds like my kind of bear," he said. The three Toys laughed.

 _"Ahh...",_ Chica sighed. "Well, that doesn't explain what we're gonna do with this pizza until he wakes up...", she said, looking at the pizza once again.

"We could always keep it in the oven!", Bonnie suggested.

 _"Orrr~",_ Foxy began, "We could eat some of it while I tell you three a _story!",_ she happily suggested.

"One of your interactive ones?", Chica asked as Bonnie grinned.

"Of course!", Foxy replied. "But what do you think, Jeremy? Does that sound like a good idea to you?" Jeremy didn't have to think to nod. A story sounded like a pretty good idea!

...As long as it wasn't some silly fairy-tale, that is.

Plus, that pizza was pretty big. Even if he and the others didn't have Freddy in mind, they probably wouldn't be able to eat it all anyway!

"Oooh, _fantastic!",_ Foxy exclaimed, putting her paws together. "You're too kind, Jeremy! Too kind!", she exclaimed, hopping up and down. She grabbed the guard and gave him a nice kiss on the forehead, before setting the dazed guard back down. "Hehe! C'mon then, c'mon!", she said, leading the three to her Cove.

"It's Story Time!"

 **A/N: And, here's Part Two! Whoo! Yay! Confetti! Everywhere!**

 **Sorry for the rather slow updates, folks. IRL troubles've been messing with my funky flow, which is fancy-speak for "Damn where did all my motivation go?"**

 **But, on the bright side, I'm actually starting to work on ANS 3! So expect that... whenever!**

 **But for now... Will Freddy finally wake up? Will Jeremy** _ **finally**_ **get to see what's in that backroom even though we kind of already know? It's a mystery, one that you will never find out!...**

 **...** _ **Until Next Time!...**_

 **And, like always, thank you guys for your continued support! Wouldn't have gotten this far without you!**

 **...Also, apparently my story has a lot of coincidental similarities with EzyGuy00's upcoming fic "Toy Story", and as a result he has to rewrite what he had. Kinda sucks.**


	6. Cove Capers Involving A Bear and Stuff

**Absolutely Filthy Pre-Chapter A/N: Well darn, look what we have here. Another chapter 6! Sorry for the inconvenience, folks, but I was deeply unhappy with the way I handled chapter 6. So, after some consideration, I decided to give it an** _ **extensive**_ **rewrite! In fact, the only thing that's been (mostly) untouched is the beginning.**

 **So, I figured it deserved a reupload!**

 **Fret not, however, as I've also completed chapter 7! Which will be uploaded tomorrow night!**

 **Have a good one!**

 **Oh – And, I hope this looks better to ya', Dr.Y9K. I know you like Freddy a lot, and I hope I've done him justice. Love your fics, by the way! They're actually a partial inspiration for this.**

 **Also, I encourage y'all to leave a few more reviews. I'm really unsure of the quality of writing, and I'd love it if you told me what I'm doing wrong, if anything.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

While all of that was happening, the rest of the restaurant was a terrible sort of quiet. The uninhabited halls and rooms were dimly lit, or otherwise completely dark. Nothing moved, nothing stirred, nothing at all...

But, something sounded.

A light, dinging sound filled the main room, loud enough for one to hear but not so loud as to really bother anyone. The sound lingered, then dissipated after ringing only three times. A soft yawn came from the stage, followed by the tired smacking of one's lips.

"Three already?"

"Wait- _Three A.M.?!"_

Freddy squeaked as he saw the time, putting his paws to the side of his head. How could he oversleep like this?! And for the third night in a row?! Why, that isn't a good demonstration of how a leader should act! What would Mr. Fazburg think about this?!

...

Freddy sighed, then cleared his throat. No matter! He'd just make due with what time he had left! Besides, it had been a long day. Surely his friends would understand his tardiness!

...Except that wouldn't make him feel any better.

Pushing that thought to the side for now, Freddy stepped offstage. Again, no matter! Late or not, he still had a duty to fulfill tonight, just as he did every night! And that duty is...

A quick, sweeping check of the entire restaurant and all of its wares, electrical equipment, and inhabitants!

Which, as Freddy quickly remembered, included himself! He patted his belly, then rubbed his ears, finding himself satisfied that all was well! He then took off his hat and reached inside it. He pulled out a clipboard and pen, before putting the hat back on his head. Smiling widely, he checked off a box next to a small drawing of a bear. Probably himself. He chuckled to himself, noting how good of an artist he was as he began to walk.

"Next up is...", the bear muttered, tapping the tip of his pen against the paper. "The Carouse _eaahh!",_ he shouted, followed by a heavy thump as he hit the floor. He laid there for a moment, before pulling his face away from the black and white tiles.

"Wh-What happened?", he groaned as he got to his feet. ...Or, paws. Lower paws.

Let's just call 'em feet.

He dusted off and smoothed out his brown fur as he looked around, trying to find the thing that tripped him up. The poor bear hadn't even gone two feet before tripping over something. How sloppy could this place get? He reached down and retrieved his clipboard from the floor, blinking as he saw just what made him trip.

A few feet away, lying on its side, was...

"Balloon Boy?", Freddy asked, walking toward the inanimate, almost-spherical... thing.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!", the bear exclaimed apologetically as he uprighted the balloon vendor and dusted it off. "There, there. Are you alright?", he then asked, looking down at the thing.

It didn't respond.

"..B.B.?", Freddy asked in confusion, kneeling down so that his face was level with the round balloon vendor's. He tilted his head a little, before frowning in worry. He leaned closer to the balloon boy and studied its face. He looked into its lifeless, plastic eyes with his own glistening, blue ones.

...Then, he frowned.

"R-Right, you... don't talk, do you?", Freddy asked, though it was more of a remark than a question – a comment on something he had only just remembered. He hmphed, standing up putting his paws on his hips. He always wondered why the balloon vendor never spoke. All it did was, well, what its name implied! It gave people balloons. In fact, it was just...

An appliance.

Hrm.

Freddy's smile returned as he patted and rubbed the thing's head. Well, inanimate or not, it was still a child! Humming happily, the bear continued with his checks. He surveyed the rest of the room. His ears wiggled and his smile widened as he found that everything was indeed ship-shape! Except for...

 _"The Carousel!",_ he shouted, running over to the aforementioned machine. "Wh-What happened to this thing?", he asked nobody in particular as he bent over to pick up the lever.

...Or, what was left of it.

He twirled the metal stick in his paws as he tried to think of what could've happened... He looked at the carousel's control panel, where the lever was supposed to be, and noticed that it was set to "three".

Freddy frowned, stomping his foot against the floor. He always told his friends to _never_ set the carousel to _"three",_ or it- Well- Or this would happen!

Though, his frown quickly faded as he noticed a large dent in the wall. At least whoever fiddled with the carousel would've definitely learned their lesson...

Then, Freddy found himself worried. He hoped his friends were alright!

Putting an X in the box near a drawing of a carousel on his clipboard, he reached into his hat and pulled out a pair of stickie-notes. On them was the word _"Sorry!"_ , and a drawing of a sad bear. He stuck the notes onto the carousel and the wall, then hurried along. He figured that, since he woke up so late, he'd only check a few essential things tonight. And since he had already checked himself and the game room, and since he wanted to make tonight's check quicker than usual, that left only one last thing...

Freddy put on a serious expression as he slowly walked down the main hall, putting his hat back on. The hall darkened as he walked further and further away from the light of the main room. As he reached the end of the hall, he stopped, clutching his clipboard close to his chest. Before him was a large, metal door. He felt himself tense up as he neared it, raising his paw so's to grab the handle...

Freddy slowly pushed the door open and peered into the room. He trembled as he looked into the darkness...

 _"...Oookay,_ that's enough!", he said to nobody in particular, withdrawing from the room and shutting the door. He put his back to the door and looked at his clipboard. At the bottom of a long list of things that the bear was supposed to check, there was a box situated next to four _very_ angry, sharp-toothed, monstrous-looking faces. Freddy sighed as he stuck the end of his pen into the box.

Then, frowning, he checked it off.

* * *

Soon, Freddy found himself back in the main room. He shook himself down, trying to stop himself from trembling so much. He looked back down the hall one last time. Satisfied that all was well, he put on a grin, sticking his clipboard and pen back into his hat. Well, now he could have some _fun!_ And that's what this place was all about, right? Having fun with all of your friends!

And speaking of friends, where were those lovable scamps anyway?

Freddy's ears flicked a little as he heard some laughter coming from the Cove. He chuckled to himself. Oh, of course – Foxy was probably telling one of her stories! He always liked them. In fact, he wondered how Foxy became such a good storyteller!

It was like it was just _programmed_ into her!

"Hello, guys!", Freddy greeted as he peeked into the Cove, his bear ears wiggling from side to side as he grinned. "What's the story toni-", he faltered, his expression quickly turning to that of confusion as he gazed into the room. At first glance, things seemed to be in order. His three best friends were in the room, seemingly having a good time – something that's always encouraged in Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

However, there was someone else sitting there...

 _Someone he wasn't so sure of..._

"Hey Freddy!", Bonnie greeted, breaking the silence. Unsure of what to say, Freddy waved back.

"Oh, Freddy, I was _wondering_ when you were gonna wake up!", Foxy said as she stood up. She whispered a few apologies as she stepped around the others, who had been sitting on a mat on the floor, and made her way to the doorway where the bear was.

"Whew... Anyway, I'm so glad you made it, Freddy!", she said as she approached the bear, putting her paws together, "I was worried you were gonna sleep right through our little play date! We even have a special guest~", she said, gesturing towards Jeremy He shifted a little as Freddy looked down at him.

The bear's expression hardened a little. Before he knew it, he found himself studying the guard, perhaps even judging him a little. He had a habit of doing that to the new employees. After all, it was his job to ensure the safety of the restaurant and its patrons! It was safe to say that he felt... _conflicted..._

"Freddy?", Foxy called out to the bear, head tilted in concern. Freddy flinched as he snapped out of his thoughts. _"Freddy?"_

"H-Huh?", he asked, as if nothing had happened. Foxy frowned a little, her tail wagging more quickly than before.

"Freddy, don't tell me you weren't listening!", she began, "I was describing the guard for you!" Freddy frowned as he put his paws to his ears. Darn him for not listening...

"G-Gee, sorry Foxy, I was just... thinking about something!", Freddy said.

"Huh? Thinking about what?", she asked. Freddy hesitated for a moment. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. Now seeming rather nervous, he made a few quick glances toward the guard. Foxy seemed confused for a moment as she looked at Jeremy, but her expression soon softened.

"Freddy... Don't tell me that he makes you _nervous_ or anything...", she said with a small frown. "I assure you, he's nothing to be afraid of! In fact, I think he's _wonderful!"_

Then, she gasped!

"Ooh! You know what? Why don't you sit next to him while we continue our little story? I'm sure he'd _love_ to get to know you!", she said happily. Freddy lightly gasped...

"Wh-What? Sit next to him? I-I- I-I don't know if that's a good idea... D-Do you know how long it's been since we've last had a guard?", he shakily asked.

"I know, I know, but trust me, Freddy!", Foxy reasoned, "I assure you, it's a good idea!", Foxy said as she began to pull Freddy into the room, "After all, making new friends is what this place is all about, isn't it?"

* * *

Jeremy rested his cheeks on his palms as he sat in the room. Bonnie and Chica were seated on either side of him, talking about various pizza-related things. He declined their offers to join such an important discussion and instead gazed over at the doorway. He wondered what Foxy and who he assumed was Freddy were talking about... He averted his gaze as he noticed the pair of animatronics returning from their place in the doorway. Foxy stopped in front of Jeremy. She hrmmm'd, her tail pensively swaying from side to side as she looked down at the guard...

"Jeremy, could you please switch places with Bonnie?", she softly asked as she bent over to get a better look at the guard. Bonnie and Jeremy glanced at each other, before obliging.

"Fantastic! Thank you!", she said, clapping her paws together as she stood back up, "Now, Freddy, do you mind sitting down next to Jeremy? I'm going to try and remember when we left off. Promise it won't take long~", she said with a giggle.

Jeremy could almost feel the floor shake as the bear sat down next to him. He looked up at Freddy, taking a moment to get a good look at the bear now that he was close by. Freddy was a big, brown thing. Like the other Toys, he had a rather short haircut that was equally as brown as the rest of his fur. His muzzle and belly were a lighter shade of brown, and he wore a black bowtie around his neck. Atop his head was a tophat, also black.

Jeremy had to admit - aside from his nervous disposition, he actually seemed rather refined...

"Hrmm... Now, where was I?..." Foxy asked herself as she sat down in front of the group. She put her pirate's outfit back on and put a paw to her chin. Jeremy then glanced at Bonnie and Chica, who were still talking and chuckling amongst themselves As they noticed the guard, they both gave a short wave. They seemed like they were pretty occupied...

...Which left just the guard and the bear.

Freddy kept glancing at the guard as time went on. He was hoping that Foxy would continue with the story already, but here he was, just awkwardly sitting around. Jeremy, as he heard the guard's name was, didn't seem to be in a much better situation from what he could see...

In fact, it almost seemed as if Jeremy wanted to say something as well!

He wondered if Foxy was just stalling, trying to get him and Jeremy to bond or something...

It wouldn't surprise him if Bonnie and Chica were in on it too...

Freddy finally broke his gaze from the guard and looked around the room for something to talk about. He had to break the ice somehow... His eyes widened a little as he noticed the pizza on the table. Maybe that would work? Guards like pizza, right?

Freddy halfway stood up and grabbed the plated pizza, then sat back down and let the plate rest on his lap. Timidly, he tapped Jeremy's shoulder.

"S-Say, would you like some pizza?", he quietly asked. The guard shook his head and waved a hand dismissively.

"Nah, that's alright," Jeremy said, "Trust me, I've had more than enough already."

Freddy frowned. Well, that's a bust. He quietly grabbed a slice and took a bite, grinning and quietly chuckling as he enjoyed the flavor. Great pizza from Chica as usual...

 _But,_ he had to find something, _anything_ to talk about! C'mon... Think, think!

"What's your name?", Freddy asked, putting on his best smile as he swallowed his slice.

"Oh, uh, Jeremy," the guard replied. Freddy's smile widened.

"Well, I think that's a wonderful name!", Freddy said. It was Jeremy's turn to smile.

"Hey, thanks," the guard said. "So you're the, uh... You're basically the boss around here, huh?", he asked. Freddy nodded.

"Indeed!", the bear replied. "I guess you could say that! If you don't mind me asking, Jeremy, when did you sign up for this job?"

"Yesterday, actually," he replied, "But, y'know, my first night's tonight. And, _jeez...",_ he trailed off, looking away slightly, "I did _not_ expect anything like this."

"Wha'd'ya' mean?", Freddy asked curiously. Jeremy smirked.

"Well... You're supposed to be animatronics, right?", the guard asked. Freddy nodded.

"Hmhm. Well, you don't act like 'em," Jeremy said. "Do you have any idea of what I was expecting when I signed up for this?", he asked, "I definitely wasn't thinking I'd get to talk to a bear eating pizza, that's for sure." Freddy froze for a moment, unsure of what the guard was trying to say. But then he got a good look at himself...

He chuckled. Oh, right.

"Hah, well, I don't know," Freddy replied with a grin, "I don't think it's _that_ weird or anything. I mean, _I'm_ a bear! _I'm_ eatin' pizza! What's wrong with that?", he asked.

"Oh, believe me, nothing's wrong with that!", Jeremy said, putting his hands up in defeat. "But if I knew that that was what I was gonna encounter, I would've at least brought some honey for ya'," he said. Freddy laughed!

"Well, nice to know you're a considerate fellow at least," Freddy said.

"Hey, I try," Jeremy said. Freddy chuckled to himself as he ate another slice. You know, he actually felt... good! This guard fellow was so much friendlier than he was expecting! Oh, if only he hadn't woken up so late! Indeed, overall he felt...

He felt relieved.

"Oh, c'mere!", Freddy said as he grabbed Jeremy's arm. The guard flailed as he was pulled into the bear's soft embrace.

"What?", he asked, "Never gotten a bear hug before?"

"C-Can't say I have!", Jeremy said as he tried to fight his way out of the bear's... bearlike grip. Soon, however, the guard realized that his fight was in vain and, well...

He hugged back.

Happy, bubbly giggling was heard throughout the room. Jeremy and Freddy stopped hugging and looked around to find the source of the noise. They found Foxy staring at the two with wide, starry eyes. As she tried to suppress her joy, Jeremy cleared his throat returned to his original position. Freddy acted similarly.

Jeez, what came over him?

 _"I think I remember where we left off~",_ Foxy said with a grin. "Good to see that you two are bonding, though!", she added. Jeremy and Freddy said nothing.

Bonnie, meanwhile, hmph'd!

"I'm almost jealous!", Bonnie said as he crossed his arms. "You've never given _me_ a hug, Mr. Night Guard!", he teasingly said.

"Yeah!", Chica added with a giggle, "How could'ja be so mean?"

"Now, now!", Foxy said as she tried to defuse the situation, "No need to get jealous or anything!"

Meanwhile, Jeremy looked up at Freddy, who smiled down at him. Jeremy crossed his arms and looked away.

Bah...

"Now! Let's get back to business!", Foxy said as she put her paws together! "Are you ready?"

 _"Aye-Aye, Captain!"_

* * *

 _ **Foxy & Friends in: The Search for The Pirate's Treasure!**_

 _"So! When we last left off, you three had been this close tah findin' the pirate king's treasure!",_ Foxy recapped in her best, corniest pirate's accent with the widest grin on her face.

 _"However!",_ she suddenly said, _"Ye've stumbled across a small group of skeletons! And just when all seemed lost, help arrived in th'form of Sir Frederick Fazbear! One of the scourges of the seven seas! In one fell swoop, he tore through the skeletons, pavin' the way fer ye all!"_ As Foxy described all of this, she swung her arms this way and that, trying to illustrate the situation.

"Why'd'ja decide to save us, Freddy?", Chica asked, looking at the aforementioned bear.

"You may call me _Frederick!",_ Freddy corrected in a valiant knight's voice, lightly resting a paw on his chest. "And it is my _duty_ to save those who're in need!"

"And here I was, thinking you were in it for the money," Jeremy remarked. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica laughed as Freddy flustered a bit.

"Y-Yeah, well- I _assure_ you, that's not the case!", he said.

"Suuuure...", Chica replied, smirking.

"Yeah, we've got our eyes on you, buddy!", Bonnie said, closing an eye as he gazed right through Freddy. Foxy cleared her throat.

"Anywho~", she began before donning her accent once again, _"Yer group approaches a door, and it be a huge one! It'll take all yer strength combined to open it! What do ya' doooo?"_

"Open it!", the four said.

 _"Ye open it, then! And, inside the room...",_ she trailed off, causing the four to lean forward in anticipation...

 _"Inside the room issss... A well-cooked pizza! Its golden crust and melted cheese entice ye all, but somethin' doesn't seem right-"_

"I pick up the pizza!", Chica blurted out! Bonnie and Jeremy looked at the hen, surprised for just a moment, before going into a state of panic.

"N-No! _Don't!",_ Bonnie said!

"Chica, this is the third time we've had to restart this game because you picked up the pizza. Please, _please_ don't do it!", Jeremy agreed.

"B-But- _Pizza!_ Who doesn't like pizza? _",_ Chica pleaded, forming a rather good argument for herself.

"Every time you pick up the pizza, we _lose!",_ Bonnie said. Jeremy watched as Chica frowned a looked down a little. She almost seemed like she was really hurt by it...

"Hmph! Well, as long as we get to do it _after_ we get the gold...", she said, crossing her arms. Foxy chuckled.

"That can be arranged~", she said. Freddy simply blinked. Man, he's missed a lot...

" _Anyway, ye all bypass the pizza! And in the next room is the_ _ **real**_ _gold!",_ she said. _"However, one of you seems to want the treasure a lot more than the others...",_ she added, glancing at Freddy, who seemed absolutely hypnotized by the prospect.

 _"Gold!_ Haha, finally! I've finally found it! And it's _all mine!",_ he cheered as he stood up, earning himself some dirty looks from the others. The bear gulped, sitting back down and adjusting his tie.

"Hahaaaa! Yay! Group huuuug!", Bonnie happily shouted. He tightly hugged Jeremy, holding him close and giving him a good nuzzle on the cheek. Chica and Freddy soon joined in. As Foxy joined in as well, Jeremy felt... oddly warm inside.

It felt good.


	7. Things Are Winding Down

Jeremy felt almost proud as he reclined in his seat at one of the main room's dining tables. A part of him felt like he should've been doing this in the safety of his office, but...

What was the point?

It was _abundantly_ clear to him that the Toys didn't want to kill him, despite how they could easily do so. In fact, he was surprised the robots hadn't _hugged_ him to death yet!

...At least, he was pretty sure they were robots.

No matter how much they told him that that was the case, he still wasn't fully convinced...

They were just too _animated_ to be anything of the sort. After a bit of mental digging, he did recall seeing some newspapers mention Fazbear Entertainment and the company's breakthroughs in robotics...

But this?

Even he had to admit, this was almost _overkill..._

Plus, there was still something that was constantly picking at him. What was in that back room? It felt like they kept dodging his questions every time he asked about it. It was really starting to bother him. _What was in there?_

...Not to mention the Prize Corner...

Hmm.

Regardless, for the first time that night, Jeremy finally had some peace to himself. It's not like doing stuff with the Toys wasn't fun or anything, but he had been doing that for _hours_. He needed some time to himself, at least for a small while.

The guard yawned and closed his eyes as he adjusted his position. He had been reclining in one of the seats of one of the dining room tables, getting some much needed rest.

He stirred a little as he felt something soft nudging his cheek. He absentmindedly tried to swat away whatever was bothering him, but didn't manage to strike anything. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to snooze...

 _...Until something nudged him again!_

Jeremy grumbled and waved his hand, hoping that he would be left alone. However, his assailant was persistent.

"Sleeping on the job, are we?", came a stern voice. Jeremy's eyes snapped open. Wait, did he really fall asleep? Jeremy looked up at the owner of the voice, almost expecting his boss or something, but was relieved as he saw that it was just...

"...Bonnie?"

"Hehe! That's me!", the rabbit replied, pointing at himself with a thumb. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Y'know...", the rabbit began, crossing his arms and putting on the best _'stern boss-man'_ face he could possibly make, "I couldn't help but notice that you were shirking your responsibilities, Mr. Night Guard! You haven't been using that fancy tablet-thing of yours, _and_ you've been sleeping on the job!", he said authoritatively. Jeremy blinked. He- He wasn't actually getting reported over this, right? As he struggled to come up with a response, Bonnie giggled.

 _"But,"_ he continued, "We could both forget about this little 'problem' if..." he trailed off.

"If... what?", Jeremy asked.

 _"If...",_ Bonnie said quietly, "Well, you know how we're friends?", he asked. Jeremy nodded.

"And you know how friends do stuff together?"

Again, Jeremy nodded.

 _"Well..._ ", Bonnie trailed off, putting his paws behind his back as he looked away slightly. Jeremy frowned.

"Well what?", Jeremy asked, now crossing his arms. "Just tell me already, will ya'?"

"Alright, alright!", Bonnie said! "Since you wanna know _so much,_ I'll tell ya'! ...Do you wanna, well...", he trailed off again for a moment. He sat down next to Jeremy and leaned against the guard. Jeremy tried sliding away, but was immediately caught as Bonnie wrapped his arm around the guard's.

Jeremy groaned a little as he tried to pull away. Well, that's one thing Toys and normal robots have in common...

Strength...

 _"Do you wanna do something together?"_ Bonnie finally asked, his voice squeaking a bit as he asked his question. He put a paw to his muzzle and looked at Jeremy with wide, expectant eyes. Jeremy, meanwhile, blinked. That was it?

"Um, well... Sure!", Jeremy replied after a moment's thought. He was relieved that he wasn't actually getting fired over his little _snooze cruise..._

...Though, he was still rather wary of it...

"R-Really?", Bonnie gasped, seeming both excited and relieved. Jeremy nodded.

 _"Yes!_ Haha, alright then!", the bunny said with newfound enthusiasm. "I'm so glad! C'mon, get up!", he then said, grabbing Jeremy and pulling him up. He gave the guard a tight hug, before putting his paws on the man's shoulders.

"Go grab a seat somewhere, okay? I'll be back soon with a surprise!", he said with that characteristically girlish giggle of his. He then turned and bounded off with a particular spring in his step, leaving Jeremy in the main room. The guard stood for a moment, watching as the rabbit left. He was a bit surprised by his reaction...

Regardless, Jeremy looked around for a moment and, after noting that he was alone for the time being, he made his way toward the stage. He'd normally pick one of the party rooms, but he'd gone up and down that hall a _ton lately._

Gotta switch up the scenery a bit, y'know?

Jeremy sighed as he climbed onto the stage and sat down. This was definitely different. For now, it was just him and Bonnie, and... Whatever the animatronic had planned.

As Jeremy patiently waited for Bonnie to return, he couldn't help but think back to when he had first met him... He was a lot more scared of him than he was now, and a bit more skeptical. Even now, a really small part of him wondered if all of this was just some weird dream.

And a really _long_ one at that...

Regardless, he wondered if Bonnie, and by extension the rest of the Toys, really were robots. He had even heard a bit of Fazbear Entertainment's breakthroughs in robotics and AI technology, but he didn't think it went _this far._ It was incredibly hard for him to believe...

Jeremy flinched as he heard a large door being pushed shut elsewhere in the restaurant. He soon saw Bonnie emerge from the darkness of the hallway and look around. Jeremy waved and shouted out to the rabbit, prompting the animatronic to look his way. Once he spotted the guard, Bonnie grinned and ran towards the stage!

"Sorry I took so long!", Bonnie said as he climbed onstage and sat next to Jeremy.

"It's fine," Jeremy said with a smile, "You didn't take too long anyway. What's that you got there, though?", he asked, though he already had a feeling that he knew what the rabbit held... Bonnie giggled, hugging the objects he was holding. It was as if he was waiting for the guard to ask...

 _"They're guitars!"_

"Guitars?", Jeremy asked. Bonnie nodded!

"Yep!", he replied. "I got one of 'em from the party rooms, but this one was just kinda laying on the floor in the back!", he said, holding up a particularly dusty one, "Weird, huh? Anyway, i-it's probably kinda dusty! Like most things back there...", he said. He tilted his head slightly as he seemed to think about something as his ears flopping to one side...

"...Here, I'll clean it off for ya'!", he then said, setting aside his guitar and getting to work on cleaning the dirty one. Jeremy leaned back, entertaining himself as he watched the bunny furiously clean the plastic instrument.

A few minutes later, Bonnie got up. Jeremy watched as he began to walk forward, spinning the guitar with his paws. He then turned around and closed his eyes as he knelt down before the guard, displaying the guitar in a way not unlike one presents a sword.

 _"Sir Jeremy,"_ Bonnie began in his deepest voice, which still wasn't really that deep, _"I presenteth to thee, your very own guitar! I hopeth that you use...eth it wisely! ...Eth!",_ he said.

Jeremy's eyed widened as he grabbed the swor- guitar. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was holding Excalibur itself. This sword... This _power!_

 _"By the power of Greyskull...",_ Jeremy found himself saying as he stood up.

"I... Have... _**The Powerrrr!",**_ he exclaimed, holding the guitar skyward! He held the pose for a moment, before he slowly lowered the guitar as the gravity of what he did fell upon him.

Wow, that was so dorky...

He looked at Bonnie, who had since stood up. He looked absolutely taken aback, covering most of his muzzle with his paws. Jeremy stared for a moment. He could barely open his mouth before he was practically pounced with another soft rabbit-hug.

 _"Hehehehe!_ Jeremy, that was so awesome!", Bonnie exclaimed, nuzzling Jeremy, "I didn't know you loved guitars _that_ much!"

Then, he gasped!

"Oh man, we'd better hurry this up then, huh?", he asked, loosening the hug a little. "I-I wanted to keep this as a bit of a surprise, though I guess it's pretty obvious at this point, but...", he trailed off with an uneasy chuckle as he let Jeremy go and grabbed his guitar. He took a deep breath, then turned around.

 _"I wanna teach you how to play guitar!"_

Jeremy blinked. He looked down at his guitar, then back at Bonnie.

"What?"

 _"Welllll,_ basically, I've been thinkin'," Bonnie began, putting a paw to his chin in thought. "Since we're friends 'n all, we should be doing more stuff together! And what's better than playing guitar?"

 _"But then!",_ Bonnie continued, putting up a finger, "I realized that you probably don't know _how_ to play guitar!", he said, "So, I decided that I should teach ya'!"

"O-Or, at least – try to teach you. I don't think I'm all too good at it...", he then said, turning and blushing a little.

 _"Unless you have something else in mind...",_ Bonnie then said, approaching Jeremy once again. He nuzzled up to the guard, smiling.

"After all, I _did_ suggest earlier that we could just sit and cuddle!", he said, his red dimples growing redder as he blushed. While Jeremy wasn't the type to cuddle, he'd be lying if he said he didn't entertain the prospect just a _little..._ All in all, Jeremy mulled over the decision over the everlasting space of five seconds.

"Eh," he said with a shrug, "Sounds good to me."

"R-Really?!", Bonnie asked in disbelief. "A-Alright then! Let's get started!", he said as he turned and began to make his way back to the stage.

Then, he stopped.

"W-Wait, are you agreeing to the guitar practice or the cuddling?", he asked, looking back at the guard. Jeremy chuckled.

"The guitar practice, Bonnie," he said. The rabbit snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Aww, I was hoping you were gonna go with the cuddling... Oh well, can't blame me for trying!"

 _"But,"_ he said, poking Jeremy's chest. "That doesn't mean I'll _stop_ trying! So watch out, buster! I'll be getting any hugs I can get, and when you least expect 'em too!"

And so, Jeremy and Bonnie sat down on the stage. After making sure that their guitars were tuned, they were ready to begin!

However, Jeremy noticed that Bonnie's determined expression gave way to something rather...

Unsure.

"Hey, Jeremy?", Bonnie asked.

"Huh? Yeah?", Jeremy replied.

"I don't know where to start..."

Jeremy blinked. How could he not know where to start? He's supposed to be the teacher! The guard hummed, then sighed. He had an idea...

"Well, why don't we start with something simple?", Jeremy suggested.

 _"Simple, simple...",_ Bonnie mused, tapping his chin...

"Of course!", he then said, "Let's start with something like this..."

Bonnie held up his guitar for a moment, before looking at it intently. He lowered it back down, then strummed its strings a few times.

Then, he frowned.

"Bonnie?", Jeremy asked, a little surprised by the bunny's sudden change in demeanor. Bonnie didn't respond as he got up. He walked a few feet away, then suddenly turned around! With a wide grin, he pointed his guitar at Jeremy, much like a sword.

"Jeremy!", he shouted, "I challenge you to a _duel!"_ Jeremy blinked and stared for a moment, confused. He looked down at his own guitar, then back at Bonnie...

 _Oh, this was gonna be bad..._

"Okay! And that's it!", Bonnie announced. "Now, what did we learn, young student?", he asked in his 'authoritative voice'. After a terrifying and surprisingly not-that-destructive duel, the two had sat back down on the stage.

"You're really having fun with this whole 'teacher' thing, aren't you?", Jeremy asked.

"Hehe! Yep!", Bonnie replied, breaking his act for a moment. _"However!",_ he continued, putting on that voice again, "You haven't answered my question!"

"Well... I learned how to, uh...", Jeremy trailed off as his mind went blank for a moment.

"...We didn't learn _anything!"_ , he then said as that very fact dawned upon him.

"Of course we did!", Bonnie replied, "We learned about a guitar's combative capabilities!", he said matter-of-factly.

"But that's not how you're supposed to use a guitar!", Jeremy retorted.

"Oh yeah...", Bonnie said in realization.

"But! It was still fun!", the rabbit then said, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess," Jeremy replied. He'd lean back, but he frowned as he reallized he was sitting on the edge of a stage. Not a backrest in sight... Though, he felt something bump his side.

"Don't _guess,"_ Bonnie began, _"Know!_ We might not've learned much about how to actually _play_ the guitar, but we _did_ have fun, right?" Jeremy thought a bit, before nodding. Weirdness aside, he had to admit that it was pretty invigorating!

 _"Seeee,_ Mr. Night Guard? _",_ he asked, "I know just how to show someone a little fun!" he said happily! Jeremy smiled.

"You know what, Bonnie? You're right," he admitted. The guard rubbed the rabbit's head, prompting Bonnie's ears to lower as he let the guard do his thing.

"Hehe, thanks, Jeremy!", he said once the guard was done. "That means a _ton_ coming from you!" Jeremy shrugged.

"Eh, it's just the truth," he said. Bonnie smiled, kicking his feet a little.

"Well, enough about all that stuff!", he then said, wrapping his arm around Jeremy and smiling warmly. "Let's go see what the others're doing, huh? While we were foolin' around out here, I bet they were up to something _really_ cool!"

"And they probably wouldn't tell us about it!", Bonnie grumped, pulling Jeremy closer.

"Well that's a little presumptuous of you, isn't it?"

Bonnie and Jeremy looked ahead as they heard a familiar voice. Chica stood before them, her wings on her hips. She had a smirk on her face, as if she was trying to hold back some laughter.

"How rude!", she said as she took a step towards the two, "And to think, I was just about to show you two something special!"

The hen crossed her arms, turning away as Bonnie's eyes began to widen.

"But, I suppose that you're busy doing something else, right?", she asked. She waited for a moment, glancing back at Jeremy and Bonnie as they simply stared.

 _"Well,"_ she pressed on with a sigh, "I suppose I'll leave you to what you're doing, then!", she said as she adjusted her hair. Jeremy and Bonnie watched as she slowly, _slowly_ began to walk away from the stage.

"Hey! Wait!", Bonnie said as he stood up, still clinging to Jeremy and – as a result – lifting the guard off the ground a little.

 _"Hrmmm?"_ , Chica responded, looking back at the two. "What was that?"

"W-We didn't mean what we said!", Bonnie said. The chicken tilted her head as her smirk grew.

 _"Are you suuuure?",_ she asked.

Bonnie nodded furiously!

"Yuhuh! Sure we're sure! Isn't that right, Mr. Night Guard?", Bonnie asked, looking down at the guard he was carrying. Jeremy nodded in agreement – Though he could'a sworn he had no part in this...

Chica hrmmm'd and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. She wasn't convinced...

"I'm not convinced," she simply said in a rather redundant manner, closing her eyes and looking upward.

 _"Ch-Chicaaaaa!",_ Bonnie exclaimed, causing Chica to start giggling. He blushed as she broke her act, turning around once again.

"Oh, geez, sorry Bonnie!", Chica apologized, "I didn't mean to upset'cha! I was just messing with you!", she said, putting a wing to Bonnie's head and roughing up his 'do a little. "Please, forgive me." Bonnie let go of Jeremy, hrmming as he fixed his hair.

"Oh, don't worry!", he then said happily, "I forgive ya'!" Chica grinned.

"Fantastic!", she said, before directing her attention to the guard. She sat down on the stage next to him, and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Jeremy, are you alright?", she asked, "Hehe, I hope Bonnie wasn't too hard on ya'," she said with a chuckle.

"Eh, not really," Jeremy replied. "I've been through worse." Chica couldn't help but giggle.

"What did you come here for, though?", he asked.

"Huh? Oh!", she replied, having almost forgotten, "Listen, I'll tell ya' soon. But for now... Do you two wanna head into the kitchen with me?", she asked, raising her voice slightly so that Bonnie could hear, "I've got a couple of surprises for you~", she liltingly said, standing up. Bonnie's ears flinched as he heard that word...

"A surprise?", he asked.

"Yep!", she said, putting her wings together. "I've been in the cookin' mood, so I figured I'd make something for ya'!"

 _"Oooh!",_ Bonnie, well, ooh'd. "What did'ja make, what did'ja make? Is it a _cake?_ ", he asked, hopping in place. Chica giggled.

"It's a surprise!", she said, "But, I'm sure you'll love it. Now, c'mon!", she said, beckoning Jeremy and Bonnie along as she turned and went into the kitchen. Jeremy frowned a little. He already had a pizza earlier... And now Chica's cooking something else? _Already?_

He sighed. Whatever it is, he'd have to take them to go...

 **A/N: And so concludes another chapter! I guess I don't have much to say here, mostly because I said all I wanted to say last chapter, but – I forgot to answer a question of yours, Dr. Y9K.**

 **I plan to include the marionette in this fic in some form, but I'm not** _ **completely**_ **sure how yet.**

 _ **Until next time!**_


	8. Flew The Coop

Bonnie skipped happily as he and Jeremy followed Chica into the kitchen. He could barely suppress his excitement! The bunny bounded along as he looked around, trying to find any sign of what Chica might have in store for him and his swell little Night Guard.

 _"Soooo,_ what'cha got? What'cha got?", Bonnie asked as he walked alongside Chica. The hen wasted no time in putting a wing to her beak, signaling the bunny to hush – at least for the moment.

"Hehe, I'll show you in a second!", Chica said as she tried to dispel Bonnie's excitement. Soon, the three stopped in front of the oven. Proudly putting her wings on her hips, Chica glanced back at Bonnie and Jeremy, before opening the oven...

 _"Ta-daaaaa!"_ , she exclaimed, presenting a tray full of cupcakes! The freshly-made cupcakes were topped with vivid, orange frosting. There were even little carrots on top of each one. Bonnie gasped!

"C-C-Carrot... C-Carrot cupcakes?!", he asked, putting his paws to his cheeks in surprise! Even Jeremy had to admit that they looked pretty good...

"Hehe! _Yep!",_ Chica replied, "And I made them all just for you!", she said, handing the rabbit the tray. Again, Bonnie gasped!

"R-Really?!", he asked, seeming to be at an almost complete loss for words! Chica nodded happily!

"Mhrm!", she happily replied, "But please," she added, "Don't go 'n hog them all for yourself, alright? Sharing _is_ caring, after all!", she reminded, wagging a finger. Bonnie nodded.

"Right!", he said with a salute! It didn't take long before he looked over at Jeremy...

"Say... Want a cupcake, Mr. Night Guard?", he asked, his smile widening as he offered Jeremy the tray. Jeremy blinked, then rubbed his hands together...

 _"Weeell,"_ he began, "Don't mind if I d-"

"Ah, ah, ah!", Chica cut in, putting up a feathery wing, "Sorry Bonnie, but I've got something _extra-_ special for our little guest of honor. Why don't'cha go and have a taste o' those cupcakes?"

"Awww...", Bonnie said, his ears lowering slightly. Soon enough, however, they would stand back up as he nodded. "Okay then! See ya' soon, Jerry~"

Jeremy watched as Bonnie turned and left the room, after giving the guard a little wink. He couldn't pinpoint the source, but something in him stirred.

It made him feel a little happy.

He then flinched as a soft, yellow wing rested on his shoulder. He turned slightly, and – unsurprisingly – Chica smiled down at him.

"Well, now that we're alone...", she began, "Wanna see what I've got in store for ya'?"

Without hesitating, Jeremy nodded. It must have been an especially special surprise that it required the two of them to be... _alone._

Jeremy blinked as he suddenly realized something about this situation. Wait-

He looked around nervously as a dreadful situation formed in his head... He's read about scenes like this in all sorts of books, and seen them in all sorts of movies. The main character and the love interest are alone in a room together, the girl asks him to wait, or to close his eyes, or something like that, then... _Then..._

 _"CHICA I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY,"_ he blurted out instinctively as he felt Chica rest her wing on his shoulder. He and Chica stared at each other, the latter wide-eyed with utter confusion. The two stared at each other for a few moments, the silence only being broken by the guard's awkward throat-clearing.

 _"S-Soooo,"_ the guard began as he tried to play it all off, "What were you going to show me?" Chica continued staring for a moment, before blinking as she remembered why she was here.

"O-Oh! ...Right, uh, I wanted to show you something!", she recalled, "It's not _super huge_ or anything, but – I think you'll like it," she said confidently. She opened the oven once again and, to Jeremy's surprised, she pulled out a cake! It wasn't a bunch of cupcakes, or some pastries, but a small cake! Jeremy stared dumbly at it, then looked at Chica, who grinned.

"Like it?", she asked, "It's chocolate! You, uh, you like chocolate, right?", she asked. Slowly, Jeremy nodded.

"Hehe, great!", she replied happily as she set the cake down on the counter, "What a relief too. I didn't really know _what_ flavor you liked, so I just defaulted to chocolate, heh..." she said, rubbing the side of her head with a wing.

Jeremy, however, was at a loss for words.

"But... Why?", he finally managed to ask. Chica blinked.

"Huh? Well, I figured chocolate's pretty much the best flavor there is!", she said. "That's what most folks'll tell you! A-Aside from Bonnie, anyway. Don't tell him I told you this, but I don't think Foxy or Freddy really like carrots...", she whispered, leaning closer to Jeremy a little. As the guard opened his mouth to say that that was _not at all_ what he was asking, Chica continued.

"B-But trust me – I _love_ carrots!", she continued, "I remember when Bonnie first had me try 'em. I was like, 'no way', but he was like, _'do it!",_ so I figured I'd do it so Bonnie would stop pestering me, right?", she said. The guard stared for a moment. Wh-Where was she even going with this?

"Chica?", he asked, trying to penetrate the conversation she was having with herself. However, the animatronic didn't hear him.

"And so I tried it! And it was actually delicious! Foxy and Freddy looked like they wanted to spit it out though...

 _"Chica?"_

Chica finally stopped. She looked at Jeremy, seeming rather confused.

"Huh?"

"Stop," he said, putting a hand up.

"O-Oh, sorry... Sorry for rambling," she apologized, frowning a bit.

"I-It's fine, it's fine," Jeremy comforted the chicken, "You can tell me the rest of your... story later," he said. Though, he silently hoped that it wouldn't come to that, "A-And don't get me wrong – the cake you made is _beautiful,_ but... Why did you make it?", he asked. Chica beamed.

"Think of it as a gift!", she said proudly. "I was in a cookin' mood and I figured I'd give you somethin' for the road!" Jeremy smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... Gee, thanks," he said rather bashfully. He had to admit – Out of all the Toys, he'd noticed that Chica was especially generous...

"Heeey, don't mention it!", Chica replied. "If you need anything from me, just ask! I'll see what I can do," she said confidently, pointing at herself and giving a wink. Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the hen's enthusiasm. However, he mood would sully a little as she began to look rather apprehensive.

"B-But, I've been meaning to ask you something...", she began with a small frown. "What's it... What's it like outside?" Jeremy hesitated for a moment.

"O-Outside?", he asked. Chica nodded.

"Mhrm! Y-Y'know, out... out there," she said, gesturing to no direction in particular. "I-I don't know when I started feelin' this way, but... I've been wanting to see what's beyond the walls o' this old place! Almost every night, I find myself looking out the front windows, wondering what the children and their parents do when they aren't eating here!", she explained. Jeremy watched as she put her wings together and romantically stared off into nowhere in particular. However, she blinked as she realized the sort of display she was putting on and grinned, blushing a bit.

"...Heheh, sorry, I uh, didn't mean to daydream like that. O-Or, when you consider the time, is it a night dream?..." she wondered aloud, looking away thoughtfully...

"In any case, I... I've been wondering if you could perhaps... Let me go outside with ya'?", she quietly asked, fidgeting her wings nervously. It was at that point that Jeremy recoiled a bit.

"W-Wait, what?", he asked, surprised. While he didn't listen to Fritz all too much earlier, he was _pretty sure_ that bringing any of the Toys, even just one, outside would result in some serious consequences...

"I-I'm just saying!", Chica tried to reason, "Maybe you'll find someone tryin' to break in out there! And luckily for you, you'd have some muscle to help you out!", she said, putting her wings on her hips and grinning. Jeremy wasn't sure, but Chica almost seemed a bigger now that she mentioned all of that...

"W-Well, I guess...", Jeremy said, "But what about the others? ...And, what about the front door? I'm basically locked in here 'till 6!", he reminded her.

"Ahh, don't worry about the others," Chica said with a dismissive wave, "They're probably busy with stuff. We can have 'em come out once _we're_ done out there! After all, it's a security mission, right?", she asked, winking. Though Jeremy still had a bad feeling about this, he nodded... She was right – It'd probably be smart to check out the outside, make sure nobody was trying to break in...

It's not like Chica would just ditch him, right?

"Tubular!", Chica exclaimed, jumping for joy! She gave Jeremy a soft hug, giggling happy as she did so. "I'm so excited! I'll finally get to see what it's like out there! Eeeee!~", she squee'd gleefully as she rubbed her cheeks, after setting the guard down.

"Hey, remember," Jeremy began, "Don't run off without me, alright? We're gonna at least stay on the property," he said. Chica nod-nodded.

"Right! Of course!", she said. Jeremy smiled. That was at least a little comforting. Though...

"Also, how're we gonna get outta here anyway? Like I said before, the front door's locked," he said. "And it's not like you're gonna charge through the doors, right?", he asked. Chica chuckled.

"Of course not!", she said, "There's a back door, y'know." Jeremy sputtered.

"Back door?", he asked.

"Yup!", Chica replied, "But to get to it, you gotta go through the Parts room...", she said... Jeremy frowned.

"But you guys won't even let me near the place, let alone get inside it," he said.

"W-Well... I think it'll be fine!", Chica said, "J-Just be... _extra-quiet,_ alright?", she asked. "Just follow my lead, and we'll be fine!"

"Why... do we have to be so quiet though?", Jeremy asked, now growing a little concerned.

"Don't worry about that!", Chica tried to assure the guard, "Now, c'mon! We'll ice the cake later, when it's cooled off 'n stuff!", she said, grabbing the guard's hand and leading him out the kitchen, "But right now, we're burning moonlight!"

* * *

Jeremy couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as he and Chica walked down the hallway towards the Parts room. He was finally going to enter it, the room that's been continuously kept away from him for so long... As he was led towards the big, metallic door, he could feel his heart pounding.

Though the feeling of Chica's soft wing as she held his hand, and the sound of her happy humming kept him feeling rather calm...

...Then, he blinked. Wow. Now he felt like a kid.

And now he just ruined the moment for himself, didn't he?

Hmph.

Regardless, here they were, at the door to the Parts & Services room...

"Now let's get this thing open...", Chica quietly said as she let go of Jeremy's hand for the moment. She pressed her wings against the door and _shooooved..._

"There!", she said happily as the door opened, "Easy-peasy. C'mon now," she said, grabbing the guard's hand as she began to lead him through the room. Jeremy looked this way and that as he followed the big bird. The room was unfathomably dusty, and the air extremely stuffy. Stagnant, even. He put his shirt over his nose in an effort to keep himself from sneezing. Though, other than that, the place was pretty dark.

Which meant he couldn't see anything! Surely the Toys weren't just trying to keep empty _darkness_ away from him! Jeremy grumped. What a letdown.

But... that's where being overly curious gets you, he supposed. It's not like this place had much to hide, aside from, well, the very thing that's leading him along – or more specifically, how it worked.

Hmmm.

After a quiet pass through the back door, Jeremy looked around. He found himself, and Chica, in a rather wide, expansive area behind the restaurant. This was probably where the trucks carrying the pizzeria's supplies would park. He shuddered a little as a stiff breeze blew past him. Man, he should've put on some warmer clothes...

Well, he was out here for a reason, right? Might as well get to wor-

 _"Woooohoooo!"_

Jeremy flinched as he heard some shouting nearby. He quickly turned, expecting some sort of delinquent, but ended up only seeing Chica, wings toward the sky, seemingly not having a care in the world.

"Ch-Chica!", Jeremy whispered loudly, "Don't be so loud! You might wake someone up!" Chica turned, lowering her arms a little as she looked at Jeremy, stars in her eyes.

"Hehe! S-Sorry bout that, Jeremy!", she said, "B-But – oh my _gosh,_ this is so cool!", she shouted. Jeremy frowned, putting a finger to his mouth and _'shhh'_ ing. The chicken put a wing to her beak, nodding.

"B-But – Do you people really live with this?", she asked, "It feels so good out here!", she said as another gust of wind blew by, "The sky's so clear, a-and – look at that!", she said, pointing upward. Jeremy followed her wing until he looked up at the moon.

"It's the mooooon!", she said. Jeremy sighed, crossing his arms. He couldn't bring himself to shush her again... Like, gee.

This really was her first time out here, wasn't it?

"H-Hey, stand back, I've been wantin' to try something for a while now...", she said. Jeremy blinked as he obliged.

"Try... what exactly?", he asked.

"You'll see!", Chica said. "Hehe, check this out!"

Jeremy watched as Chica lowered her stance a bit, holding out her wings to either side. With a wide, unshakable grin, she began to run down the alley! Ignoring Jeremy's shouting, the bird leaped into the air, shouting a valiant _"Ca-caw!",_ as she took flight!

Well, sorta glided.

...For a whole of one second.

Honestly, you could say she kinda fell, really.

Jeremy froze for a moment as he saw Chica faceplant into the ground. Not wasting any more time, he ran towards the downed chicken. Chica moaned, standing up and holding her beak as Jeremy approached her.

"Geez, that hurts...", she groaned, "I-I guess those cartoons're true, huh? Chickens just weren't meant to fly...", she said, before chuckling. Jeremy chuckled as well, but it was more wry.

"Y-You're okay, right?", he asked, "That looked pretty nasty..."

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine!", Chica replied, "It'll take a lot more than that to bring this bird down!", she said, before grabbing Jeremy's arm and giving him a nuzzle on the cheek.

"Thanks for worryin', though," she whispered.

"Anyway, we should probably head back inside, huh?", she asked, "I'd imagine the others're probably gonna be looking for us right about now...", she said. Jeremy gulped. Oh, yeah...

"R-Right," he said, "C'mon!" Jeremy shuddered to imagine what the Toys' reactions would be.

...Knowing them, it probably won't be that bad, actually.

Maybe they'd put him under timeout.

"Ladies first," Jeremy said as he opened the back door. Chica giggled.

"Quite the gentleman," she said as she entered. She grabbed the guard's hand and pulled him inside.

They went back in as they went out, quietly, and with one behind the other. Along the way, however, Jeremy felt his foot being snagged on something. He felt himself being pulled in two different ways as Chica, unbeknownst of the guard's situation, she kept pulling him, until...

 _ **Screech... Crash!**_

"Wh-What was that?!", Chica asked as she stopped. Jeremy saw that she was looking directly at him, due to the small white glowing specks where her eyes normally were.

"I-I don't know!", Jeremy replied, his heart pounding again, "My foot got caught on something!" Chica hesitated for a moment. She seemed to look about in a quick, worried fashion, before seeming to calm down a bit.

"W-Well... Let's not worry 'bout it right now. W-We should get going, alright?", she offered. Jeremy nodded. Though he wondered, what happened to the "no noise" rule?...

Soon enough, Chica and Jeremy were out of the room. Chica pulled the door shut, then sighed as she leaned against it. Jeremy took a few deep breaths as well. That... actually got a bit scary for a moment...

"Well... Heh, now that that's over, wanna go put the icing on that cake of yours?", she asked, giving the guard a little nudge on the shoulder.

"O-Oh, uh... Sure," Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his head and forgoing that little scare for now. If Chica wasn't worried, then he supposed he wouldn't be either.

And off they went! To the land of cakes and icing and other wonderful, probably-very-fattening sweets!

Though, as they walked away, Jeremy could've sworn he heard something from behind that door. It was a faint, light noise - something like...

...Whirring?

 **A/N: Man.**

 **After a bit of faffing around, I promise that room's gonna finally pay off in the next chapter. Not this chapter! But the next!**

 **Yes! Fool, I have kept you waiting even longer! If you don't watch out, I'll keep you waiting** _ **forever!**_ **You'll never see the withereds in this fic!**

 **Actually, you will. Next chapter, I swear. I mean, what's a FNAF 2 fic without the withereds, right?**

 **We need a new name for 'em too, don't we. I mean, really, withered? Sounds like a plant.**

 **Are robots plants?**

 **Wait, have I even** _ **written**_ **these guys before?**

 **Hrmm...**

 **...Silly ramblings aside, I hope you enjoyed this fic. It might not be as popular as A New Start or its sequel, but I really do find it a joy to write. And, like always, I hope you find this silly cartoonish thing a joy to read!**

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	9. Hitting The Room

After their escapades outside, Jeremy and Chica spent some quality time icing the cake in the kitchen! Jeremy managed to steal a few tastes of the stuff, and – _gee –_ it was delicious! Once that was over, however, the two got to work on decorating the cake. Chica worked on the sprinkles while Jeremy carefully set down some marshmallows around the edges. Soon, their work was done and the two were free to admire their masterpiece.

"I think this is the best thing I've ever made...", Chica said with a grin. Jeremy couldn't help but share her expression. When's the last time a night watchman had gotten a _cake_ on his first night?

"But, I couldn't have done it without you!", the chicken soon added, giving the guard's arm a little nudge.

"Bah... You're the one who cooked it," Jeremy said, "I just helped decorate."

"And decorate, you did!", Chica agreed, "This looks fantastic, Jeremy! Guess we should shove it in the fridge for now though, huh?", she asked, tilting her head slightly. "You won't be clockin' out for a while..."

"Ah, true...", Jeremy replied, "While you do that, I'll go clean out the office. I might not use the room much, but it looked pretty messy," he said.

"Alright then!", Chica replied, "Guess I'll see you in a bit?" Jeremy nodded.

"Sure," he said.

It didn't take him long to get back to his office.. But, his jaw dropped as he got there. He hadn't notice it before, but this place was _dirty._ And not just because of the dust on the desk. A whole lot of junk was lying around! A bottle, an old cup, a crumpled-up pizza box in the corner...

Jeremy shuddered. Gross. Whoever was in here last was a _slob._

He sighed. Luckily there was a bag lying around...

* * *

Jeremy reclined in his seat as he finished. It took him a while, but he was finally done. Thanks to him, the room was spotless. The guard crossed his legs as he closed his eyes. And now, he can relax for a moment...

However, a loud noise broke Jeremy from his rest. He nearly jumped out of his chair in fear. _Just what was_ _ **that?,**_ he wondered. It was a creaking sound, almost like a heavy door was being opened. It sounded really creepy as it echoed from down the hall...

The guard gulped as he jumped to the first logical conclusion he could find. O-Oh gosh, was someone trying to break in? That _definitely_ sounded like a break-in. He picked up his tablet and started scouring the cameras. The Toys didn't seem to have noticed the noise... In fact, the front door was padlocked like it's always been! Jeremy gulped. Did... Did they break in through the back?

Jeremy stood up, adjusting his collar. Even though he _really_ didn't want to, he... He had to check out what was happening. Taking a few deep breaths, he walked around his desk and strode down the hall... All he had to do was check out the place - and if there was a problem, he'd have the Toys to help him... He... He could take comfort in _that_ at least, right?

 _Right?_

Jeremy sighed as he reached the end of the hall. He looked to the right, seeing and hearing the lights and sounds coming from the main room. Things seemed alright in there...

But then he looked to the left, at the Parts & Services room... Though the hallway was dark, he could see the doorway... _And..._

 _The door was open?_

Jeremy blinked. It... wasn't supposed to be open, was it? He slowly walked towards it, keeping his guard up. Who could've opened it? Was it the... burglars?

The guard frowned, hrmm'ing... Maybe it was something else?...

With a bit of effort, he closed the door back. After checking the party rooms, he began to make his way back to the office. That was definitely weird... He wondered what caused the door to open like that... And so _violently_ too...

Reluctantly, he shrugged. Oh well. As long as nobody was breaking in, he supposed everything was fine...

Then, he suddenly stopped as he heard some rapid footsteps echoing around him.

Metallic footsteps...

Jeremy shuddered. There was that fear again...

He looked around for a moment as the sound of the footsteps dissipated, before continuing on into the office. He sighed in relief as he entered the room. At least things in here were as they should be.

Aside from the weird red fox robot digging through his trash.

...

...Wait, wha-

"Uh...", Jeremy uttered, raising a finger toward the animatronic. It seemed quite focused on whatever was in the bag. The fox's tail happily swished from side to side as it hummed some sort of song, unbeknownst of the guard only a few feet away. Jeremy blinked as he thought back to when he met Bonnie at the beginning of his shift...

...Wow, this was some serious de ja vu...

If he didn't know better, Jeremy would've thought that he was looking at Foxy in disguise...

But, luckily, he knew better.

Jeremy watched the fox for a moment, then cleared his throat. The fox suddenly stopped what it was doing, its ears twitching a bit. It slowly stood up, picking up the bag as well, and looked at Jeremy, causing him to falter a bit. And to think, he thought the Toys were big... This thing was _ginormous._..

"Wh-Who... are you?", the guard asked, looking up at the fox. It blinked, then frowned.

"That be the same thing I'd like ta' ask you, boy'o!", the animatronic retorted, holding the bag close. "I bet yer after me treasure, aren't ye?" Jeremy blinked. _Treasure?_

"What-"

 _"Well yer not getting' it!",_ the animatronic said, cutting the guard off. "I found it fair 'n square!" Jeremy stared for a moment, then opened his mouth again...

"Wha-"

 _"Don't ye follow the pirate code?!",_ the fox asked.

"W-"

"I bet ye've never heard of it, have y-"

 _"Could you shut up?!",_ Jeremy loudly asked. The fox completely froze, his mouth stuck open. Jeremy breathed heavily for a few moments, but began to shiver as he felt his frustration blow off. Again remembering the events only a few hours ago, he realized that he wasn't just talking to someone in an animal suit.

This thing was _real._

It was at least a foot taller than him and had a mouth full of sharp teeth... Plus, it had a gleaming hook in place of one of its paws... As Jeremy looked down the fox's frame, he noticed a few more things about it too...

Most notably its frame.

Its remaining paw was completely metal. The same could be said for half of each of its legs. The rest of its body looked rather rough and tattered, its fur darkened by what looked like years of grime.

Jeremy then took a step back as he realized something. Oh gosh, this thing looked like something out of a horror movie...

"...S-S-S-Sorry lad, I-I didn't mean ta' anger you!", the fox apologized. Jeremy blinked.

What?

"You're... sorry?", he asked. The animatronic nodded.

"Aye!", it replied. "This be yer room, right? Then that means this be yer treasure!", it said, handing the guard the bag.

Of garbage.

Jeremy would have been thankful, but...

"An' this be quite the room ye have here!", it continued, looking around as a toothy smile crept across its face. "A real cap'n's quarters! What be yer name, lad?" Jeremy opened his mouth to reply, but ended up hesitating... The fox stared for a moment, then nodded.

"Oh, don' worry. Ol' Foxy understands! Every pirate has his secrets!" Jeremy lightly gasped.

"You're... Foxy?", he asked. Foxy nodded.

"Aye, lad! Foxy The Pirate, that be me!", he said, putting a metal paw to his chest, "The scourge of the seven seas! ...And the seven toppin's!" As Foxy let out a laugh, Jeremy's expression hardened. There were... two Foxys? But- As far as he knew, there was only one Foxy! And she was a girl!

Unless...

Jeremy dropped his bag. Oh gosh.

This was what the Toys were trying to hide from him, wasn't it?

This was what he tripped over in the Parts room earlier...

... _Ohhhh myyy go-_

"Lad? _Lad?_ Lad, what's gotten into ye?", Foxy asked, waving a hook in front of the guard's face, snapping him out of his daze.

"Wh-What?..."

"Ye dropped yer booty!", Foxy pointed out, grabbing and picking up the bag.

"Y-You can keep it...", Jeremy said, waving his hands. Foxy gasped!

"Y-Ye... Ye really mean it?", he asked, putting a hook and paw to his muzzle. Uncertain, Jeremy nodded...

"Yes-"

Jeremy shouted as the pirate grabbed his sides, then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank ye, thank ye, thank ye so much!", the pirate exclaimed, "I promise I won't spend it all in one place!" he said.

"I-I-It's fine, really! It's... It's not like I need it!", Jeremy said, pressing his hands against the fox's chest. Despite how dirty and holey it was, it was... surprisingly soft, actually.

It almost made him forget the _really serious_ situation at hand...

Luckily, that sharp hook poking him made him remember.

"Sorry, sorry lad," Foxy said as he let go of the guard. "Jus' couldn't contain me excitement there for a bit!"

"No problem...", Jeremy said as he wiped the dirt and grime off his uniform. Well, it was as the saying went. One man's trash is another... fox's treasure. "S-So you said you're... Foxy, huh?", he asked. Foxy nodded.

"Aye!", he replied, I played th'role of Freddy's arch nemesis! The foil to his and his gang's plans! I told stories of me days on the Seven Seas, searchin' fer pirate booty and the like! Of course, me little mates got to choose precisely how I'd spin the story... Makes fer a much more interestin' tale," he said with a chuckle.

"But, at night, we all served a common purpose...", he continued, "It seemed as though every night, there'd be another one of those suitless endoskeletons walkin' around... And as ye should know, the rules state that no endo should be runnin' 'round buck-naked! Yet you'd be surprised by how often it happens...", Foxy said, crossing his arms and frowning.

Jeremy felt himself grow cold as the fox spoke. That word... Chica, _his_ Chica, almost mistook him for an endoskeleton as well! A-And she was going to shove him into one of those costumes too...

I mean, he knew he was skinny, but it's not like he resembled some metal frame!

Geez, how rude.

"I-I see...", Jeremy said, "B-But, uh, shouldn't you be... in the back room or something?", he asked. Foxy hrmm'd, putting his hand and hook together...

"W-Well, aye, but... Somethin' woke me up! It was a terribly loud sound, like somethin' fell over! I couldn't get any rest after that, so I decided to take a bit of a stroll!"

"And, gee, it seems like I needed one... I could barely move me legs when I first woke up! Feels like I haven't walked around in years!", he said. "Me eyes ain't so good either... I jus' can't seem to focus on anythin'!", he said, lifting his eyepatch and rubbing his eyes, "I can't tell if yer really the lad ye say ye are, or one of those... _endoskeletons..."_

"Say... Now that I think about it, ye _do_ look quite like one o' those things...", Foxy said, taking a few steps toward the guard. Jeremy took a few steps back. Frowning, Foxy took a swipe at the guard with his paw in an attempt to grab him. Jeremy stumbled back with a rather embarrassing squeak. Ohhh gosh, this suddenly got _real_ bad...

Jeremy took his cue and ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. He heard the loud clanking of the pirate's feet behind him as he began to close the gap...

 _"Get back here!",_ he heard the fox shout. Jeremy couldn't quite pinpoint why, but he wasn't very keen on stopping.

Suddenly, Jeremy felt himself being grabbed and pulled to the side, before his vision filled with absolute darkness... He shivered, keeping an ear out for Foxy's footsteps. He could hear him walking around at the end of the hall, before making his way near to where the guard was hiding...

Then, finally, Jeremy heard him walk away.

He also heard the rustling of his garbage bag. Hm.

Regardless, Jeremy sighed in relief. That... was _close..._

Though – What saved him? He tried to move, but found that he was being held in place by something... It was big, feathery, and quite soft...

It kinda reminded him of a pillow.

...A... _vibrating_ pillow.

"Ch-Chica?..." the guard asked. He didn't get any response. Trying to keep himself calm, he reached out and patted the wall, trying to find a light switch. He soon found one and flicked it, turning on the light and revealing the all-too-familiar interior of one of the Party Rooms. He looked down at the two wings which were tightly, _really tightly,_ wrapped around him. Then, he looked up. For the first time that night, he truly grinned.

 _"Chica!"_

He was so relieved! It was Chica, _his_ Chica, and she...

She saved him!

His grin faded a little as he noticed her expression though... She was shaking like a phone on vibrate.

"Ch-Chica?..."

 _"I-I'm sorry!"_ , she exclaimed, letting go of him. The guard stumbled a little, blinking.

"Huh?..."

 _"I'm so, so, so sorry, Jeremy!",_ she shakily said, covering her face with her wings, "This is all my fault! First the carousel, now _this!",_ she cried.

"I-I almost let you get hurt! Y-You could've gotten so _hurt!_ You could've gotten... k-k-k-k-...", she trailed off, her words devolving into a bout of stuttering as her shivering increased. Jeremy took a step back. Oh gosh, she was _really_ freaking out...

"Wh-Whoa, whoa, calm down!", Jeremy cut in, putting his hands up. Chica stood there for a moment, frozen, before parting her fingers and revealing her eyes.

"See, look, I'm fine!", he said as he displayed himself. Chica sniffled. She still seemed a little shaken up...

"A-Are you sure?", Chica asked, still shivering. Jeremy nodded.

"But... What happened?..." the guard asked, now in dire need of answers. "Who was that 'bot supposed to be?"

"H-Him?", Chica asked, glancing out the door as she lower. Jeremy looked as well. Seemed like the fox was long gone.

"H-He's... Well, you can say he's the... 'o-old' Foxy," Chica said, calming down a little. "L-Like him, there're older versions of me, Freddy, and Bonnie. They, um... I think they were retired because of what you just experienced there... They're not very friendly towards people at night...", she quietly explained.

"B-But again, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! You never should'a known about all of this! They were probably woken up by the noise we made in the Parts room! A-And they're _all_ gonna be wandering around soon!", Chica said with a gasp. She then covered her face again, shivering. Jeremy frowned, feeling a bit bad... He didn't want her to start freaking out again...

A part of him also wondered if she even had the time to panic, considering that the door was probably still open...

Jeremy then sighed. He knew what he had to do. He hated seeing her like this, and it only made _him_ a bit nervous... So, he did the one thing he could think of.

He gave her a hug.

Chica flinched as Jeremy wrapped his arms around her. ...As best as he could anyway. She was pretty big.

"Listen, Chica...", Jeremy began as smoothly as he could, "It's not really your fault... You just wanted to see what it was like out there. Heck, I'd probably act the same way if I spent everyday in the same old building. I mean, that ain't my style," he said.

"Besides," he continued, letting go of the animatronic and holding one of her wings. "You saved me. If you weren't in here, I'd probably be getting... Well, y'know," Jeremy said, looking away slightly.

"...So, thanks," he finally finished.

"B-But we should probably hurry 'n tell the others about what's going on," Jeremy said. "Who knows when the rest of the... old models are gonna wake up?" Chica gulped.

"R-Right!", she said, remembering the situation... "I-I'm a little worried about how they'll react though..." She squeaked as Jeremy pat her on the back.

"Look, don't worry about that," he said, "I'm sure they won't be angry at you. What's important, though, is that we need to come up with a plan – and fast. Now let's go!", he said, beckoning for Chica to follow as he walked out of the room. Chica watched, still feeling a tad uncertain... But, as she considered the guard's words...

She smiled.

"A-Alright!"

* * *

Freddy watched as Bonnie and Foxy played on an old arcade machine. Pizza Panic was the name of the game, and the two animatronics were working to do...

...Something.

Freddy wasn't sure. However, he was content to watch. Although it looked fun, he wasn't so sure of his... "gaming skills". Plus, judging by how manic the two were getting, he didn't know if he ever wanted to actually try anything like this...

"HAH. _I win! IIIII! Win!",_ Foxy suddenly shouted, causing the bear to flinch. She backed away from the machine, grinning and laughing. Bonnie grumped, his ears flopping down behind his head.

"You cheated!", he accused. Foxy blinked.

"H-Huh? No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!", Bonnie said, frowning.

"H-Hey now, fellahs," Freddy began, putting his paws together, "Let's not fight again, okay? I-I'd hate to see any conflict between you two, and I'm sure Mister Fitzgerald would agree!", he said. Foxy and Bonnie blinked, looked at Freddy, then at each other. They frowned, muttering shy apologies to each other. Freddy sighed, rubbing metaphorical sweat from his forehead. Gee...

Video games were scary...

"O-Oh, speaking of the devil, here he is now!", the bear continued with slight relief in his voice, flicking his ears as he heard some footsteps. He turned to see Jeremy and Chica walking into the room together. Though, something didn't seem right about them...

They seemed nervous...

"Ahh, Jerry!~", Foxy shouted as she ran over to the two. She scooped up the guard and planted a happy kiss on his cheek. "We missed you! What kept ya', darling?"

"Yeah!", Bonnie agreed as he neared the group as well, "We got so bored sitting around without ya, that we started playing some of those old arcade games!"

"Th-They're not that good though," he added with a quiet cough.

"Heh, well...", Jeremy began, trying to hide his blush. He still wasn't used to having all of this attention...

"Is something wrong?", Freddy asked, "I hope you didn't run into any trouble while you were cleaning your office. I-I do try to keep the place in working order as best as I can!", he said with a small, concerned frown.

"You could say that...", Chica piped in, nervously rubbing her foot against the ground.

"H-Huh? What happened?", the bear asked again, "And... what's this dirt on your cheek, pal? I didn't think the office would be _that_ dirty...", he said, lifting his hat and retrieving a towel – somehow already damp – and rubbing the guard's cheek with it. Both Jeremy and Chica shuffled nervously. Then, they began in unison,

"Well, the thing is..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Parts Room door slowly swung from side to side. Inside the darkness of the doorway, two small, white pinprick lights could be seen. They were soon joined by a second set, then a third. Then, finally, a bright red fourth.

 _It's Showtime._

 **A/N: I guess I don't have much to say about this chapter, aside from how fun it was to write (FNAF 1/Withered) Foxy for a change. I hope you liked his personality/the way he was written! And if not, please tell me why! I'm always looking to improve, after all!**

 **Also, Happy Really-Late-Thanksgiving, guys!**

 **Also-Also, I like that "plush" idea, Dr. Y9K. Everythingmustbeplush**

 _ **Anyway, Until Next Time!**_

 ** _A-Also check out my deviant art the url's in my profile okay see ya_**

 ** _...I say "also" a lot._**


	10. Happy Holidays! (UPDATE)

Hey! BGBNDR here, wishing you all a merry Christmas!

Or, well, whatever you celebrate.

Whatever it is, hope it's going well for you all! It's been going quite well for me! Been able to get a few games for myself, but I kinda spent most of my time gifting games and drawing stuff for some friends! Also drew the OHoAN cast, sans Jeremy, which you can find on my DeviantArt! It'sinmyprofileyou'llseeitIhope.

B-But, uh. Enough about me, and enough doing things that could be considered borderline advertisement and self-promotion. Let's talk about this fic. Firstly, I'm _terribly_ sorry I hadn't updated recently. Life's been a bit unstable, and I spent the past week or so drawing stuff, both for myself and for my friends. And for the week or two before that, I was sick.

Like, _hella_ sick. Itwasbad.

But, soon, I'll fully get back into writing! Just need some time to relax, and luckilyIhavelotofthatbecauseI'monvacation. I know this is kind of a short update, but please just hang in there! And like I said before, Happy Holidays! Wish things are going well for you, and I'll see you all soon!

 ** _Until Next Time!_**


	11. Old Versus New - Part 1

**A/N: Finally! _Finally,_ it's back! I'm really, really sorry for the long absence and ensuing hiatus. I didn't mean for this fic to go on for this long, but here we are I guess. But, you know, life happens, right? Things just sort of get in the way, and I lose track of what I really want to do.**

 **But, enough about that. I want to thank everyone who's stuck with this. I put extra effort into writing this chapter, and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it! Expect the next one soon! Please, remember to at least leave a review! You have no idea how much that means to me! I've been getting less and less reception recently, and I'm not really sure why. Perhaps this kind of fic is going out of style? Or, FNAF's probably just dying.**

 **Regardless, _Until Next Time!_**

* * *

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

The Toys were absolutely floored as Jeremy told his story. They had leaned close, treating Jeremy's tale as if it was a horror story as he spoke about the noise he heard, as well as his experience with a certain pirate fox... There was shock! Horror! _Distress!_

...Well, aside from Chica, who awkwardly listened to the whole thing.

"S-So you went outside?", Freddy asked, holding his hat against his chest. He seemed _quite_ worried as he tried to understand what he was hearing.

"A-And went through the Parts room?", Foxy followed up with her balled-up paws pressed against her muzzle, a similar expression on her face.

 _"...Without me?",_ Bonnie quietly finished, looking down and awkwardly pressing his fingers together...

Jeremy almost felt his heart twist in his chest as he looked at the three Toys' expressions... They looked so anxious and concerned.

It all made him feel just that much worse about going outside...

"W-Well, yeah... B-But, h-hey, look, it's not _all_ bad!", he reasoned, putting up a hand, "I mean, I was pretty lucky that Chica here was able to rescue me!" he said, glancing at the chicken who flinched as she was mentioned.

"If it wasn't for her, I'd be mincemeat," he said matter-of-factly as he put his hands on his hips. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy gasped!

 _"She saved you?",_ Bonnie and Foxy asked in unison, their worry replaced with astonishment! Freddy was taken aback as well!

"I-Is that true?", the bear asked, his voice betraying his awe. Chica hesitated for a moment. She was surprised by how accepting the others were! She had expected them to be downright angry...

But then, she nodded!

"Yep!", she said with newfound confidence, putting her wings on her hips and puffing out her chest! "Heheh, wanna hear how it happened?" she asked. She grinned as she heard some shouts of approval!

"Hehe, alright then! Basically, it went sorta like this..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback, Thirty Minutes Ago...**_

Every night, it was Toy Chica's job to clean the kitchen after she was done using it. Well, it wasn't necessarily _her_ job, since that was actually the janitor's duty, but the animatronic chicken just couldn't help it. After all, it made the janitor's job easier! And the cooks' too! Who'd want to work in a dirty kitchen, right? She could still remember the kitchen staff's when they found the whole room spotless. Shame that the janitor had to take the credit...

Regardless, Chica hummed happily as she sweeped the kitchen. It's not like it mattered. Especially not tonight, even though the floor was extra-dirty this time around. It was hard to be annoyed by extra work or stolen credit when she's just had the time of her life! She had to admit, her and Jeremy's time outside was a blast! The feeling of the crisp wind in her feathers was so relaxing! Jeremy even looked like he had a bit of fun too, even though he was shivering a bit!

She giggled to herself. Of course, she'd never hesitate to warm him up with a good, tight hug!

Speaking of hugs, she was so glad that he was finally starting to warm up to them! She didn't know why, but Jeremy was just so huggable!

And cute~

Chica let out another giggle as she held her broom close to her body. Now she knew how Bonnie and Foxy felt... It had been so long since they've had a proper night guard, someone to talk to at night, that she could barely hold herself back! She wondered if Freddy felt the same... He definitely seemed overjoyed as he got to know the guard!

However, a loud sound broke her out of her revelry. She shuddered, nearly dropping her broom as a loud chiming noise filled the room. She turned this way and that as she tried to find the source of the racket, her eyes soon landing on a certain something mounted on the wall.

Oh. The clock.

Chica frowned as she eyed the time.

4 A.M...

She hurriedly finished sweeping, before leaning the broom against the wall. She wondered when Jeremy was coming back. He said he wouldn't take long!

She sighed, leaning against the wall, much like her broom. No, she had to be patient... Jeremy wouldn't like it if she stormed into his office, complaining about how long he was taking, would he? No, he'd probably get angry or something.

The chicken let her feet slide out from under her until she found herself sitting on the floor. She wondered where the others were. Maybe she could talk to them!

Chica gapsed, however, as she heard another loud noise! This time, it wasn't the clock. In fact, it came from somewhere outside the room! She quickly got up and looked at the door, frowning deeply. She hoped that Jeremy was alright! She felt herself slowly walking faster as she approached the door... She rushed out of the kitchen and into the main room, not paying any mind to the other animatronics that were there, and made her way down the hall

 _"Jeremyyy?...",_ she quietly asked as she walked down the hallway, "Jerry, are you done cleaning ye-...", her words died in her throat and she abruptly stopped as she laid eyes on what was down the hall. The Parts Room's door was...

 _It was open!_

Chica felt her stomach drop. It wasn't supposed to be open! She had made sure it was closed!

Then, she gasped as she remembered a certain someone! _Jeremy!_ She had to make sure he was alright!

Chica broke into a run as she approached the hallway's intersection, making a left so's to head towards the office. She didn't get far, though, as she slid to a halt. Just down the hall, in the office, was Jeremy. Jeremy and one really, really tall fox...

She panicked as Jeremy turned and ran up the hall. She slipped into one of the Party Rooms, prepared to grab Jeremy as he ran past...

* * *

 _ **Back to The Present**_

As Chica went and told the rest of her story, Jeremy began to feel anxious. Weren't they all forgetting something? Something _big?_ And _sharp? Something that's probably out to get him?_

No matter how much he tried not to think about it, his run-in with Foxy left him absolutely shaking. The fox was unlike anything he had encountered tonight! He was so big and scary, and _sharp!_ As he thought about the animatronic's pointed teeth and hook, he was surprised he made it out in one piece!

Jeremy jerked as he felt a paw rest on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Freddy's worried gaze...

"What's wrong, sport?", Freddy asked, head cocked slightly. "You look pretty tense," he said. Jeremy looked away. The bear frowned a little, lowering his ears.

"It's just..." Jeremy began, before looking back at Freddy, "I'm worried." The hatted bear blinked.

"Worried?", the bear asked, before realizing why, "Oh, about the..." he trailed off for a moment, before pulling his hat down as his frown returned. Jeremy nodded.

"...Well, I _do_ agree that this is quite the... s-situation," the bear said, letting some shakiness into his voice. Jeremy gulped, causing some part of Freddy to react. That wasn't helping!

"L-Listen," he began anew, tightening his hold on the guard's shoulder, "I know that this is all not what you expected, but I can guarantee that it'll all be fine in the end!", he reasoned, "No one's gotten hurt on my watch, and I'm not about to let it happen any time soon. I know it's only been a few hours, but... Jeremy, you're like family to" he then said with a warm smile, and an infectious one at that. Jeremy just couldn't help but smile when he heard that coming from the bear!

Plus, it all felt so surreal, talking to what looked like a huge teddy bear.

Man, cute animals really do have an effect on people.

"...Gee," the guard said, regardless of all of that, "Thanks, Freddy." Freddy beamed.

"Not a problem!", he replied happily, "I'd hate to see you all sad like that, just 'cause of, well, this," he said before giving the guard a good, hard pat on the back. Jeremy grunted as he was knocked forward!

"O-Oh, sorry," Freddy said, covering his mouth, "Guess I don't know my own strength, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he let out a chuckle.

"Guess not," he said, "Though, if you don't mind me asking, what _are_ you, exactly?"

"And I know I've asked this before," he added before Freddy could respond, "But despite what you've led me to believe, I'm still not fully convinced that you're really robots, y'know?"

Jeremy began to feel apprehensive as Freddy looked down, putting his paws together. Did he strike a nerve? He felt like he had to say something, and fast.

"L-Look, it's not like you have to answer-"

His words died as Freddy put up a paw, signaling for the guard to stop.

"No, no, believe me, it's fine," Freddy reassured the man, "I just... Well, I can't tell you right now," he said. Jeremy blinked.

"Why not?", the guard asked.

"Because," the bear began, "It's part of the company policy! Surely, you read the papers you had to sign earlier. We can't disclose anything that could harm the company unless the employee's worked at least one night. S-Sorry, Jeremy, I really do want to tell you, but... I can't," he said. Jeremy noted that the bear sounded genuinely sad by the end of his explanation.

 _"But,"_ Freddy began again, his happiness returning, "I can tell you some other stuff!", he said. "Heheh, hit me with your best shot!" Jeremy smiled. He can work with that!

"Well, why don't'cha tell me about that... fox? The pirate?", Jeremy asked. Freddy hrmmm'd...

"Good question...", the bear mused as he tapped his chin, "You see, this restaurant isn't the first locaation," he began, "Before this place was built, there was another across town. That's where he came from! As you... probably know, there were three other animatronics like him. Another Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica!", he said. Jeremy nodded as he stored that info...

"And, well, one day, the place ended up closin'," Freddy added.

"Why?", Jeremy asked.

"Well, because of a few incidents regarding the night guards and the animatronics' AI...", Freddy replied with a mysterious tone. Jeremy didn't have to think much to know what the bear meant.

He gulped.

"Ohh..."

Freddy nodded.

"And I guess that's the long 'n short of it!" Freddy then said, "S-Sorry I don't know much more about it. I kinda learned all o' that from eavesdropping on the manager a while back...", he said, looking a bit embarrassed by that fact.

Jeremy grunted as something bumped into him, throwing him from his thoughts. He looked down as he saw two white arms wrap around him, picking him up. He wriggled a little, then resigned to his fate as he heard the giggles of a certain fox.

"So, Freddy, what're we gonna do?", Foxy asked, head tilted as she held the guard protectively, turning this way and that, "We can't do anything while the... _'other'_ animatronics are running amok!"

 _"Yeah!",_ Bonnie and Chica agreed. Freddy hrmmm'd.

"Well...", he mused, "Once, when I was cleanin' the office a while back, I noticed a mask in one of the drawers!" he said. "Maybe we can use that!", he then added.

"But how's that gonna help us?", Bonnie asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Freddy chuckled.

"I'm glad you asked!", he said. "This is... m-more of a hunch than anything, but there's a good chance that if Jeremy put it on, he'd fool the others into thinking that he's one of them!", he said, before breaking into a grin.

The rest of the Toys blinked. Freddy cleared his throat, before beginning his explanation.

"B-Basically, here's the plan," he shakily began, "We want to get those animatronics back in the room, right? Well, Jeremy could put on the mask, gather 'em all up, and lead 'em back into the room! They'll think he's just another animatronic, and who're they to think anything's amiss?", he rhetorically asked.

"And, once they're all in there, he'll rush back out and we'll shut the door!", he proudly finished with a swinging motion of his arm, mimicking the image of a shutting door.

"B-But you guys'll be nearby, right?", Jeremy asked, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be alone with a bunch of _killer robots,"_ he said. Freddy put a paw to his muzzle in worry. He had almost forgotten!

"Oh, of course!" he replied, "While you take care of your part of the plan, we'll be nearby in case things go south!"

"Ha! I like the sound of that!", Chica said. Foxy grinned as she tightened her hold on Jeremy, who she was still holding.

"Oh, yes!", she said happily, tail wagging from side to side. "

Jeremy did too. As he thought about it, the plan seemed pretty straightforward. Just gather up the old animatronics, get 'em into the room, then _get the hell out of dodge._ Seemed simple enough!

Plus, he had some muscle to protect him!

...Soft, cuddly muscle.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Parts & Services Room...**_

The room was as pitch-dark as it had always been, and the air was stagnant. There was no telling how long the door had been closed until tonight, the room generally unused unless one of the Toys suffered a breakdown of some sort. It was rare, but it happened.

Four animatronics inhabited the room, each slumped against a wall and in various states of disrepair. They were as dirty and dusty as the room itself. They were larger than life too, much larger than the Toys that frequented the other rooms...

 **Loading FazOS – Freddy: Copyright – 1980. Progress: 80%... 90%...**

 _"Freddy?",_ came a voice, " _Freeeeeeddyyyyy..."_

 **100%.**

 _"Oi, Cap'n!_ _ **Wake up!"**_

 _"BUH! Wha? What? What's going on?",_ Freddy asked as he jolted awake, the first thing he saw being Foxy's red muzzle all-too-close to his face. He stared for a moment.

"Foxy?", the bear asked, letting his annoyance seep into his voice, "Foxy, just what're you d- _Mmph!"_

 _"Shhh!",_ Foxy hissed as he covered the bear's mouth. "I suggest that ye keep quiet. We be in uncharted seas...", he said as he cautiously looked around, the end of his tail flicking nervously.

 _"'Uncharted seas?'",_ a voice asked before Freddy could offer a rebuttal. Freddy and Foxy looked to the side to see a pair of glowing red eyes. "What're you talkin' about?"

 _"Yeah!",_ came another voice, "This isn't, like, part of one of your stories or whatever, is it?"

"Ohh, Bonnie, Chica, I wish...", Foxy began nervously as he uncovered the bear's muzzle. "I wish it be one o' me stories! But it ain't! This place doesn't feel right," he continued. Freddy gulped. Foxy had a point. He didn't recognize this place at all... Foxy grinned as he looked at the bear.

"Aye, now yer seein' it too! Before th'rest o' ye woke up, I decided to go 'n venture out 'n see what I could find...", he began to explain. The other animatronics leaned closely in interest as Foxy strode into the middle of the room, passionately telling his story. He retold his experiences in the Office, making sure to mention the 'endoskeleton' he encountered!

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stared, though, as the fox made sure to mention the treasure he procured! He proudly held up a dark green bag for all the others to see!

"...Foxy," Bonnie began dryly, "That's garbage."

"I assure ye, fine lass, that this be only the finest of treasure!", Foxy replied defensively before ripping the bag open with his hook.

"Feast yer eyes!", he exclaimed as some of the contents spilled out! The animatronics watched as a stream of plastic cups and plates spilled through the hole in the bag and piled up on the ground.

"Still looks like junk to me...", Chica said quietly. Foxy hmph'd.

 _"Well!",_ he continued, leaving that topic behind for now, "Speakin' o' junk, take a look at yerselves! Ye all look like ye've been through a monsoon!" The animatronics gasped as they studied themselves, while also stealing glances at each other. While Freddy seemed to be in the 'best' condition, with a few holes here and there, Bonnie and Chica were in drastic disrepair... Bonnie put a metal paw to where her face would be, jolting a bit as she felt more of a... hole than an actual face. Chica, meanwhile, couldn't do _anything_ with her digits! Mostly because she didn't have any! Her wings seemed cut off at the end, leaving a trail of multi-colored wires... Freddy began to shake.

This wasn't good.

"H-Hey, Bonnie, where're you going?", Chica asked as she heard some whirring. She reached a rather short wing out to her friend as the rabbit shakily stood up. Bonnie frowned as best as she could, muttering something as she made her way to the door.

 _"I'm lookin' for my face."_


	12. Old Versus New - Part 2

Jeremy was scared.

He didn't know why he agreed to this plan. Was it because he just couldn't say no? Maybe he only agreed because he couldn't think of a plan of his own! I mean really, what kind of idiot would agree to just sit in a room, wear an itchy bear mask, and wait for some animatronics to to approach him?

The guard frowned. This idiot, of course.

Not to mention the rest of the plan – Assuming this mask would fool whatever wanders in here, he'd have to lead it back into the Parts room so his 'muscle', the Toys, could close the door. Wash, rinse, and repeat at least three more times, and this'll all be over!

And that was being hopeful.

Jeremy sighed. He had a gut feeling that things wouldn't be that easy.

...Though, now that he thought about it, wasn't this kinda supposed to be his job in the first place? Just sit in this room and keep watch over a bunch of robots? That's what he read in the paper before he came here.

...Except he then found himself in something straight out of a cartoon.

...

But now, _now,_ he's finding himself doing the job as it had been advertised.

Hum.

Jeremy looked around. His surroundings didn't exactly help ease his fears... Only a few minutes ago, this place was alive with the sounds of games, the humming of lights, and the laughter of his robotic animal friends. But now...

The whole building was silent. All the lights in each room were shut off, excluding those in the office. The only sounds he could hear were the humming of the fan, and his own breathing in the mask.

Jeremy shuddered. This was giving him some _mad_ creepage.

He didn't have much time to mull things over, however, as he heard some footsteps down the hall. As he listened, he noticed how the sound alternated between the thumping of a normal animatronic foot, and the clacking of exposed metal.

"O-Oh boy... Here comes the first one...", Jeremy muttered to himself. He felt his mask, making sure that it was secured as he waited for his first 'customer'. It wasn't long before Jeremy found himself looking up, up, _up_ at what entered his office. Towering over him was a large, purple rabbit. It gazed down at him with small, glowing red eyes. They seemed to pierce right through his disguise, causing the man to sweat a bit. The animatronic seemed to be missing its right arm, and the covering around its one remaining hand. The same could be said for its foot. But what made Jeremy even more apprehensive was its complete lack of... _face..._

For the next few minutes, Jeremy stared at the animatronic. He didn't know what it was planning to do, or what it was thinking. For that matter, he didn't even know if it was thinking _anything!_ Who was to say it was even remotely like the Toys? I mean, _four_ sentient robots already seemed excessive. The company that owned this place surely couldn't afford any mo-

"Say, is it just me, or is it just a _liiiittle_ stuffy in here?"

 _Oh._

Jeremy faltered for a moment as the animatronic finally spoke. It came as quite the surprise as the 'bot was missing like, almost half its head. It had a feminine voice, though it was rather grainy. Probably from years of neglect. The guard also had to admit – it reminded him of Bonnie's voice.

...

Wait, this thing's name was probably Bonnie too, wasn't it?

He had a feeling that this was gonna get confusing...

"O-Oh, uh... L-Lemme get that for you then," Jeremy said as he got over his initial surprise. He leaned over in his seat and reached for the fan, but quickly withdrew his hand as the animatronic quickly swiped it!

"Oh, no, I got it!", Bonnie said! With a click, she switched the fan on before picking it up and aiming it at herself. Jeremy watched as she sighed... It seemed like she really enjoyed the breeze.

"Ahhh... That _reeeaally_ hits the spot...", she said happily, not paying Jeremy any mind for the moment. Suddenly, however, she shut the fan off.

 _"Say..._ Weren't you just in that room with us?", she asked, giving the guard a sideways gaze, "How'd you get out here so fast, Freddy?" Jeremy choked. He almost forgot he was supposed to act as Freddy. _How would Freddy act in this situation?_

"Uh, well...", he began, "I'm just... _fast?"_ He uncertainly replied, grinning wryly under his mask.

"...Oh," she simply replied, rubbing the side of her head as she thought about his answer, "You must be... I figured I'd at least see you pass me or something...", she mused uncertainly as she put the fan back down.

"But, whatever!", she then said, seeming to forget the whole thing with a flick of her wrist, "Now that we're both out here, you wanna go, like, explore or somethin'? Foxy was talkin' about how this place ain't quite like our old restaurant! I thought he was just foolin' around at first, but...", she trailed off for a moment, putting her paw to her chin as she thought for a moment... "Now I'm beginnin' to think he's right...", she said. The animatronic looked around, humming in thought. She couldn't quite pinpoint _why,_ but this building _definitely_ looked different to her... It felt... _bigger._

 _"W-Wait!",_ Jeremy loudly replied! "I can't let you do that!", he exclaimed! His panic replaced itself with dread as Bonnie slowly turned towards him, 'blinking' in confusion. Though, it was less of a blink and more just her 'eyes' flickering. Jeremy exchanged a rather awkward gaze with the unmoving robot.

Then, he cleared his throat.

"U-Uh, I mean, no. We can't do that, B-Bonnie," Jeremy said, trying his hardest not to let his fear show. He wasn't sure of what would happen, but he didn't quite want any of the older animatronics meeting the Toys unless it was absolutely necessary. What if something terrible happened, like when you meet yourself from a different timeline? Would it cause a paradox or something?

"Why not?", Bonnie asked. Despite her lack of face, she seemed a bit disappointed. "It'll be fun, won't it? Don't'cha wanna see what's out there, Freddy?", she asked.

Freddy- Uh - Jeremy, nervously thought it over... He wasn't sure if it was the sheer longing in the bot's voice that was convincing him, but he figured that a _little_ exploration wouldn't hurt. Just a walk through the party rooms, then straight into the Parts Room. He could work with that!

 _What could go wrong?_

"W-Well... I guess we could explore... A-A little," Jeremy said quietly and reluctantly. Bonnie's eyes lit up!

 _"Ha!_ I knew I could convince ya!", she said excitedly! "Maybe we can find my face while we're lookin' around!" she added. Jeremy watched as the rabbit, despite her rather sorry state, turned and spryly made her way down the hall. The guard sighed, lifting his mask for a moment and wiping the sweat from his brow. He brought his tablet up once again and switched to the main room's camera. The Toys were standing onstage, as still as they could, while Toy Foxy was in her Cove. After thinking about it for a few moments, Jeremy sighed.

 _"Yeah...",_ he assured himself as he lowered his mask back over his face, "Maybe this'll work."

 _"Heeeey,_ what's takin' you so long?", he heard a voice ask, followed by some heavy footsteps. The guard flinched as he looked up to see his new... acquaintance staring back down at him. He only had time to yelp as the derelict rabbit grabbed his arm and effortlessly pulled him out of his seat. The guard began to sweat as Bonnie eyed him sternly, giving a disappointed hum.

"Freddy, you can't spend all night looking at that screen! What're you tryin' to do, pretend like you're one of those endoskeleton-thingies?", she asked, tilting her head as Jeremy sweated some more.

 _"Bah, anyway,"_ she began anew, "Are we gonna get goin' or what? Like I said before, I wanna find my face!"

"A-As soon as you put me down!", Jeremy retorted as he kicked his legs uselessly. He fell to the floor with a thud once Bonnie released him. He felt his wrist, wincing at how sore it was.

Welp, time for an adventure.

* * *

Jeremy spent the next few minutes exploring the Party Rooms with Bonnie. Jeremy had seen the rooms many times before, and he'd be hard pressed to call them 'interesting'. Bonnie, on the other hand, felt like she was in a whole other world! Jeremy watched as she explored every nook, every cranny of every room they visited. Aside from having to pull the 'bot out of the vent a few times, (read: more times than he could count) things went off without a hitch!

 _"Faaaaaace? Yoo-hoo, faaace! C'mere boy!",_ Bonnie called as she crawled under one of the tables. Jeremy watched, arms crossed.

"...I don't think your face'll come if you call it, Bonnie," Jeremy said with a tinge of worry. He heard the animatronic's head bump against the bottom of the table in response, followed by a small _"Ow!"._

"Y-You don't know that!", Bonnie said as she crawled out from under the table and stood up.

"...I'm... _pretty_ sure I do," Jeremy replied. Bonnie huffed.

"Well I'm _totally_ sure!", Bonnie retorted, "Who's the one without a face?"

"...Uhhh-"

 _"Who's the one without a face, Freddy?",_ she prodded, leaning towards the guard as she put her paw on her hip.

"Y-You?", Jeremy uncertainly answered.

 _"Exactly!",_ Bonnie replied, "You may be smart, Freddy, but I think _I'm_ the expert on this one!", she said, putting her paw on her chest. She seemed pretty pleased with herself. Jeremy stared in confusion... Then he shook his head.

"...Yeah, well, are we done here?", he asked, "We checked all of the party rooms. I don't think your face is in here."

"Hrmmm... You're right...", she mused... As Jeremy was about to suggest something, probably along the lines of _getting back into the Parts Room,_ Bonnie gasped!

"I've got an idea!", she exclaimed, "What if it's in the kitchen?" Jeremy blinked.

"Th-The kitchen?"

"Yeah! Maybe the staff put it there on accident or somethin'!", she said, "Oh, can we please check, Freddy? _Pleeeeease?",_ she asked, frowning a little. Jeremy groaned.

 _"Fiiiine,_ " he said, almost immediately followed by the animatronic's cheering. He wasn't sure what bothered him more. The fact that her "puppy dog eyes" maneuver actually worked, or the fact that she pulled it off despite not having a face.

It was probably the latter.

Regardless, it wasn't long before the two made their way into the kitchen. Jeremy grew nervous as Bonnie immediately started her search. He winced as she delved through the pantry and refrigerator, throwing food and ingredients here and there as she looked for her face.

"B-Bonnie," Jeremy shakily began as he dodged a stray can of beans, "You probably shouldn't be throwing this stuff around! You're gonna ruin all of the food!"

 _"Yeah!",_ came a voice, "What he said!"

"Yeah, what I said- _...Wait."_ Jeremy deadpanned. He slowly turned around to see something big standing in the doorway. It was a dingy yellow thing. It had a large, tooth-lined mouth and the ends of its arms seemed to end rather suddenly. A mess of wires frayed out from where the ends of its wings would normally be. Jeremy gulped.

Here comes the second.

* * *

The Toys, meanwhile, were on stage. At least, three of them were. It was the safest place they knew - as they figured that the "Withereds", as they decided to call the Parts Room 'Bots, would head towards the office first. Their portion of "The Plan" involved waiting for Jeremy's signal once he got the Withereds rounded up. Then, he would slip out and they would shut and lock the door!

But for now, the lights were off, and the Toys stood.

...And waited.

Toy Freddy had to admit – He felt guilty. He knew that Jeremy was doing most of the work, and it wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to be so involved in a situation that was so far out of his control. Now, the poor guard had to deal with those _old_ models by himself!

The bear sighed. But this was the most efficient way this situation could be handled. He assured himself of that. If he and the others revealed themselves to the Withereds, things could get out of hand _real_ fast!

Though, there was another reason – something he wouldn't admit.

He was _scared_ of them.

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie tapped his foot anxiously. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was waiting. He wondered how Jeremy was doing... In fact, he wondered if he was okay! He had never actually seen any of the Withereds before, but he bet they looked _scary!_ All dirty and with their insides showing... Totally freaky!

 _Sorta like a zombie!,_ he thought, grinning! Zombies were pretty cool!

...But then his grin faded. Zombies were also scary _._.. A-And _dangerous!_

Toy Bonnie looked left, then right, before taking a step forward and preparing to hop offstage. He just had to check!He hoped Jeremy wasn't in any danger! O-Or at least, not in _too much_ danger! Before he could go and investigate, however, something grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, _whoa,_ Bonnie – Where do you think you're going?", a voice behind him asked. Toy Bonnie turned around to see a rather worried bear. The rabbit hesitated for a moment...

"O-Oh, well, y'know... I was just gonna see what was up with Jeremy!", he said, "We haven't heard from him in a while, and...", the rabbit trailed off as he not-so-subtly tried to pull his arm free. Toy Freddy, however, was having none of it.

"Bonnie, you and I both know that that's not according to the plan," Toy Freddy tried to reason, "I'm sure that things are going fine. We just... We just need to wait," he said. Toy Bonnie didn't seem convinced...

"B-But-"

"C'mon, Jeremy's a pretty tough guy," Chica cut in, "I'm sure he can handle a few broken animatronics! I mean, he could handle us," she said. "...Sorta."

"Well...", the bunny mused, still not fully sure... Soon, he smiled. "Y-Yeah... You're right!"

* * *

Jeremy, meanwhile, was starting to get nervous. Real nervous. He watched as the big, yellow bird stood in the doorway, seemingly waiting for something. He shivered as he studied the animatronic's face. Its mouth hung open, revealing one- no, two rows of large, sharp teeth. Jeremy heavily considered grabbing its attention, but...

He didn't want to get in its way.

* * *

Chica slowly looked around the new room she found herself in. Everything was so clean, so shiny, so... _new._ She muttered something incomprehensible as she looked down at herself. It was a _lot_ more than what she could say about herself. She soon took a step forward. She began to make a slow, labored walk across the room. Ever since she woke up, she felt really, really... _slow._ It felt like a chore just to get up and walk around. Her joints were stiff, especially the ones in her arms. In fact, it took some time before she could move them down – so they weren't outstretched.

If that wasn't bad enough, however, her CPU processed information very, very slowly.

 **Scanning room. . . .**

She sternly looked around the room as she walked, making sure to pick up each and every detail. She saw a certain purple animatronic across the room, making an absolute _mess_ of the pantry.

She frowned.

 **Lifeform(s) detected: Bonnie Bunny and. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Abnormality detected.**

Chica abruptly stopped as she noticed something standing nearby. It was small, trembling, and didn't seem like it... belonged. At all. She leaned closer to it, giving a thoughtful hum. Something whirred in her head as she studied its face... It was brown, there were brown ears, and a lighter brown snout.

Suddenly, a name came to her head.

Freddy? Totally Freddy.

However, the hen's train of thought would face an abrupt interruption in the form of a stray can of beans hitting the side of her head. She snapped her gaze toward the pantry-raiding rabbit as a toothy scowl formed on her face.

 _"Bonnie!",_ she shouted, causing Bonnie to flinch and freeze, "What do you think you're doing?"

"O-Oh, Chica!", the rabbit replied, somehow managing to don an embarrassed expression as she looked at her armless friend. "I didn't think you'd be up and about!", she said as she bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"And I didn't think you'd be making such a mess in here!", Chica retorted! Bonnie looked down, causing the hen to soften her expression.

"Bonnie...", she began, "I-I didn't mean to be, well... _mean_ or anything, but look at the mess you've made!", she said, pointing her rather stubby arms this way and that. The floor was littered with pots, pans, bottles, and cans. "We've gotta get this stuff cleaned up!"

* * *

Jeremy watched, almost finding himself amused by the two animatronics' conversation. He knew that he probably should've known better, but he thought that the old animatronics would be more...

 _Menacing._

That wasn't to say that he wasn't still afraid of them! His shivering returned as the faceless rabbit and toothy chicken turned to face him.

"Freddy, dearie, could you perhaps help us clean up this mess?", Chica asked, cocking her head slightly. "We're a little... short on hands here," she said with a shy chuckle. Jeremy blinked. Between the three of them, there were only three hands.

...Sheesh.

It didn't take them long to clean up, however. Jeremy found himself having to do most of the work, since he was 'the most handy', as Bonnie put it. Once they were done, he leaned against a wall and sighed. He knew that he had to get the two animatronics back into the room ASAP, but...

He needed a break.

"Hey Freddy, you alright?", he heard Bonnie ask as she approached him, "I didn't think you'd get tired that easily! What's the deal?"

"Oh, he's probably just hungry, Bonnie," Chica saidd as she walked up alongside her friend, "Isn't that right, Freddy?", she asked, looking at the guard, "How's a good ol' fashioned pizza sound?" Jeremy put a hand to his stomach, grimacing.

"I-I'd rather not," he said. He already ate his fair share of pizza a few hours ago, and he didn't feel up for Round 2. Chica put her... arms on her hips and tilted her head as she looked down at the guard.

"Really now?", she asked incredulously, "I'm surprised... Bonnie 'n I are starving! Feels like we haven't eaten in years!", she said! Jeremy began to stammer.

"W-W-Well... I-I dunno," Jeremy said, "I-I just don't! Can't a man- _bear,_ just say that he isn't hungry?", he asked. Chica glanced at Bonnie, then sighed.

"Well... Alright," she relented, "I-If you say so. We'll save a slice for you, alright? C'mon Bonnie," she said, before turning and walking away. Curiously, Bonnie lingered for a moment. She stared down at him with those small, glowing red eyes of hers. She hummed, then slowly followed her friend.

Jeremy gulped. He knew it. They were getting suspicious. That wasn't good. That was _not_ good! He knew that time was running out. He had to get this over with quick, before they figured out what was up. When he was sure that their attention was turned elsewhere, he turned and quickly made his way to the door. He looked back one last time, before slipping out.

Jeremy sighed as he lifted his mask and wiped his forehead. He would never call himself a vain person, but he'd _better_ get a reward out of this. A promotion, a free pizza, anything!

He groaned as he lowered his mask again. Even a pat on the back would do.

As Jeremy grumbled to himself, he heard some... rustling? It sounded distant, like it was coming from down the hall...

 _Was it coming from the office?_

Immediately, Jeremy rushed down the hall. He quietly cursed himself as he ran. He spent so much time in the kitchen that he let one of the other animatronics get past him! He couldn't dare to imagine what would have happened if it got into the main room!

He wondered who it could be too. He already met Bonnie and Chica, and – assuming the cast was similar to the other animatronics he knew – there were only two left that he hadn't met. Freddy, and...

 _Oh no._

Jeremy froze as he entered the office. Just like earlier, a certain animatronic was going through his things – this time rummaging through the drawers in his desk. Its red body was littered with holes, and its legs and feet were bare metal. He had _definitely_ seen this animatronic before, and he was sure he could guess its name.

 **Foxy.**

Jeremy gulped, taking a few steps back. After what happened earlier, he wasn't sure how to deal with this. Even though they were still menacing, Bonnie and Chica could be dealt with easily enough for the time being. Foxy though...

 _Clink!_

Jeremy nearly jumped at the sound as he felt his foot hit something. He looked down to see that it was one of the many small monitors that were stacked up against the walls of the room. He scowled. Why were these things even here?!

...Wait.

His frustration quickly disappeared as he realized something. The rustling. The sounds of the animatronic digging through the desk. They stopped.

Jeremy's heart nearly hopped out of his chest as his gaze returned to what was in front of him. Foxy was looking straight at him, the animatronic's eyes burning with a ghostly glow. Just like the other two 'bots he met, it seemed to tower over him, making the guard just that much more apprehensive. Jeremy took a step back, making sure to _not_ get caught on the monitors this time. To his ever-increasing worry, Foxy responded by taking a step towards him. Jeremy took another step back, yielding the same result as before.

Suddenly, his fear took over and in one fluid motion, he turned around and tried to scramble away! Just as quickly, however, he felt something catch the back of his collar. He was quickly hoisted up and brought face to face with the fox's toothy scowl.

 _"Ye have some nerve bringin' yer slimy self back here,"_ Foxy said. Jeremy simply shivered and shook, hoping that the fox wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking. Th-There was no way he could see through his disguise, right?

"Wh-What do you mean?", Jeremy asked, "This is Freddy you're talking to! F-Foxy, I order you to put me down!", he shouted, trying to make his voice as stern as possible despite his fear. Foxy stared for a moment and raised his eyepatch, his anger completely extinguished by his confusion. He smirked, then he broke into a hearty laugh.

 _"You?!_ Freddy?!", the fox asked between bouts of laughter, "That be the sorriest attempt at a Freddy I ever laid me eyes upon!"

Foxy let go of Jeremy, and he grunted as he hit the floor. The guard hissed as he stood up and rubbed his backside. That was the second time that night, and it was starting to get a bit sore...

 _"Well...",_ Foxy began again, crossing his arms, "I'll give ye one thing. At least ye finally decided to... make an _attempt_ at suitin' up." He hrmmm'd, putting a hook to his chin as he studied the guard.

"Ye still don't have a full suit though. C'mon lad, there's no time ta' waste! We need to set things right!", he said as he began to march down the hall! ...Then, he stopped and turned to look at the guard, who seemed dead-set on staying exactly where he was.

"...Are ye comin' lad?", the animatronic asked. Jeremy faltered.

"U-Uhh, no! W-We can't yet!", Jeremy said as the fox returned. The 'bot tilted his head...

"An' why not?"

"B-Because, uh... Chica and Bonnie are cooking pizza! You like pizza, right?", he asked. Foxy crossed his arms.

"It's gonna take a _lot_ more than _pizza_ ta' sway me, lad," he said. "I be a pirate of _high standards-"_

 _"And! And...",_ Jeremy cut in, putting his hands up. He thought for a moment...

"...And there's treasure," he said plainly. Foxy blinked.

 _"Treasure?",_ he asked, astonished! Jeremy nodded.

"Yep! Treasure. Gold coins, gold bars, gold as far as the eye can see! Better than whatever you'll find in that desk there," he said, glancing back at the poor wooden thing. Foxy grinned!

 _"Really, lad?",_ the animatronic asked, his tail betraying his happiness, "Yer not pullin' me leg here, are ye?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Then what're we waitin' for?!", Foxy exclaimed! "We can't waste any more time here! Treasure awaits!", he shouted. Jeremy watched as the fox raced down the hall and disappeared into the darkness. Jeremy blinked.

 _Jeez,_ he was fast.

* * *

Soon, Jeremy made his way back to the kitchen once again. He stood in the doorway for a moment as he surveyed the scene ahead of him – Chica and Bonnie were talking to each other while Foxy was seemed to be frantically searching for his promised "treasure" at the far side of the kitchen. He sighed... While he was relieved that nothing bad had happened yet, he now had _three_ robots to watch over.

And he still hadn't seen Freddy! He wasn't sure if that was fortunate, or a cause for concern...

"Oh! Freddy!", he heard a voice shout as he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked up to see Chica approaching him.

"I was wondering where you were! Foxy just came in. He was ranting and raving about some _'treasure'_ or something. Bonnie 'n I tried to talk some sense into him, but-"

 _"-But he won't listen!"_ , Bonnie suddenly cut in! "According to him, you told him there was treasure in here, so _you_ gotta make him realize there isn't!", she said! Chica cleared her throat.

"E-Erm, yes. That's... basically what I wanted to say," she said, "We couldn't get through to him, so... I-If you could talk to him, that'd be great...", she said, offering a toothy grin. Jeremy shuddered. He was sure that she meant well, but all of those teeth just made her look _scary._

 _"S-Sure!",_ he said, before hurrying away. He soon found Foxy, searching through one of the cabinets. He could tell that the fox was growing a bit restless...

 _"Blast!",_ he heard Foxy exclaim, "Where be that treasure?!" He continued to dig, throwing some pots and pans this way and that. Soon, however, he noticed a certain bewildered nightguard standing near him. Jeremy gulped, taking a step back as Foxy gave him quite the glare.

 _"Uh-"_

 _"You!",_ the fox shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man, "I can't believe I let ye trick me so easily! I've been searchin' this place high 'n low, 'n I haven't seen one gold doubloon! So far, th' shiniest thing I found was this blasted pot!", he said, holding up the aforementioned item. Jeremy stammered. He didn't think this through...

 _"Save it!",_ Foxy cut in, putting his hand up, "I've just about had enough with ye. Yer a liar and a scoundrel, and ye _still_ don't have a proper suit! I'm takin' you to the back," he said angrily. As Foxy walked by the guard, he grabbed one of the mask's eyeholes with his hook. Jeremy yelped as the animatronic started to pull.

"Come _on!",_ Foxy said, "Yer not getting' outta this again!"

"F-Foxy, wait!", Jeremy shouted as he grabbed the animatronic's arm! The last thing he wanted was the mask coming off. "Your hook's caught!"

However, Foxy didn't listen. Jeremy could hear the mask beginning to tear. The next thing he knew, it had completely come off! He and Foxy watched in awe as it flew through the air, before landing in a far-off sink. They quickly turned their heads as they heard two sets of footsteps running towards them.

"Foxy! Freddy!", Chica shouted as she and Bonnie approached them! "What happened?! We heard some yelling, a-and we saw something flying through the air, and..."

Her speech died as she laid eyes on Jeremy. She gasped, covering her beak with a wing in disbelief.

"F-Freddy? Is that you?", she asked quietly, _"What happened to your face?"_

"Yeah!", Bonnie added, "Don't tell me we've got _two_ faceless animatronics now!" Foxy blinked.

"Wha?... _No!_ This ain't Freddy!", he said. Bonnie and Chica blinked.

 _"What?",_ they asked in unison. Foxy frowned.

"Do I have ta' spell this out fer ye? Look at 'im!", he said, pointing at the trembling guard, "He's too small! In fact, doesn't he look like an endoskeleton to ye?", he asked. Jeremy shuddered. _Not that word..._

He watched as Bonnie and Chica looked at each other, then right at Jeremy.

"You know, now that I think about it... Foxy, you're... you're right!", Chica said.

"You have some nerve trying to impersonate our friend!", Bonnie cut in, pointing at the guard-

"Wait- _Where'd he go?"_

The three animatronics looked around. Just that fast, Jeremy had disappeared!

 _"There he is!",_ Foxy shouted as he noticed a certain figure running towards the door, "Get him!"

* * *

Hearing Foxy shout only served to make Jeremy pick up the pace. He was sure that it was safe to admit that, well...

The plan had fell through.

He had to get out of here, and _fast._ He had to alert the Toys! He wasn't sure what would happen then – Would they fight or something?

Jeremy didn't have much time to think about that, however, as he was mostly flailing as he ran.

And screaming.

 _And generally panicking._

He soon reached the door and, skidding to a halt, tried to open it! Emphasis on tried. To his dismay, it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, _come on!",_ he urged. He looked back, tensing up as he saw three _very_ angry animatronics approaching him. Then, he looked at the door again. What was keeping this thing shut anyway?! It reminded him of some of the horror movies he had seen.

Finally, as if to answer his thoughts, he managed to throw the door open. His relief was immediately replaced by dread as something large and brown blocked the doorway. It had a confused and bewildered look on its face. Then, it began to look _quite_ cross. Jeremy gulped.

 _Oh._

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stopped dead in their tracks as they laid eyes on the animatronic in the doorway. Chica grinned with excitement while Bonnie put her hand to her... 'face' in astonishment.

 _"Freddy!",_ Foxy exclaimed, thrusting his hook into the air in elation!

Jeremy, meanwhile, put a hand to the side of his face. His dread was _palpable._

 _"As if things weren't bad enough...",_ he said.

 **A/N: Well.**

 **Well FRICK.**

 **It only took, like, eons, but I'mfinallybackagain. It's really kinda sad I guess knowing that, aside from some one-shot stuff I did for Valentine's Day, it's been about 6-7 months since I uploaded anything for this. I'm really, _really_ sorry for the delay, and I'm honestly surprised and thankful that some of you have still stuck around!**

 **I just sorta lost the will to write for a really long time, and pursued stuff involving art instead. And I guess the reason for that it just that I never got many reviews and such for what I uploaded. It's kinda dumb, but that's my reason. However, it's not the only reason.**

 **School _sucks._**

 **RegardlessI'mreallyreallysorry.**

 **This thing's almost done though, and I hope, _hope_ to get the last few chapters out soon, now that I have time to write! I'll probably ramble on about my dumb excuses as to why I can't keep a consistent upload schedule once this thing's over. Idunnoaaaa.**

 _ **UntilNextTime**_


End file.
